Knight of Infinity
by Chiwarino
Summary: Flynn and Rita both unaware that they faced more than a merely storm, which brough them into a brand new world-which is neither wonderland or heaven. However, the people they meet ain't so unfamiliar.. can they get back home with their "usual-but-different" Brave Vesperia? Major FxR, YxE
1. One Stormy Day

I do not own the series, nor the characters. the properties copyright belong to Bandai Namco Games, Fujishima Kousuke.

Currently haven't got any BETA, sorry for the inconvinience of grammary.

Settings took place after the game ending, I only twisted the mechanism and added A/U. Make sure you're in the place of understanding.

Anyway, I made up filling another in Flynn x Rita pairing which is..kinda rare. your support and reviews will help encouraging me to keep continue this story until it reached its end, I easily lost my dying will flame of writing *snap*. If you got any Idea or suggestion, just say it. and please review for constructive critique, because I already said I am aware of the grammary here. I will find my BETA soon, hopefully.

**Chapter I**

One Stormy Day

The world has changed, but only for a bit. The towns are lively with people busy doing activity. Children play around, the adults running some errands for goods, the oldies enjoyed their time as they are no longer in their spotlight of life. Merchandises distribution kept on going, while it is assured and be watched by people with the authority of the law so nothing will go deviate.

It has been more than a year after the big tragedy that had wiped away—not literally—their entire energy sources of life. Or, rather it could be said so because of their life which depend major on the sorcery. They had their own advancing technology, but… not much compared to the sorcery used. Of course it was really imbalanced once and twice, especially when they finally had to meet their doomed fate of losing sorcery energy—but at least that is what Terca Lumieris _was_.

Losing their Blastia in order to trade it in with new-born and adaptation to new era was the choice of the brave warriors who dare—if not enough Idiot—to face the big disaster of Adephagos. And the consequences of that occurred for real at present. Gladly, those who believe that they're idiots has decent back-up, thankfully there are many skillful and knowledgeable researchers live there and soon they found some new technology to replace, if not 80 % as good as the past technology of Blastia and sorcery. They managed to put themselves an Avant Garde. And in no time this technology developed fast, along with development in martial arts, sword arts and other ability to make your life good.

People have to work twice of their usual effort, though, the technology is still imperfect and as said before, it is only to be almost in 80% good for replacement and no more, but maybe less. Not to mention, there is none of that great canopy defense barrier of town anymore, means that who work as guardian and knight got their work twice and even multiply to protect the town, the people and of course themselves. There is also an indication of imbalance especially for weather, or earthquakes. But that isn't something they can't adapt to or something to let their life doomed for. Which is why, right now they have built some underground shelters and big materialized canopy domes in every town to prevent much trouble and for their good protection.

However it's thanks goodness that seemingly, not the entire Blastia energy got wiped out. Some sacred place or those places which were with strong supplies of Aer Krene still have it, and about few than 15% percent are still in the air. Good enough that people still can battle with their magic and special moves, just with those repeating rules—work it twice from before.

So basically, not really much of trouble they got. But it seems, it's not only that disaster that will occur as most strange phenomenon in this planet.

-_Castle of Zaphias—_

Even the most diligent and dedicated person in the world ever has their privilege to get their exhaust state, boredom and tiredness. That's what currently occurred with one famous knight—the high ranked one, in one of the chamber at the castle. The unwritten rule of "Work it Twice" is also applied to him with no exception. Report of the events, good and bad has increased twice in number for him to finish. That hasn't included of how many urgent calls for him to get himself interfere with the trouble right on time and place.

Finishing half of his tasks, he stretched out his shoulder and relaxing his body, lying down on the chair with closed eyes and deep breath. As he is trying to clear his mind for a while, he hoped to hear at least some nice birds' chirps to make him feel cozy, but all he heard was rumbles.

He opened his eyes, stood up and got himself straight to the window. It's not easy breeze, but strong wind, which blown away some of his papers on the desk. Realizing that his action can cause him a pain in the ass, like, who got to redo the paper works when the wind bring them in the nice flight? So, he closed the window back in pronto.

_What a dark cloudy, this kind of weather can bring the mood down..._ he thought as he huffed.

He decided to walk around the castle for a while. The rumbles sound still playing as the background music. All people in the castle were doing their daily routine and… The guards seemed to be in their places—nothing seemed wrong.

"Oh, Flynn"

He stopped when he heard a sound calling him. Soon as his eyes saw the voice's owner, he corrected his gesture and showed some respect in front of that person.

"Prince Ioder, Sire. Good afternoon," said he, polite.

Ioder, the man with the authority, smiled to him. He looks timid like usual.

"Afternoon, but I don't think this is 'good' at all..." Ioder replied him as he commented on the weather occurred outside. The trees were standing in curves due to the high wind blow.

"Mmm, the weather is truly bad, today. And nowadays it often occurred" Flynn nodded as he put sight to the surrounding outside.

"I am thinking that in the weather like this, Tea would be a great pleasure. And I wanted to ask Estellise if she wants to accompany me. But I don't seem to find her anywhere in the castle," Ioder said as his face wondered.

"Lady Estellise..." Flynn muttered in thought "...Probably, she went out again visiting the lower quarter" He made guess.

But it's true that after joining adventure with Yuri and the other Brave Vesperia companions, she often playing out to the lower quarter. Her daily life now—when none of noble duty on hand, is writing children stories. And she will read them to the children at lower quarter. She seemed to love it a lot, which is why she done it often. Of course, with some permissions, and, a knight on guard.

"I am expecting so," Ioder giggled "But she seems happy with that, well, I guess it can't be helped…how about you to accompany me, Flynn? Not sounds bad?"

Flynn blinked to his surprise, getting an offer like that "Eh..me? Is that really okay?"

Ioder nodded, then he tilted his head questioning "Yeah, or are you in duty?"

"Um" Flynn rolled his eyes and the image of ton papers on his desk made him feel a backache "No, I am freeing myself for—a little break" he answered with a strange little grin.

Ioder looked bright.

"Then you can and I hope you will," Ioder smiled again. "Shall we go to my reading chamber now?"

Flynn smiled and nodded.

Those two walked their way through the corridors, still the rumbles sound as their background sounds, and it sounded more terrible than before. The three branches even started to knock the window, to bring more horror feeling.

When Ioder was about to open his reading chamber door, just when he touched the door's handle, a noble informant, came to him, in a rush and rather panicked face.

"P-prince Ioder! Ah—Commander Flynn here as well, thank goodness!" he said in tremble.

Both Ioder and Flynn popped out question mark in their mind, but before they managed to put a 'what's wrong', the rushed informant has spitted it faster.

"I've received information from the meteorologist and they had confirmed it with those Mages and researchers in Aspio who work for the Empire-" the informant caught his breath first so he won't say anything wrong in his information.

Both Ioder and Flynn gazed to each other as their facial turning into a serious face.

-_Lower Quarter of Zaphias_—

"And that's how the Knight saved the princess and finally, they live happily ever after," a girl has finished reading a small children storybook with cute illustration decorated inside. She sat near the fountain, where children, boys and girls, also some had coming with their mom, surrounded her to hear her new story.

Every afternoon, that soft pink haired girl always come to the lower quarter at the same spot—near the fountain, bringing her new storybook. Children love to hear those fairy tales and stories she has with her, especially with the cute illustrations.

"Yaaay! That's great! I am really glad for the Princess!" yelled a girl.

"I am glad the Knight made it, "A quiet little girl seemed mutter to herself.

"I like the part when he has to face the witches army," said a boy

"Yeah, but you remember when he blasted the dragon? That's more epic!" replied his friend.

The pink-haired girl, and a princess herself, Estellise—or to be short, Estelle, giggled to those reactions of the children. My, this is why she loves to write stories and read them for children. That includes making morals from the story for the children to get.

"Thanks for always bringing us stories, my children love it and they have well-behavior when they're near you, please do always bring us your stories" Said an old woman who seems to be the mother of one of the children.

Estelle smiled wide. She felt really bright and happy with that comment "Thank you! Of course, if they still want to hear more from me, hehe"

"Of course we want!" a boy encouraged her.

"Yeah, I really admire the great Knight! He's my Idol!" a girl added.

"Don't get excited, kids, the reality fact is the Knight wasn't that good, he's dense and slow to even realize that the princess had being kidnapped. And man, he's handful one who need to get a help from a chirping bird"

Suddenly, a deep voice with the familiar tone of sarcastically comment heard. That, no other but yours truly notable "barbarian" Ex-knight from the empire, who currently worked some errands at the Lower Quarter. Even if he got being "nicer" after he was involved in Adephagos event and interacted with more people, he's still got his devilish and sarcastic personality along him. And he's always with his loyal sidekick, Repede. Yes, he was Yuri Lowell.

"Yuri!" Estelle widened her eyes, before she put a cranky face upon her "Stop invading the children innocence with lame adult joke, Yuri" she protested.

Yuri grinned.

"Well, story-teller lady, when I was a kid, all of my readings were political gag" he said half joking. "And if I am to match that Knight character with Flynn, I'd laugh even more. I mean, imagine him being charming and busy to save a princess—wait who is the princess role here? You?" he teased her.

" Don't mix the reality to my children story, okay?" Estelle objected him.

Yuri laughed a little as he patted Repede. He seemed always doing errand, but fortunately—or not, he got the location near the spot where Estelle always read her stories for children. And since she read it aloud, Yuri can hear every single event in her tale and story. There were quite a lot, from dancing mice, dragon myth, the twin brother who look for their mother, the doll maker old grandpa, the loyal pigeon adventure, and many more.

"By the way, the weather worries me… right, Yuri? How about you?" Estelle looked above and noticed that the cloud is very thick and dark. And rumbles sounds always heard. Each time more and more gloomy.

"I'd be worried if I am a laundry" Yuri terse replied. "It'll just rain here, princess. Don't over think it and be sure to keep your books safe. I know you're lacking of sleep illustrating it" Yuri flicked a goodbye while leaving Estelle in surprised.

"How did he know.."

_-Aspio—_

There's always an exception of loyalty. Most of Aspio's Mage feel honored to have duty to running a research in advanced technology and new engine to cover the lost energy of Blastia. But there is someone "special" here who put her loyalty to Blastia— now to science, and doesn't even care how the empire will run with their horse drowning to the deep mud.

Sure, but for her, after the Blastia has gone and finally claimed that there is only 15% left of the entire world, researching new human-physical based technology is also fun. She found many possibilities using the nature energy aside the Aer. For example, the wind, fluid, and other mechanical system existed.

Put the big project of engine aside, this genius young mage has decide to visit her precious friend back then in the capital of Zaphias. And it's been really, really long time since that promise has been made. Guess she was being too busy when it came to experiments. But she fully decided that today no project will disturb her plan. She even had prepared a gift for "her", one precious friend that she really likes. She wrapped it in a box; no one would know what it is.

And So, Rita Mordio, took off from Aspio and departed to the capital. But she noticed the weather at first she got out from the sheltered town.

"What the heck is this, the weather turned so ugly just when I finally decide to leave, feel like someone putting a mockery here" she grumbled, as she set off.

-_Castle of Zaphias—_

"Hurricane Storm?" Ioder lifted up his cup of tea. In front of him, there seated the informant man—who seems already get his mind blown and nervous to even at least enjoy his served tea. Beside him is Flynn, who seems to put himself in alert already once he heard the first Issue.

"Yes . It is confirmed that a Hurricane storm will hit the capital. According to them, this will be the biggest storm ever. And there is really high chance that it will cause destructions at the capital" the Informant explained.

"It's not something that world-ending related …or so?" Flynn gazed bold at him asking for confirmation. It is only natural for everyone in Terca to put suspicion of strange events due to world destruction event recently occurred,

"No, no, it's just usual nature phenomenon. However, since it's kind of strong and dangerous, we have to alert the capital. But none to cause a mass panic, actually" he replied.

"But if it's not an Earthquake, I believe this castle and others in Noble Quarter are build strong to face the hurricane?" Ioder asked curiously as he sipped his tea.

"Yes it has been confirmed. Our worry is actually the Lower Quarter. They live mostly in low foundation standard and wooden houses—they'll get disastrous mess and destructions there..which can take their lives" the Informant warned them.

"Estellise—" Ioder suddenly got his mind to that princess when the word Lower Quarter being said. She was still there.

And looks like Flynn thought of the same like him. They stared to each other again.

"We need the Lower Quarter people to get informed about this, and send some Knights to help them evacuate to the underground shelter" Ioder made his decision. "And—quick. I sensed the weather getting worse and worse"

"Actually—they have estimated the time, it will strike in..more and less 45 minutes from now" suddenly the Informant leaked them more.

"!"

"We have no time—" Ioder looked down, while Flynn in quick respond, stood up.

"I'll get my troops there in pronto right now, and since Lady Estellise is there, I'll get to the location by myself to make sure she's safe" Flynn told them his intention.

Ioder blinked for a while, staring at him before he finally nodded.

"Alright. Be sure to carry this duty well, Flynn Scifo" He finally said.

"I will," Flynn nodded as he turned away and stepped quickly. But before he left, he turned once again to Ioder and the Informant.

"Prince Ioder, Please be safe. Mr. Informant, Just in case, please informs the whole castle guards and other crews, to make sure everyone here safe. I'll go to Sodia and the other" he suggested.

"I understood" the Informant nodded.

The Lower Quarter started to feel uneasy about the wind. It was so dark like evening, although it supposed to be still in bright afternoon. The merchant, magazine and grocery sellers had their hard time to keep their stuffs from being blown. The children stopped playing, they went back to their home with the oldies, but still, being inside the home wasn't feeling that safe, since the roof and the wall shaken, and they made crack and collapse sounds.

Yuri was lifting a box of oranges when he realized that the weather is not the usual cloudy rain. Might be not much, and Yuri wasn't even a sailor but he somehow knew how to read the weather—and this one is bad. Repede barked as the birds started to fly to the north direction in strange formation. Yuri foretold that Repede, and those birds, had their instinctive worked to get alerted of the coming soon disaster.

He also took full notice when he saw some Knights are sent there, and he knew whose troops they are. The Knights seemed like they were informing the Lower Quarter people for an alert and preparation for evacuation.

"Seems like, something big is coming, eh" Yuri muttered lazily. He turned to Repede. "Ya feel it, bud?"

Repede of course, cannot answer. But he looked at Yuri with an eye contact that Yuri might be the only one who got it.

"Yuri!" A gentle female voice was calling him. It was Estelle and she—as expected—looks terribly worried. But the cause was not about her. She panted when she got near him.

"The weather is getting bad and I saw some Knights evacuating people to the underground shelter. Is something urgent happened?" She, as one who was a really important connection to the recent Adephagos disaster, still felt a bit traumatic and paranoid when being put to this kind of situation.

"Don't worry. It's only an upcoming storm, and at least we're not in the sea," Said Yuri, the expected less worried person in the capital.

Estelle stared at Yuri and nodded. She will believe his word, again. In that moment of silence, suddenly they heard Repede barked once more. But this time, there is a familiar voice heard, shouting.

"Get off me! Now! I need to meet Estelle as fast as I—" the squeaky little girl stopped "playing" with Repede—who teased her incoming, when she saw two familiar figures which is no other but her old companion, the annoying Yuri and her precious friend Estelle.

"Wow, the _real _storm is coming," Yuri said, mocking her.

"Rita!" Estelle changed to be joyful happy sounded and quickly greeted her. Rita, who wasn't really ready felt very ultimate nervous when Estelle hugged her.

"It's been such long time, How are you? I miss you!" Estelle said, still in her hype.

"Ah, uh…I am fine—err I miss you too," Is the best Rita can give as answer due to her nervousness. "I decide to meet you here, finally, on purpose" she explained more.

"You came here all along just to meet me? I am so happy!" Said Estelle loud, as she was almost shouting. She was just too happy. It's like salvation in an ugly weather disaster.

"Only Estelle? I am being forgotten that easy? Ouch my broken heart" Yuri sneaked at them and pretend to be cranky to tease that little genius mage. Rita nodded and tried to reply her with kind smile, and as to Yuri, she gave him her very best sharp glare, to make him shut up.

The wind kept on blowing stronger and stronger. Suddenly the crowded Lower Quarter became almost as horror as a dead city. It seems that the Knight has evacuated most of the people. But even so, Estelle and Rita were still enjoying their reunion. Yuri had always been contented, but he knew when it is the time to be worried for real especially he doesn't want Estelle and Rita having their joke chit chat and suddenly a platform crushed their head until dead in front of him, like a suspense joke show.

"Girls, I know you don'tt like man to interrupt your bonding time, but if we ain't attempted to evacuate, a certain Knight—"

"Yuri! Lady Estellise!"

"—will come and scold us to- wait, wait, how did he came for REAL?" Yuri said and turned his head at the same time when a really, really well-known voice was calling upon them. Repede barked when that blonde knight was incoming.

"Ah, Flynn" Estelle noticed her name being called and turned to the voice source.

"Afternoon, Lady Estellise, and.." Flynn stopped by, seemingly trying to pull out a name from his memories "Rita Mordio"

Both Estelle and Rita nodded to him. He is not necessarily having a reunion time of them having battle together at past, but instead going to the point of his duty.

"The situation here is dangerous—why would you still being here? Yuri, why didn't you take them to safety?" Flynn twitched to Yuri, in mid-anger tone. He knew very well that Yuri was a big slack off and let along easy going, but to be like that in this situation had worrying him.

"Tch, just put the blame on me, blondie. They're having fun reunion, what do I do? Drag them forcefully like a rapist?" Yuri, as always, countered him with dry joke of sarcasm.

Flynn stared at Yuri and then he exhaled a deep breath.

"…Okay it's not time for debate. We have almost no time left now. Let's get to the nearest underground shelter" Flynn took command.

"You hear that, ladies? Go on before he got mad—or else I have to bear being the punchbag" Yuri turned to the girls and persuaded them to move.

"Okay, we got it!" Estelle understood. She nodded together with Rita, followed by a bark from Repede.

Flynn took quick respond and being the lead for them. There were many underground shelter entrance built spread of at the lower quarter. And since they had been built, the knights had their new task to remember where the entrance located in every spot so they can execute their evacuation job properly. From the fountain there, the nearest spot is just down, about near Yuri's place now, where Flynn was there as well. Actually, Yuri remembered that entrance really well because, during the building process, it made noises that were always disturbed him while sleeping.

Oddly enough, in this one spot shelter, there were no other people but them. It seems that they were the only one inside this shelter. It's like an abandoned place.

"Yugh," Yuri commented "The air…it's dense and I almost can't breathe. How do I suppose to breathe here?"

Flynn looked around the shelter. It seems it was half hearted when it was built. It was not as neat as the other shelter.

"It's your another bad luck, yes? Yuri Lowell" Rita sighed when she walked in, mocked Yuri.

"Please don't judge it that just because it got built near my place" Yuri lazily begged.

"Hmm..as lazy as they were when they made this shelter, there is supposed to be an air circulation system made" Flynn muttered as he was thinking.

Estelle watched them three, clueless of that to do, while Rita tapping her feet and formed her usual thinking pose. That's when Rita found out an ominous spot on the shelter wall.

"Wait, look at that.." Rita pointed to it. Soon, Yuri and Flynn focused their sight on the direction pointed by her. It looked like a big human-made hole, but it got closed because some wired stuck there, inside.

"That's the air circulation system, and.." Flynn informed them, before his sentence being cut by Yuri "It got closed and we're all going to either die breathless here or being thrown high by the hurricane outside" he said, dry-joking again.

"Nope. We can repair it, but we have to do a little digging. Yuri, you follow me, and you three, just wait in there" Flynn suggested.

"Wait Flynn, since when I have become your subordinate? Hey" Yuri protested, but Flynn was already walked deeper inside the shelter to do the repair job. Yuri had no choice but to follow him, with some sighs, big sighs.

Estelle and Rita had no choice but to wait as well. Estelle doubt if she can help with something she doesn't know, while Rita's "help" will more likely a "trouble", especially, if she tried some small spell like fireball inside the shelter.

Well, it was fine after all, all she got interested to, was only to give Estelle the present she has prepared.

But..wait. She realized that during the time with Repede, she has left the present… outside. She gulped.

"I…think I will go out for a while" Said Rita to Estelle as she walked to the entrance.

"But Rita..Flynn told us to wait here. Don't go outside, it's dangerous" Estelle tried to hold her.

Rita gazed at her; she didn't want to make her worried. But, really she wanted to give that thing badly to her.

"I…Got something important left. Don't worry; I know exactly how to put myself out of trouble! I'll be back soon!" Rita said as she quickly made her way out, before Estelle has chance to stop her.

"Rita! Don't—"it was too late when she said that.

Outside, Rita felt the wind will really fly her away if she doesn't put big cautious. She remembered that she put the present near a small pot, near the house located around the fountain. Swiftly, but carefully she moved back to the place she used to. But how unfortunate, a cat, a wild cat had played with the box and conquered it as its, when Rita just arrived and intended to grab the box and get back safely, and fast.

"..You little"

Rita jumped and tried to retrieve her present box from the cat, but the cat was faster. It dodged her, still biting the ribbon attached to the box. The cat hissed to her. If Rita was a cat, she could do the same hiss like this one. But she wasn't, so she glared at the cat. She can use fireball if only the surrounding wasn't as fragile as this.

Finally, the cat felt that Rita was a threat and decided to bring the present run away. That's when Rita got startled and panicked.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Rita shouted as she chased the cat. She forgot already about that she has to come back to the shelter quickly and her mind was focused on the cat, and the present box.

Meanwhile, at the shelter, Estelle waited with worry in her face, exactly at the same time when Flynn and Yuri had finished their job. The Air circulation system is now opened and worked well for supplying their breathe source until the storm faded.

"It's all fine now, Lady Estellise, the system has gotten back to work," Flynn come up with Yuri behind him. Yuri noticed that, one of members has gone.

"And where is Rita?" Yuri asked.

Estelle looked down, having a worried face still on her face. "Rita..She's… gone outside" she said slowly.

"Whoof.."Repede followed.

"What?" Flynn has his surprised face. "How come? I already told and she must already know—it's really dangerous outside"

"I don't really know, she said she got something important left outside. And I was unable to stop her, I am sorry" Estelle said in a sad tone.

"We all know, when Rita said 'something important to her' nobody of us can stop her. She's _that _stubborn" Yuri sighed. He was not even realizing that he is almost as bad stubborn as the mentioned mage.

"No matter, she'd be in extreme danger— we have to get her back" Flynn gave them a worried look, somehow uncertain. Nonetheless, he, without hesitation stepped himself, ready to go back outside.

"Hey now now, Flynn, you said it is dangerous and now you're going alone? Flynn—" Yuri got cut because that blonde already set off, not even listening to him.

"Tch.." Yuri scratched his head. He was worried with his besties. No matter how strong he is, one cannot tell that he can face the raging nature alone. It's still very dangerous for him to go alone. Yet, if he follows Flynn to go outside, and left Repede there to guard her, there is big chance Estelle—who concerned about Rita will force him to take her with him. And having Estelle outside in weather like this is a worst choice. It was such a dilemma.

Yuri exhaled.

_Buddy, you've got to be safe. _He thought deeply in his mind.

"Umm..Yuri?" Estelle called him softly. Her voice indicated that she was scared, and extremely worried. Yuri had no choice but to stay for her sake, and meanwhile hoped for the best for Flynn, and also Rita.

"Don't worry, Estelle. Just like that Knight in your story, he will save the princess and come back alive" Yuri tried to put ease on her.

_-Lower Quarter Outside—_

She forgot already in which block of Lower Quarter she was. That cat was too agile and she had to put effort in chasing the damned cat. And this time, she started to get panicked. The roofs of the buildings which surrounded her got shaken. The sky was ultimately dark and gloom. And she cannot stand of the wind anymore. And it was starting to rain heavy as well.

"Dang…where was the shelter located?" Rita ran, completely forgotten of the cat. As for the gift, maybe she can pick another present for Estelle. But right now she had to think of a way how to come back alive. Thunder has occurred. The sky is fully raging. The storm hurricane has come.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier. Rita coughed once and twice while she was running. But the heavy rain caused a thick fog that made her harder to see locations in the maze-like Lower Quarter. She got startled sometimes, when the thunder occurred.

Rita stopped to catch a breath under a home balcony with wide roof. Dang she can't find the shelter—neither way to the fountain nor Yuri's place. Does she have to resist the storm outside like this? How if the hurricane fly her away?

"If only I brought one of my machinery tools I've recently invented" she murmured to herself, Regretting.

…_ta_

Flip.

Rita's ear flag off when she felt she heard a sound. _Is there actually someone who's still outside right now?_

Rita put on her goggles—she rarely used, but it didn't help that much at all. It was still foggy for her to see clearly. She put back off her goggles away. She thought that she can foretell where the voice came from if she focusing more.

"…ta…Rita!"

She blinked. Wasn't that her name being called?

"Rita!"

And yes, she was right. Before she asked herself who was looking for her in this ugly storm, the man had showing himself in front of her. He panted, but his face looked relieved.

"Finally..I thought it was hopeless to look for you at all. Glad that I've found you" he said, in the middle of his tired pants.

Rita didn't say a word or any reply at all. All she can do just gazing at this man, this blonde knight. She was surprised herself—mixed with a bit of uneasy feeling. He has gone through it all, only to look for her. Honestly, although they weren't having that much chance to talk or gather with him, she heard much and she can see that Flynn is a nice man, but never expected that when the moment came, he'll do this far. She felt rather uneasy because it was her own intention to face herself to danger, but he took that as his responsible, and dragged himself along to this hardness.

"Are you okay? Or…were you tripped? Can you walk?" Flynn bent down to her so they now can face each other at the same level. He put a really worried face. And he wasn't even scolds her.

Rita, who never be that good when facing people who act nice to her, can only nod, and give him some stuttered answer "I..I am fine. I am here to take a break..that's all. Nothing happened" she answered honestly.

Flynn looked at her for a while before he smiled

"That's nice to hear, I was afraid if anything happened. Let's go back to the shelter then, the weather gets worse" he offered.

Rita nodded slowly. She stood up all by herself, and finally tagged along him when he led the way back. At this rate, everything should fine.

Should be fine.

Or…at least that was what they're thinking.

Crack.

Rita flag off her ear again. The sounds weren't a relieving sign to her. And besides, she started to hear some harder rumbles and shaken roofs. She slowed her pace and looked around and above. She found a really fragile roof, it looked like it was going to fall down… to Flynn.

"WATCH OUT!"

Flynn turned his attention to her when she yelled. And then in his reflect, he looked above and found out that the roof falling down to him. Thankfully he has that nice trained reflex, so, he can dodge it in the perfect timing before his head being crushed like tomato puree.

Rita huffed, with shocked expressions and fast heart-beat. If she wasn't alerted or if she was late 2 seconds, she'd see a high ranked Knight beheaded in front of her eyes while his blood splashed on her face.

Flynn gazed same in shocked state to the roof fragrance on the ground. He felt so relieved that he managed to dodge it. It could be really ugly.

But they can't relax just yet. The strong wind blow has made the entire roofs shaken, with chance of falling—in other words, they'll have roof rain catastrophes upon their head. And it started sooner than Rita would predict.

This time, Flynn got alerted first. To his reflect and respond, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to run with him, and in late second after, every single and each roof upon their head, slowly crushing down. And to make it more dramatic, the trees were falling down as well, hitting the glasses of the houses and make it like a scene where sugar being spread out.

"Eek-!" Rita shouted as they were almost hit by another flying platform. Gladly, Flynn got his left hand, guiding hers, and his right hand with his sword, destroying all possible obstacles and danger.

"Worry not, Rita. Just don't let go of my hand!" Flynn assured her while keeping his attention to their surroundings as well.

Rita just thought of this way—how come she can let go—if he was the one who grabbed with a strong grip of her hand?

Whatever, she'll just keep the same pace as Flynn's until they can arrive safely at the shelter.

When Flynn ran through west housing district, he had to put a sudden emergency brake, when suddenly, not only roof—the entire house fall down to the front.

"Oh shi—" Flynn gritted his teeth. He was about to take steps back, that's when they realized that they had trapped in house surroundings—and every of them were just going to fall or it seemed that way.

Flynn tried to keep his mind focus and calm. He tried to see an opening where they can slip and escaping.

That's it. He found one already.

"This way," Flynn quickly moved, dragging Rita along him. As far as he predicted, the next area he moved to should be a large field where the kids at lower quarter often to play sports game. They should be fine there.

Yet, he never predicted that the Hurricane core was there.

Neither Rita.

They never see something big like that before. The hurricane spun, rampaging at the field, and they realized that this time there is no escape for real.

"No.." Rita was a bit less worrying person, just as Yuri. But this time she felt herself covered by fear. She doesn't even have the urge to yell. As much as strong wind spell she ever got… no. this one isn't..

The next moment, all she felt is , she lost grip from Flynn when something powerful hit her. And then everything suddenly turned black.


	2. Wandering

Quick Update on two. The story flew fluently inside of my mind thus it was really easy to give birth to chapters—with decent page numbers.

Still no BETA, anyone willing to?

**Chapter 2**

**Wandering**

One who slept might see a dream, or they might not. That dream always leads you to the other places, not in the world, but in your own mind, or another dimension where you cannot really tell where you are. She felt the same, but maybe she wasn't dreaming at all. She noticed her body was being lifted up, floating around in the place where everything seems so dark, and there were only some spectrum light.

She had read it before somewhere, when a human reached out their limit of consciousness, their mind will "fly" to a phase called "trance". That is the bridge between reality space and place where people claimed as dead. While she was still half conscious, judging her memory that she was hit by that big nature disaster, she thought that maybe, she was on her way to that phase. She was totally succumbed, like a weak leaf being brought by a blowing wind. However she still can hear some whispering voice, an echoing laughter, and then the sounds which she often heard daily. Probably, this was the moment where the dead will got their lifetime memory played back.

_It is real, but it is not  
it is you, but it is not yourself  
it is them, but they are not the same_

_That is your reality but that is also not_

Weird, where and when she had hear that ridiculous poem? It was not good at all. Let it slide, she just got to wait where she finally landed after all this vain flight. Heaven, will it be? And maybe, she'll meet the angels. At least, that would be nicer.

And finally, she felt that she was being landed, hugged by a warm light, as she felt she can finally open her eyes, and—

"You're awake. Good morning" said a soft gentle voice, just when she thought her ear functioning again. Rita gained her consciousness fully when she realized that it was really startling, because her eyes straightly caught that man's face when she first awoken.

"Guh!" Rita held up her startled shriek. She then tried to gestured herself when she gained her seated position. She gazed around, trying to recognize her surroundings and circumstances. The soil..it felt real. She was alive. And moreover, so did that blonde knight and they were seemed to be just two of them.

"I confirmed that you were alive, but you got unconscious. I wondered when will you finally woke up," he said as he turned away, making distance from her and busy correcting his armors—which were looked really badly damaged.

_But, you don't have to be that close to me..that startled me!_ Rita said in her mind as she felt relieved. If he stayed too close she will burst in drumming heartbeat. She huffed and once again re-confirmed where they were. It was strange… the place did not look any like place in Zaphias or someplace nears it. They were in a kind of forest—maybe jungle.

"Where…are we?" she asked as she wondered.

"It seems we have being brought away that far. I did not recognize this place as well" He answered, noticing her confused face. It wasn't only her, he also feel that the place ain't feel like even one place in Terca Lumieris at all. Where the hurricane did took them? Moreover, actually what happened during the event?

Rita gazed down, she saw that some parts of her clothing were torn, but it wasn't as bad as it looked at Flynn's.

"..you were protecting me all the time, weren't you?" she nonchalantly asked. That made Flynn stopped fixing his armor and taking care of his mess. He blinked a bit after he turned to her.

"When we were caught up with that disaster, I tried to guard you from damages you might take, although, after that, in no mere second I got blacked out as well" he confessed. That probably he also experienced the same thing when she felt like she was flying and being brought away. And Rita was curious at that.

"Say…did you hear some strange voice?" she asked again. This time, Flynn took his silent moment, with uncertain face, before he slowly nod assured to her.

_So it was really unusual…_ Rita thought as she touched her neck Blastia. They still using them, in order to absorb the 15 % of Blastia energy left in the air. And that was when Rita felt a total unusual. She can't feel any of that energy anymore. It was no longer 15%, it might reach to zero—none at all. She put a suspicious expressions mixed with some worry. Judging from it, there were only two possibilities. The occurred disaster has connection to wipe away the left blastia energy—or either, they were _not_ in Terca Lumieris no longer, no matter how that hardly is in their logic.

"Rita?"

Rita snapped out of her thought, when once again, she stared at his close up worried face gazing at her. She was almost shrieking again. _Oh_ _geez please stop that already!_

"What's wrong? You looked like hurt or something.." asked Flynn.

Rita did not really know how to face it. She was in total nervous. Speaking to new people already made her awkward. Although, she can always cover it by being spicy or cynical, let along debating with that kind of Yuri or Raven also other annoying peeps. But with the kind of Estelle, and also this one, is really a big doom for her pride.

"N-nah.. I just make a thought of something. R-really. And it isn't your business, stop worrying" She said, trying to hide her nervous with a spicy tone of answer. Her usual facial of blush still showed, though. If it was Yuri or Raven, they surely will tease her more.

"I see. Good then, if there is something that I could be help, please don't hesitate to ask" told him, while giving her an assuring smile.

Rita just nodded slowly at him; don't know why she cannot reply that nice smile of him. When he was back to fix his armor business along with his sword, she just stared to him. This time she wasn't thinking of Blastia. instead, she wondered about that man. It was true that during the recent adventure to blast the Adephagos disaster, that certain knight, which is Yuri's besties had showed up upon them few times, and he was also involved in their battles, especially, knowing some political figures of the empire had their role interfering some important connection with the problem the Brave Vesperia—that also includes her- were solving. But that was all. She might already had decent bond to the "peeps" of Brave Vesperia like Yuri, Raven, let along Judith, Patty, Karol, and of course, Estelle. But with this man…not really. To her opinion he has some kind different of charisma, that made she felt awkward if she had to have conversation only with him. They were having conversation, a little though. The rest were brought together with other Brave Vesperia.

Honestly, she had been watching over and curious of his figure. She saw that he has similar characteristic with Yuri, but of course, with lot of gap differences. Yuri is simply lovable annoying devil, and similar to her, he doesn't like to look "good" although he is actually caring. Flynn has some kind of warm charisma. He is polite, nice and determinated. He showed his caring attitude transparently, much like the warmth Estelle has. However she also felt that there is something on him that is more complex; even to compare with Yuri… which she hasn't known yet. There was never any chance to beat her wonder though, or way to find out in what way her trust will work on him.

"That voice.."

Rita stopped wandering in her mind when Flynn suddenly muttered. She paid attention to that person.

"I assumed that it has certain meaning, now that you actually heard it as well" He let out of what he was thinking. So he had been wondering about that thing. Rita agreed. Not to mention, she hasn't tell him yet that it was so strange of this place, when she no longer felt the Blastia power. She doubted that she could cast any incantation at all.

"I wonder about it too, but honestly, I am at my suspect to think where we actually are" Rita confessed.

It got replied with a nod by Flynn.

"There is only one way to find out. We have to explore, however…" Flynn looked down as he inhaled "In this unknown place, there must be huge threat and dangers" he continued, there was some uncertain tone in his way of speaking. Probably, he was kind of afraid that he would fail like the last time, and made them trapped into the trouble instead of escaping it.

"I am aware of that. But it's like we were not betting our lives before, back then" Rita talked as she tried to pertain to the Adephagos battle. Besides, in the name of Blastia, she had to find out of why the energy was stopped flowing. It was a real mystery that she concerned.

Flynn stared at her, before giving her a slight smile, after he remembered the past events with Yuri and the other Brave Vesperia.

"If you insist so, then let us" Flynn had no choice but to agree. "Stay on cautious" he suggested to her, which is replied by a single nod from Rita.

Suddenly Rita insisted on something. "Ah, wait" she told him. Flynn stopped for a moment and popped out his question mark facial. Rita suddenly torn her own black sleeves which had already being torn major by the hurricane. Her black sleeves were now completely gone, left her only wearing the red robe. She then stepped in front of him, with a bold gaze at him. That making him wondered in nerves. Rita huffed before she tied her robe to his hand's injury—which Flynn thought he had hid well.

"Ah.." Flynn to his surprised didn't expect that she'd notice that small thing.

"..You cannot use First Aid, right?" Rita guessed, as she was expecting it. Nobody should underestimate her observing skill.

"You found out.." Flynn confessed as he patted the band made by her sleeves.

Rita nodded. So her feeling of the Blastia power had been gone was true after all.

"Now that I am assured that…we're really in unusual situation" she foretold.

"And we have to find out the answer or else it might turn bad" Flynn added to her. Both of them stare upon each other, nonchalantly. To Rita, she just can't stare at people's eyes directly, which is why she quickly turned away before she blush with nervous.

"Y-yeah," she nodded as she answered.

Flynn chuckled; he started to see the very attitude of Rita, which was kind of amusing to him. He noticed that she was not annoying or cold, she was just kind of shy especially when it involved with her true emotions.

Without any further ado, both of them started to explore the place. It was a large forest, with strange tree color of purplish—some of them even glowing in green to yellow-blue gradation. The more they observed it, the more they realized that it was not felt exactly like in Zaphias, not even in Terca Lumieries after all. No matter how gorgeous it is, they can feel an enormous aura suppressed them.

They have been walked for 2 hours now without any break. And there were no sign of exit, either any mark showing that they were still in Terca Lumiries. Rita coughed, she was one strong girl to put a fight on, but her stamina was not really. As Flynn still wanted to go on, he realized that his little companion has showed a sign of exhaust. So he decided a take 5.

Rita lay down under a tree and panted. She felt a really good feeling to rest her body upon, guess that she was already too tired. As she will usually whine if she get burdened during the journey with Yuri and other, this time she felt the opposite. Honestly she had been feeling guilty, because all of this trouble was actually triggered by her.

"Sorry" was her terse respond when she saw Flynn followed her. The blond knight knelt down to her and shook his head.

"Don't mind it. Just take rest as much as you need it, don't force yourself" he smiled again, trying to put her at ease.

Rita gulped. Talking about being nice, he was _too_ kind. Look, it was actually her fault was it not? That she made him being dragged to this but still he took care of her very well. Rita just didn't get it…maybe he is just a simple idiot. But if it is so, she doesn't mind this kind of "idiot" person.

They have some awkward moment when both of them sat. Rita obviously couldn't start a conversation at all, don't hope for her. However, being silenced like this feels rather discomfort for her. She wondered what to do.

"May I ask something?" Suddenly, and fortunately, Flynn has the urge to start conversation at first.

Rita was startled. She then again as usual, being stuttered and spicy, as she was trying to cover her nervous. "W-why asking? Just spit it out if you have things in your mind, silly" she said. With a little worry, she kind of regret of why she had responded that way, she would make Flynn felt neglected or unease.

Out of expectation, Flynn's respond was a chuckle. He made Rita blinked with a super dense face, wondering of what was funny.

"Well, Rita," Flynn moved his body a bit. To her surprised, he gestured more relax now, unlike his usual firm gesture. Same goes with his tone of speaking. But still, as charismatic as usual. "Out with the formality now. It is not necessary be said, but same like Yuri and other, just think of me like your best buddies, please, don't be that nervous" he uttered fluently.

Rita grabbed her knees as she felt that his sentence was a bingo dart to her.

"Wha- I am not nervous!" she tried to deny, however it was very obvious on her face, showed that she grew redden. He was right.

Her reactions just made him chuckled again. As he is usually nice and hard to find him evil, he tempted to tease this little genius mage. Well, at least a bit, that it won't hurt her.

"Oh, really?" he asked as he moved his face closer to her. He stared straight to her eyes without hesitation, to see if she will look at his eyes straight, or will she turned away. And his guess was true. Rita in awkward, quickly turned her face away.

"R-really, why would you think that way? hmph" She lowered her voice, because her tone is clearly showing that she was trying to lie.

"I noticed that you won't see straight to my eyes when we are talking. It is only natural that was done by a nervous person. Am I wrong?" said him, gently. "I don't know why were you nervous, probably due to my formality, but just like I said; think of me like your other buddy. Like Yuri.."

"He is not my buddy!" denied Rita, as he turned to his face, and this time. She gazed straight to his ocean blue eyes. It was all nonchalantly. Rita was surprised herself. Now she was staring at him, and..she felt less stiff compared to before. She was more at ease.

Flynn smiled. "There," he said, "It's more comfortable right?" he continued. Rita couldn't say anything, she just scratched her cheek. That was a new side of Flynn she just learned. But he is still the way he is.

"What I want to know is that you came out of the shelter, and Lady Estellise said you were retrieving your important thing" Flynn started.

_Oh that_… Rita felt a bit embarrassed.

"I was wondering, what was that. Something important that made you even faced the ultimate danger. Sorry if I suddenly ask" he continued.

Rita rolled her eyes. Guess it won't be pain, and unlike Yuri, he likely will not laugh at her if she told him the truth.

"It was a present..a gift, for Estelle" She confessed. "I am awkward with people, alright. I mostly care about my research, and those people I know never show that much care for me. They were talking bad about me. I never had friends—and she was.." Rita looked down and hesitated. She realized that she talked too much, unlike usual "..Why did I telling you.." she said as she rubbed her own head.

Flynn looked at her for some moments. He then tilted his head with some kind of strange smile, but full of understanding.

"I see now. I understand that kind of feeling, alright" he confessed as he closed his eyes, seemed like he recalled upon some memories. Rita twitched to him. At her guess, he mostly was talking about Yuri. Although, majority of all that she saw of them was how they argued each other, but indeed, inside of that there were existed the strong unseen bond between them. Rita clutched her robe, she thought that she was started to get used to him.

"…and I guess the chit chat time should be delayed" Flynn opened his eyes out of sudden. His gentle gaze is now changed to bold and full of alert. His tone grew darker. Rita blinked her eyes before she finally realized that she sensed another presence—whatever it is, it has a strong killing aura. Flynn stood up and brought his steady position to fight, with his hand near his sword. Rita followed after. She threw her sight to her surrounding, trying to detect where might be the enemies were.

"Stay sharp," Flynn held his breathe, as he tried to collect full of his concentration. The glowing bushes showed no signs. Everything was in their normal state.

Rita felt dejavu. She learned well from the recent accident. When the surrounding showed no abnormalities, usually the attack will come from…

"Above," Flynn gasped as he quickly lifted his head. A strange blue shadow was striking upon him, Flynn has no chance to dodge so he blocked it with his sword, while Rita jumped aside, putting distance from trouble.

"!" Rita gasped. She was expecting some kind of monster or anything, but as the blue shadow landed after Flynn wiped it with his sword; the figure of that blue shadow became clear. And that kind of a surprise to see, a human, or to be detailed, a girl, in age about same as Rita's.

The girl gritted her teeth, pissed that her attack was missed. She dressed in ninja-like uniform in color of blue, including her hair. Her hair was doubling pony-tailed and she used an axe. It was astonishing to think that her movement was so swift, knowing that she used heavy weapon.

They spoken no words, but instead their eyes were talking. Both Flynn and that mysterious attacker glanced to each other, and the girl was noticing of Rita's presence as well. Flynn took a cautious step back, as he try to count when the timing is right to strike back.

Rita was itching. She mostly did not like being attacked without reason, especially from strangers. If only the Blastia worked, she would have strike her with good Indignations and make her as similar to barbeque—or even meat puree.

Flynn was aware that he cannot use any element based attack. So his hope was just to depend entirely to his swordsmanship skill and reflexes. What should be anticipated is, can this girl use any special movement?

Suddenly, the girl grinned as she suddenly, without any hesitation strike on Flynn. Glad that Flynn also aware of that. As best as he can he blocked the axe attack with his sword. But damn, it felt so heavy for him. He's not in prime condition to battle. His hand started to succumb.

"Tch!" Flynn gritted his teeth.

Rita can no longer tolerate. She doesn't have fireball, but her wipe scroll will still do some threat. She moved in flash, and lowered her body. She was targeting that girl's feet.

"Phi!"

It hit a good strike.

"Ugh—" the girl lost her balance and was brought down, let along her pre-emptive attack has been stopped. Flynn saw this as chance and in turn, he gave her a strike back. Unfortunately, the girl seemed to have great skill battle. She was still able to block the attack with her axe.

"Not for long," Rita said as she grinned. It was 2 vs 1. Fighting Flynn alone could be enough threat, but how about with her giving hand? Rita quickly swung her scroll to damage that girl.

"Eat this—"

Snap.

Suddenly, a dagger was flying toward Rita and snapped out her scroll.

"What?" Rita was terribly shocked. She became unbalanced. And before she managed to regain her balance, she felt her hand in sudden being wrapped by slim ribbon. Not only that, before she realized, her body had already being wrapped, and she was being dragged with. She landed on a figure, and that figure reached out a hand, fully clam her body while pointing a sharp dagger to her neck. Rita was locked.

"Ri-" Flynn gasped, he lost his focus to the pigtailed girl, that made him didn't see the upcoming kick to his torso. He took the damage, and become unbalanced. The girl took this as chance to snap his sword out of him, retook the sword as her, and pointed the sword toward him.

"Surrender without any fight," Said a person who took Rita as hostage. Rita realized that the figure was also a girl, in age about the same as her. She said with cold voice to both Rita and Flynn.

"Your hands up, don't try to do anything ridiculous!" said the pony-tailed girl who was more squeaky as she moved Flynn's sword closer to his face.

Rita did not accept this. "You asshole—who do you think you are!" she shouted in anger. Her gesture likely indicated that she was about to rebel and put a fight once more.

"Rita," Flynn's voice calmly cut upon her firing tone. He stared at her with a look on his blue eyes as if he was asking her to understand.

Rita, unbelievably caught his spoken eyes very well. She held her anger inside and spitted out in pissed.

"That's good. Now tell us what you intend to, by invading our forest territory?" said the cold girl with long blue hair.

_Territory..?_ Flynn twitched to both of the girls' uniform as he gave thought in his mind. _Ah, I see, so that's why they.._

"Huh-what? Weren't it you two barbarians who invaded us, we're not even—" Rita's temper has risen.

"We're not your enemy," Flynn calmly declared with his bold tone. Rita was about to curse them once or twice more, but when he cut her, she eventually losing the urge to do so.  
"It's up to you to believe on us or not, but we don't have any fishy plan to be executed here. We were here by accident" Flynn explained to them. It was unknown that was it because of his decent literal skill or he is just having that great charisma, he managed to persuade those two guardian girls to delay executing both of them in place.

"…." The long haired cold girl stared at him. But she seemed to believe in him.

"Then, what do we do now, sister?" suddenly the pony-tailed girl turned, giving a confused face.

Rita doesn't really get it, but judging from their conversation, it seems that these two attacked them out of misunderstanding. They looked like guardian with duty to protect this forest, which likely one of their territory. Thanks to Flynn and his decision to submit, she was just about making the condition worst by setting up fire with them once again. Glad she didn't do it.

"We might believe in your words. But, just in case, we cannot release both of you now" the long haired girl spoken.

"So.." the pony-tailed girl blinked her eyes, as she was thinking.

"We'll take you to the Emperor and let him decide what to do with you two. Don't feel bad" the cold girl claimed.

Flynn inhaled deep. "..alright, if you think that can solve this without putting trouble more on us"

"That is still unknown," the long haired girl gave him a cold smile.

Rita started to have bad feeling. At least, the cold girl has released the ribbon from her. But she still pointed her dagger to Rita, in case Rita might turn away rampaging to them.  
Without any necessary fight, Rita and Flynn walked, led by those two guardian girl to the place where their Emperor was.

"Do you really think that _there is_ any way out? We've been exploring here for hours and couldn't find any" Rita whined as she walked. The dagger that was pointed to her has really put her in worst mood.

"This is the forest of illusion, one of our defense territories that were created by our mages" The cold girl answered toneless.

"In other words, people who had entered won't find their way out and they'll wander until they die—or slaughtered by us," the pony-tailed added, she spoken more with upbeat tone compared to her sister.

Flynn listened to them while giving it a thought. With all the circumstances explanation that didn't heard familiar to him, he wanted to confirm something.

"Sorry if this is a stupid question..but here is Terca Lumiries, or it is not?" Flynn asked.

Both of the guardian girl stared to each other.

"What the hell are you talking about? Never heard such name, quit dreaming" the pony-tailed answered harsh.

Both Rita and Flynn gasped to their surprise. So they were really in another place. Just how far the Hurricane has brought them?

"So it was true.." Rita muttered. None can hear it but Flynn. He was also giving a very deep thought to it. But it was all made sense. Also that kind of answering of why there was no any Blastia energy left, in fact—there seemed to be an enormous number of different energy in the air. Another one, none of the things and culture in this place matches with what they have known.

After few moments of walking, they stopped at one spot. Rita wondered if those two girls were going to take some break. But she was wrong.

The long haired girl stretched her hand. Suddenly, a symbol in one accessory she used glow, and she seemed to murmuring some spell which, when Rita sharpened her ear, she still can't recognize any of it. It wasn't familiar.

When she finished, suddenly, in front of them, there appeared a gate out of nowhere, the gate shine before it completely opened.

"This way" The long haired girl pointed.

Rita watched in awe. That kind of magic—and the energy that used for it was entirely new to her. Her curiosity side was being tickled, she wanted to ask more about it, but she knew that she had to be worried about herself, first.

They continued their journey. Once they stepped outside the Forest, that was when both of the brunette mage and blonde knight realized that they are completely are out of their continent. They saw a breath taking vast land, violet colored sky; some dragon-like creatures flew freely upon them, and countless rays of paths. The geography was also totally different—this place was ultimately gorgeous, and their technologies were magnificent.

Not too far from them, they can see a view of a big town. It got covered by some transparent golden canopy light with symbols in them.

_Barrier..? this one is familiar for us.._ Rita thought. She then remembered the scene when one of the guardians tried to open the hidden gate, and realized something that makes sense as an answer.

"Hey, don't slow down!" the pony tailed girl scolded her, making her snapped out of her thought. As usual as Rita wanted to whine or curse some sense to her, she instead ignored her and more focused to the reality faced in front of her.

"This is..could it be.." Rita muttered.

"I know," Flynn answered to her. "And I realized the way they used their sorcery as well..only that I am not sure" He continued. It seemed that both of them had made the same thought for it.

They came across the town and finally arrived to a very big castle—or it might be a palace, since it has a really gorgeous architecture. The technology used there was also awesome; Rita even has forgotten that she was being pointed by a dagger. They put some sight on the environment around the castle. They were like another usual noble people and guard living in a castle. The doors there have no handle, but when one touched the symbol on it, and it will become transparent and gone. In few seconds, it will appear again. The stairs were transparent but when you step on it, it glows.

"The Emperor awaits you in the chamber," Said the long haired girl when they finally reached the very top of the castle, or so it was like when Flynn looked out the window.

Rita held her breathe, she wondered what will the Emperor do to them, and a chance to win a fight when they have to force their way to break free when things got worse. Those two guardian girl were still guarding them when they finally permitted to go into the royal chamber.

"Put your head down," The long haired girl commanded.

"Huh? What for?" Rita won't do anything commanded if it doesn't make sense.

"That's the authority law, silly. You have to keep your head down while walking to the Emperor and not allowed to face him straight, until the Emperor himself commands you to lift your head" answered the pony-tailed girl.

Rita grumbled, but she did what she has been told. Following the two led, with their head down.

They stopped right on the platform, where the Emperor seated. Flynn still had his head down although he started to be curious, and gladly, so did Rita. But Flynn suddenly noticed with a bit surprised that the spot—which he thought should be the wall, suddenly had symbols on them glow, and the same scene like back then occurred in the forest, there popped out door, out of nowhere, and there were many guardians, with weapons on their hand and armor came upon. Flynn gulped. Even though he cannot see them clearly because he had to keep his head down, he can feel a really strong determination will to kill, which were targeted to them.

_They're in cautious..heh. If things gotten worse I doubt myself that I could face the entire of them.._ Flynn thought with a bitter smile.

"Your royal highness. I came to report. We found these two suspicious people caught in our defense territory, the Forest of Illusion, Icleya. We at our suspect that they were our enemy spies, however, they declared that they weren't. The rest of final judgment will be in your hand," reported the Long-haired girl as she bowed herself in front of the Emperor—whose face still unknown to both Flynn and Rita.

Flynn noticed again that the guardians were whispering about them, about how they look so unfamiliar and suspicious. Their clothing and other aren't recognized by them. They didn't seem to know that it was exactly how he felt when he saw those of their people.

"I see. Interesting," a deep voice spoken.

Rita gulped. Finally the Emperor's—the damned one to be honest—voice could be heard. What else of bad luck will she get?

The Emperor sounded moving. He stood up with his sword being stood beside him.

"Lift up your head, we'll talk some serious business here," he said, strangely, with tone and style that is out of formality.

Rita twitched to Flynn. That knight again—inhaled deeply.

Slowly, both of them lifted their head up and they finally can cure their curiosity of the Emperor.

Both of them suddenly hit by a thunder of shock when they saw finally the Emperor figure. Talking about somebody new might look familiar—he was too familiar. He, of other people…all they see is the standing figure of—

"Y-yuri?" Rita gasped, trying to hold her surprised. Flynn did not say anything, but his widened eyes were telling more than words. That was a bit too absurd. But indeed, that long black haired figure with grayish purple hair, wielding sword in his hand... He wore the black clothing that look almost like Yuri's Uniform, but with black robe. The trademark confidence smirk of Yuri was also worn in his face.

Flynn clinched his fist; he turned to the cold, long-haired guardian girl near Rita.

"I beg my pardon. May I know what this world being called?"

The Long haired girl lifted her eyebrow as she was surprised of that odd question. But she answered instead.

"Vesperia"


	3. Altered World

Hmm, guess there is review or not, I'll be going. There is just so many to share can't be wasted on. Also I have to bring the details that here-there is still that red core of Blastia but without its core energy (that was one which get wiped away during the final event) so, the Aer energy was there, but NOT the blastia's CORE energy (still 15% according to this fictional data gathering) merely they are only accesory in my settings. and then the story takes setting 1 and 8 months after the event. Really sorry I didn't explain it thoroughly *bows*

Anyway, without BETA, I hope I already present my best.

Chapter 3

Altered World

There was just a joke when everyone can't laugh at it. In this case of odd events recently faced by a brunette, youth genius mage and a blonde, firm knight of Zaphias, this was too much to be laughed of. At a very long moment, both of their emerald green and ocean blue eyes cannot be distracted from that grayish purple eyes stared at them. They left speechless.

"What's wrong? Your shoulders are stiff. Don't tell me, you're that nervous?" the Emperor, unknown by name commented at them. He who had been living that long together with Yuri, can easily tell that his attitude and way of speaking that was easy-going, sarcastic and teasing. So does Flynn, who was still surprised and questioning of this fact in his mind.

"….." Rita was also stay still, sticking her eyes to this one Emperor. Although being mind-blown, she suddenly found out something in her mind—but that wasn't reduced her surprised state.

"Hm.." the Emperor played his sword with bored looking lazy eyes. "Get it to work man, how long do we have to play staring game? I have another business" he said, completely with a dry joke.

At the same time, suddenly a nobleman had come in with permission. He seemed to have important thing to discuss with the Emperor, thus the Emperor's attention was dragged to that nobleman, and they have to wait another minutes.

"..Rita," Flynn slowly whispered. He tried to reduce the noise. "About the voice we heard back then.."

Rita huffed. "It said something about what's reality but actually is not, the people we know but actually they were not.. after I connected it all with the recent technology of sorcery, the different but same barrier system," Rita gazed upon "..and the Emperor. I came with one conclusion"

"We're in the parallel world—dimension. A world out of thousands" Flynn nodded as he added the conclusion all by himself "That's my guess"

Rita nodded. "It seems the recent storm energy had triggered another phenomenon—it opened the 'gate' to those parallel dimensions. We have accidentally being sucked into one of them"

"And this Emperor is..Yuri. The same, but different him. The parallel one" Flynn got the last conclusion answer.

"….." Rita couldn't agree more. But this fact was a bit hilarious to her. However she can only show a bitter grin at it.

The Emperor finally finished his important conversation with the recent nobleman who came. He then huffed as he paid his attention back to his two guests. he thought they will stop giving him that kind of look.

"Okay, I guess this is your very first time and I have no Idea why the two of you won't stop looking at me like..I am a ghost or something," The Emperor uttered. Rita rolled her eyes, once he said that, she lost the urge to be that much surprised. Flynn tried to gain his normal state back. He didn't want him to acknowledge that they indicated even a little suspicious move which might made his judgement worst. Their lives were currently held by the Emperor—although it felt funny since he was the Parallel Yuri.

"I will ask you first, who are you?" he asked with a really excited face of curiosity. Of course, Flynn and Rita will not likely able to answer it in instant. The matter of the cause was too complicated, and rather out of logic. The Emperor might think they were enemy's spies who were trying to deceive him. It actually might be easier if the Emperor was an open minded person.

"Be honest. If you are our enemies, though. I won't instantly beheaded you two right here. That is not my style. However... I admit that I had my own hellish torment" it was unclear whether he tried to made them feel at ease or intimidate them, judging from his last word, uttered with a cold look killing smirk.

"We're not enemy, we swear. It was all accident. But to explain the actual chronology how we ended up in your Forest territory needs more condusive discussion further" claimed Flynn, in his serious tone.

"Heh.." the Emperor lifted his eyebrow. Secretly, Flynn felt exactly like he was arguing with Yuri. So he hoped that his Paralell's kind of respond will be the same with him. The Emperor lifted his sword and to their and other guardians surprise, the Emperor himself stepped down his royal platform, facing them close, as he wanted to stand at "the same level".

"Get up, you two" He commanded, still in non-formal tone. "And, tell me your name"

Despite wondering about his command, the Brunette mage and the Blonde Knight followed his order. Rita could pin her tongue right now. If he was the Yuri in her world, she would have kick him or burn him with some good fireball as she scolded, "Who are you, dare to command me?"

The Emperor rested both of his hands at his waist, as he stared at them. He looked silenced a bit, but after, he had a strange smirk on him.

"Flynn Scifo," Flynn told him.

"Rita..Mordio" Followed Rita after.

"Okay. Flynn, Rita" the Emperor mentioned their name, pointing at them when he did so in turn. His tone was still easy-going.

"To my opinion, both of you weren't like anything 'normal' at all. Aside of your background, just tell me your identity" he gave the next command.

"Heh, I am just a normal girl who dedicate myself at researches of sorcery, a Mage to be short" answered Rita half-lazy. She didn't mention about her spesifically of Blastia, aside, she also felt like this scene was like they were playing drama.

"I am a Knight, at charge as a Commander. Same with those of your guardians" Flynn said as he pertained to them.

"Alright, fascinating. Then you two will join me at the big hunting right after this," the Emperor said, folding his hands.

Rita and Flynn widened their eyes. That was another surprise. More than that... has he completely trusted and believed on them?

"Perfect timing, I was looking for decent companion. Basically I just have to clarify from the recently selected soldiers. But—I am lazy for that," he said, turning away from them while scratching his hair. He walked away and then he stopped to turn back to both of his guests.  
"Aren't you glad? That I am not beheading you here," he continued with a teasing tone of speaking that really familiar to Flynn and Rita. Yuri's.

"Let's get going you two. Or you were wishing me beheading you?" he again said, this time commanding them to follow him.

"A, alright," Flynn has stuttered a bit. Damn, it felt ultimately weird, for suddenly being under command of—a Yuri Lowell, his besties when he wasn't is this kind of world. Rita shared mutual feeling. Of all people she should serve loyality under—not even the empire made her doing so, but this time is—not literally, but Yuri. They had no choice though, to their doomed fate, probably the Emperor was "nice" to let go of them, despite giving a weird quest instead.

The two young guardian sisters released their dagger from both Flynn and Rita, and they advenced before them, getting by the Emperor's side who was ahead.

"Your royal highness, is that really okay? They might be your real enemy, their background isn't clear" The long haired girl confessed.

"No, they aren't" said the Emperor easily, and he seemed to be assured of that.

"How can you be sure about that?" she was curious.

"I don't know," The Emperor answered "Instinct? They feel familiar in some strange feeling"

" A hunch, huh" She guessed.

"Let's say it is. Beside, like they had chance to win when it come to fight us—or me" the Emperor winked to her.

The long haired guardian didn't ask more.

_However, I wonder who they actually are?_ Secretly, the Emperor thought.

At first Flynn guessed that the mentioned "hunting" will be lasted at the Forest of Illusion where they were come. But as he followed them, they led to an area near canyon, with sharp edges that located at south east from the empire. He brought some shoulders but none of them seemed to be in the same rank as him, if it were to compare with the Zaphian, they were just Ade and Boco, or either tweedle A and B, nicknamed by Yuri. The two young guardian girls were always by his side.

"What kind of hunting they put us in? This going to get me real headache" Rita suddenly appeared beside Flynn. It was unknown whether she was muttering to herself or asking him, but he responded nonetheless.

"I don't know. They are not like the ancient tribe that still do hunting for the food supplies, I pressumed"

"Yeah, so they do we gonna fight? We're powerless here.." Rita looked down as she patted her Blastia—which is now merely only an accessory. Flynn was a tad surprised. That's right, while his swordsmanship skill and non-element base attack could do a deal, Rita was incapacitated. He had to prior her safety, or else she could be killed, and he totally did not demand that.

"When situation gotten worst, I'll guard you, and make you safe at all cost" he declared. "I promise"

The Brunette stared at him with a surprised look. She wasn't intended to beg for help, she was just annoyed about how she cannot control the energy that flew around the air here. She made him misunderstood, but... on the other side her heart pounded when he said that thing to her.

"Here we are" the Emperor stopped at a corner of the canyon. There was a big hole, an anourmous one in front of them. From that hole, one can heard a suspicious scream which to Rita's opinion, it sounded like something connected with ghosts or those unseen.

"Here..? hope you aren't pertaining of death hunting" Rita murmured to herself. Her gesture started to show that she would totally die—being killed or either having an heart attack if it was the matter. That when she suddenly felt a soft pat upon her head. "Huh-" she lifted her head, wanted to see whose hand it was... and it was Flynn's. He looked to her face with an expression, without words. Rita somehow can read it though, it was like he was saying "Don't be afraid" or something. Rita nodded, as if she was responding to a literal sentence. She felt at ease.

The Emperor with his troops entered the cave. Soon, Rita acumulated her valor and followed them with Flynn behind her. Instead of the horror cave she was imagined, she realized that this cave is much similiar to one where they had fought to get spirit of sylph. Could it be the place characteristic has their own parallel? And aside that, the cave was also seemed to be thick with flown energy.

They explored further to inside. Rita analyzed that the cave was also merely like a mine. She paid her attention toward the cavern wall, while wondering where their destination were.

When they arrived, the soldier spread in a formation while the two of the Emperor's guardian splited from each other. They approached the cavern wall then, like before, they murmured some spell and progressed to cast. Soon, some major parts of the cave glow. Both Flynn and Rita can just observe at them while making guesses.

"Is that some kind of ritual?" Rita rubbed her chin.

"Maybe. But why they wanted us to watch over them—hm?" Flynn realized the cavern wall in front of the Emperor started to crack—as it opened itself for him. Crattles sounds heard.

The gap of the cracking wall expanded larger and larger, until the Emperor can slip his hand into. He murmured some casting spell, and in flash of eye, he pulled back his hand. He grabbed something that looked like an ancient stone with symbol carved on it.

"Haha, sweet. It was true that this thing lied here" the Emperor said in a satisfactory face. But before they managed to have a succeed yell party, they sensed that an earthquake occured. The guardians and the soldiers were seemed to be panic, however their face showed that they were seeing this coming.

"What was going.." Flynn stood still, balancing himself from the quake, while making sure that Rita is safe near him.

"Somebody wants to join the party," The Emperor said calmly as if he answering Flynn. He then twitched to a certain direction with a dark smirk. Flynn caught that as signal, he quickly turned to the same direction as the Emperor.

"Or should I say, Some _big _body" The Emperor tossed his sword and snap the scabbard away—somewhat a familiar move, and he caught the sword right on his left hand. He awared of the presence of an enourmous, screeching dark larva-like monster.

"!" Flynn gasped. "Rita, Stay away!" he quickly commanded her as he pulled his sword that had been returned to him. With that size of monster, and lack of power he wield to fight, he doubt that he can survive this one, but at least, he had to keep Rita safe at best as he can.

"But—" Rita wanted to defy, but she realized that she will put more trouble on him if she insisted to stay beside him and fight. She spitted and then she turned away, avoiding the monster and try to find somewhere place safe.

While Flynn used some few seconds to confirm what strategy to fight this one monster, the Emperor rushed ahead, as he was fearless—or just like Yuri, overly confidence and won't let himself down by any smallest chance.

The soldiers were trying to attack that evil, but as to the Emperor has predicted, they just being wiped away by it, in no mere second. The monster next targeted to both Flynn and the Emperor. But as to their great reflexes, they managed to dodge it. And it was so happened that, they done the move, in synchronized one to each other, as they had formed team work.

"Cool one," The Emperor whistled to his courtesy of Flynn.

"He's strong," Flynn did not pay much attention to their performance, but focused more on the enemy.

"Your royal highness!" the long haired guardian girl got up after recently she got wiped out. "Tch! Wind Cutter!" she casted a spell, damaging the monster body, although not much.

"I am gonna revenge you!" her sister, the ponytailed girl jumped of, swinging her axe to that big larva head. It was useless in fact, the axe got absorbed by the larva body, making her caught, and then being thrown away again.

"Aah—" the ponytailed girl hit the wall and then fell down to unconscious.

Rita watched the fighting scene with held breath. The weapon physical strike won't work at it. That means the best way to fight it is with elemental attack. The wind cutter do some deal, but not much. If she was capacitated to battle, she'd do some Blade roll , Stalagmite, even Ancient the heck that long haired girl didn't cast more powerful elemental attack?

"Azure edge!" the Emperor moved in bouncy step and slide aside, avoiding that monster attack. It keep shooting some dangerous poison, or its sillia moved to wipe everything around it. Flynn moved to different direction. The only he can do now is to swing his sword. And the result is as he was expected. He was like cutting a jelly bean, his sword being neglected by its flesh. Physical attack really won't do anything. He had to use his elemental attack, which depend fully on blastia power—that not existed in this world at all.

The Emperor jumped to dodge another wipe attack. "Damn, so only elemental attack works—we need someone with strong elemental attack" he gritted his teeth as he landed.

"Can't your guardian do that?" Flynn implied. He noticed that one of the sisters guardian was casting Wind Cutter the whole time. He realized again that in this world, the elemental attack were being summoned with the same name they used in their world.

"Sadly, she only knows winds cutter as her elemental attack," he explained "And currently mine are mostly physical. Azure edge works, but it almost as useless,"

Flynn nodded " Yeah, I knew it already.." he recalled Yuri's artes back then. Flynn himself, has some strong light elemental attack. If only there was one way to summon Blastia power somehow, or either way to allow him using this world's energy.

The monster grew rampaging. His Sillia wipe attack increased both in speed and power. The guardian girl who has been casting Wind Cutter cannot dodge one when she was being targeted. She ended up like his sister.

While they cannot execute a decent attack to it, all the Emperor and Flynn best can do is to dodge the upcoming attack.

"Can we..huff..just escape from this cave?" Flynn suggested as he was still in move dodging the attacks.

"It after the Holy-stone I had in my hand, It will chase it everywhere, to the empire even. Do you think that's happening?" He replied by giving a question.

"So, our choice is only to beat it" Flynn concluded.

The Emperor nodded " Even if the chance is small"

"That's the way you are I had known" Flynn whispered to himself with a slight smile.

Sadly they cannot win only by avoiding some attack or perfoem with defense only. Even their great reflex had limit. At some chance later, the Emperor was stuck in the middle of attack, and thus he got ambushed.

"Dang-ARGH" he shouted in pain, as the body of the monster knocked his body hardly to the cavern wall, and he was being suppressed there.

"Yur—Your Royal Highness!" Flynn gasped.

"No—" Rita who had been watching but cannot do anything, clinched her fist as she saw that scene. Be it Yuri or his Parallel identity, he had already being one of her friends she trusted. She cannot see him being in pain like that. Damn. She wanted to take the risk and join the force badly. But if she did so, then it will be Flynn who got the pain. None of the choice can be picked.

"Grr.." The Emperor gritted his then grasped the Holy-stone he carried inside his collar.

"Flynn! Catch this!"

He threw it away to Flynn.

"It got its attention to me—now is the chance, run away with that stone!" he shouted.

Flynn caught the holy stone in his hand. But he didn't do what he got commanded at all. He just stared confusedly to both the stone, and the Emperor. No, he can't. He cannot let the Emperor sacrifised himself and ran away. Same with Rita, and even more deeper. Althought being another person in another world, to him, that Emperor was still Yuri. There is no way he can do that. He'd prefer to sacrifise the stone, even if he hasn't known yet how important is this to the empire.

Flynn was standing still, not making any movement for such long moments, even though the Emperor had repeated his command for him to bring the stone and escape.

It was not long after he heard a familiar scream. It was Rita's. The larva monster wasn't alone at all, it has comrades—even thought they were smaller than this one he had been faced, they surely was a threat. Same with the Emperor, Rita was being supressed to the cavern wall as a captive. Both of her and him had their hard time to breath

It was so undescribed how it is a real pain to Flynn, for seeing both of them suffering. He will not left them here being sacrifised and die. Beside,he had promised to protect Rita who was incapacitated at all cost. Yet, he felt so powerless. His physical sword attack alone won't do, and he has no more of his ability to depend on. Why it is.. why it is like he was given no other choice?

"Shit!" he knelt down, thrusting his sword deeply to the ground. He breathed heavily. He rarely being so emotional like this after long time. He even bite his lower lips to held himself together. His blood was rolling down from his face, dripping one by one to the holy stone he grasped. He kept staring at those monsters, while strengthen his grip on his sword. He was intended to fight it to the chance of Zero—with his sword. He is a Knight, he will fulfill his duty and his promise until his last breath. Flynn inhaled.

Right at the moment, he noticed that the stone he grasped at felt more warm. He thought that was just merely a feeling caused by his blood raised due to his tempered emotion just now. But..something felt different.

"..!"

As the warmth crept from his hand, he felt all the warmth covered his entire body. And more likely he felt that some energy was being released to him. This feel...was the same like when back there he was using the power of Blastia. Could it be?

"F..Fly..nn" a weak female voice can be heard.

Flynn snapped out of his wondering mind. He has no time, they had reached their limit, if he didn't took action as quick as he can, he might be too late.

He pulled off his sword from the ground and held it properly with both hands again.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

He rushed straightly to where his opponents were, and swing his sword with all force he got. The result the same, they neglected the attack by their elastic flesh.

He attracted their attention, though. The bigger one released the Emperor, making him fell hard to the ground, coughing hard, but he was alive. The companions released Rita. The poor mage down to the ground with half of her concsiousness gained. They crept closer to Flynn. And to his aware, he took backsteps slowly.

And then al-together they launched a massive attack to Flynn. He could seriously ended here.

"Gh-" Instead of taking back step to try to dodge, he jumped toward them, facing their ambush directly.

_It's not ending here. _he thought in determination.

"Radiant Dragon Fang!"

A light torched from above, slowly embracing him before a strong powerful divine appeared, giving some one flash blast to the entire larva monsters there. The power came forth just like a dragon descent. The sparkling divine being reflected in his blue eyes, before it got completely faded. All that left from the monster was...none.

Flynn's sword fell down to the ground as he lost his strength to grip. He panted. He tried to believe all of these. He just called upon his usual ability. He beaten them. He managed to protect both of them. He—

That Blonde Knight suddenly realized.

"Rita!"

He rushed toward her. The young mage looked so pale, laying down on the ground. She had been breathless for too long. He quickly lifted her, carrying her in his arms while he seated on a soft cavern rock.

"O Holy Power, come" he muttered. Soon after he casted the spell, a warmth light came to embrace her, proceeding to heal her. Flynn felt relieved. He could use his power back. That made him being less in a pain.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry. I almost failed my promise" he said with guilty face.

Rita, who gained more health than she was before, gazed at his eyes for moments, before she gave him a soft punch to his cheek.

"Stupid. I never asked _you_ to protect me anyway!" she came up with a made-up angry face. Flynn smiled bitterly to her.

"If you had done with the fluffy moment, I beg some help to my comrades there, sire Knight" a deep voice heard, breaking the moment between those two. It was the Emperor, he walked firm and steady with his sword.

"Yur—I mean, Your Royal highness. Are you feeling okay yourself?" Flynn blinked with a dense face to him.

"Heh are you kidding. Just that kind of attack won't put me die" he said in haughty tone. To Flynn, his way of speaking was all way to cover his actual intention to not making him worried. He understood that, so he chuckled. "I know, the kind like you usually hard to die"

The Emperor replied with a cool smirk.

"Before you get to heal my comrades though," he stopped for a moment "I want to know, what has you done to the Holy-stone that it is now activated" the Emperor said this time with serious face.

"Eh?" He acted dense again.

"The Holy-stone, it was our ancient technology that nobody ever know how to use them. But you had it being activated just now" The Emperor explained with half-lazy attitude. But he surely sounded a lot more serious. "We're just about to start a research upon collecting it"

"..." Rita put of a bold face as she stay silenced, paying whole of her attention to their conversation.

"Ancient..? but I.." Flynn realized that the stone were glowing. So the warmth that he felt was caused by that. He had no Idea. He thought that the stone was some kind of common used energy provider such as Blastia.

"Flynn," he called with deeper tone "Who the hell are you?"

An anxious face was merely all that Flynn can give as his answer.


	4. Probably a Saviour

Ah derp, chapter 4. You know this story sure likely has potential to grow into a 17+ genre. But I admit the atmosphere is too cheerful, don't you think?

**Chapter 4**

**Probably a Saviour**

The room wasn't too big neither too small. It was not really bright either, but the lighting is enough with a warm sephia light coming from the lamp placed in each of its corner. In the room, there were two separated beds, both facing to the wide window. They have gotten back to the castle, after the entire of the Emperor's comrades have been healed. The Emperor turned away after he pierced his serious matter to Flynn, without any explanation at all, and Flynn has not even got chance to ask him back. The Emperor did not explain even after they have arrived at the castle. He just commanded his guardian to take both of them to the guest chamber. He said something though, he let Flynn to keep the Holy-stone with him. Although being so much entrusted, he still felt so uneasy.

Sitting upon each bed, none of them has talked once they were in the room. Both of the Mage and the Knight were busy with their deep thought in their mind. So many questions they can't answer only by their guesses. To Flynn, he kept wondering about the Holy-stone. He caressed the stone in his hand with his mind still curious. What was exactly this thing is? Why was it so important that the Emperor dared to do some sacrifise to bring it to the empire? Moreover, he has made the Emperor to get serious by making it active. No one said to be able to active the stone, but he was able. And somehow the stone provided him some power, that let him to use his abilities.

Almost same as him, Rita had been questioning the same matter. But she focused more to the monsters, the energy, this world actually was. The long haired girl once said the name of this world is "Vesperia". That was an ultimate familiar name. It was the name of their team, Guild that Yuri has suggested to form. And according to what she had read it was the name of the brightest star in their world. The surrounding here was more advanced, although they seem to keep their ancient culture and still depend on sorcery, much like Terca Lumiries. But somehow, she felt that this world had their own bigger mystery. And she not felt that this is a total peaceful land they had bumped into. She was itching to do some research here, that if she actually could.

Aside of those, one point that they actually wonder is—how could they actually get back to their world. Despite being so familiar, this is still not their world.

Flynn suddenly came up with an Idea connected to the Holy-stone. Probably, this was a Parallel version of their Blastia. Means that anybody from his world can actually use it.

"Rita. If it was you, could you actually activate your abilities with this stone power?" he said suddenly, offering the stone to her. Rita snapped out of her mind, she was almost spacing out. That's right, she wasn't thinking of that. He came up with that first.

Without words, Rita took the stone. After being held by her for long moment, nothing happened.

"Do you feel any warmth?" Flynn asked curiously.

Rita shook her head. The stone was left cold. Then those two being silenced again.

"So...it was really only me" Flynn then concluded.

"You are really wondering about this stone, aren't you?" Rita commented as she returned the stone to him. Flynn cannot deny but only nodded.

"Me too," she confessed. "Not only that, everything in this world came to my concern. But the most I question about is, are we... actually able to get back?"

Flynn didn't answer. He only looked down, with a certain wondering expression. Then he realized something that add more to the mystery enlisted.

"Wait, Rita. If this is the Parallel world where everything in our world existed as different identity and memory,"

Rita lifted her head, stared at him, giving her full atention.

"Then...our selves too" he said slowly. That made Rita realized something more. That was also hit the sense.

"You're right... but who we are here?" Rita asked, before she realized that of course he also obviously didn't have the answer. Moreover, she also wondered if back then in their world, Yuri, Estelle and the other were worried and looking for them.

They gazed upon each other again, and sighed together. Too much to think. They really need someone that can actually inject some sense to them. That for not long, because a minute later, their room was being knocked.

"Excuse me" a voice heard.

Flynn stood up and opened the door. Their room has a normal door, not one with symbol which will go transparent after they touched it. That because Rita confessed to the Emperor that she actually cannot use any sorcery here, which was a rather funny fact knowing that she claimed herself as a mage. But they haven't tell their true background yet anyway.

The one who stood in front was the cold guardian girl. "The Emperor wanted to have conference with you two included. Please attend" she informed them.

At first Flynn was surprised, but then he saw this as chance. They had to reveal everything, at least that will open the path to the answer. Rita nodded when he twitched to her. She stood up and walked to the door. "Lead us," Rita said to the guardian girl. The girl nodded slowly. She then guided those two passing the corridors, to a large room where the Emperor seemingly awaited.

Surprisingly, the Emperor was alone with only a guardian girl, the pony-tailed one who fight with an axe. When the three of them came, he turned to them, this time with his usual happy-go-lucky easy-going style.

"Oh, you two are fast," he said. "Good then, I assumed you two had already know what was I intended to do. I am gonna squeeze some leak informations from you two" he continued.

Flynn nodded "It was our mutual intention" he replied.

The Emperor flicked his finger, seated in his royal chair, and suddenly, the door and the window are all closed. Rita had this one come as expected. This conference was likely private and important, he won't want this information being leaked to unwanted ones.

Without being commanded, both Rita and Flynn seat at the available chairs there. The guardian girls were still standing beside the Emperor.

"Okay, we shall start. erm, where do we start again?" the Emperor said, he looked like he never get used to a formal conference.

Flynn was able to handle this. "We're still unknown to your fully identity. You may start to introduce yourself—your name, along with your guardians" he implied.

The Emperor smirked. "Oh right. Well, you two can call me with Yuri, just fine. That's the name. In fact, I felt tickled with all those royal addressing things" he said.

As they wanted to be surprised, both of the Terca people has already seeing this coming. The artes names were the same. So in this Parallel world, what is different is only their role and character. Other, everything else was just the same.

"This one is Kiza," Yuri pointed to the long haired guardian girl in his left who was using dagger when she fights, and been always acting cold. He then pointed to her seemed sister, with pony-tail and brutally fight with an axe "And this one is Dazy. Both of them are my very entrusted guardians, that I allowed them to follow this top secret conference. You don't mind it, right?"

Rita and Flynn both shook their head.

"Alright. Since the discussion might involve things connected with the empire—I have one more member who will be included" Yuri uttered. He rolled his eyes slowly to a door that isn't too far away from him. Kiza and Dazy nodded. They went to the door and slowly touched the symbol in it. It eventually became transparent. They can see a shadow of a person. They wondered who might it be.

Finally, the figure has been revealed. There stood a girl, she brought some books, she dressed in white. The figure, to Flynn and Rita surprise, was exactly similar to Estelle, like her clone. Only that her hair was a tad longer.

"Lady—" Flynn held his reflex.

"Estelle" Rita whispered to herself.

They understood now. They had met the Parallel identity of Estelle.

That lady slowly walked herself into the direction of Flynn and Rita. She gaze upon them with her usual angelic looking face, and smiled.

"I heard a lot about you two. Flynn, Rita. Nice to meet you," she bent down in ellegance.

Flynn turned a tad nervous. He was ultimately felt like facing back his Lady Estellise back then. He gestured formally like he usually was. Same goes with Rita. Her face became redden with blush, and she talked with much stutter "N-nice to..meet you" she said.

"I am me Estelle. I act as the Eldress here, serving his highness the Emperor. I hope I can be a help with my knowledges" she revealed her identity.

_Eldress.._ Flynn and Rita gazed to each other with the same thought.

"Okay now, enough with the formalities to make it quick" Yuri said with an impatient tone. "Tell me your detailed background, you two" he demanded.

Rita back-off from the spotlight, she let Flynn handle the talking.

"The truth is, we're merely foreigners to this world" he started his explanation. The four royal members listened to him carefully with their whole attention.

"We were facing a nature disaster back then. But we failed to escape the worst. We left being unconcsious during then, once we regained back our concsiousness, we were already being in your forest territory. We were clueless" he continued.

"To add more" Rita suddenly urged to speak "We cannot absorb any energy to use is why I, despite being a Mage, cannot use any sorcery here" she explained in details.

Yuri rubbed his chin. He has no comment yet, but he seemed entirely amused.

"I see, that's complex. But I believe you were not lying. Like I said, to me both of you are obviously out of the commons" he commented. Not to mention, he always feel a strange familiar feel.

"And that is why, we need you to reveal everything here. Your Empire, your world. And then...please tell me the mystery behind the Holy-stone and how important it was" Flynn said as he showed the Holy-stone he was bringing with.

Yuri the Emperor did not reply. Instead, he twitched to the pink haired Eldress, Estellise. She nodded to him. She will be the one who reveal all of their world information.

"This world is being called as Vesperia. And you are in the Empire of Esperion. We're located far northern of the globe. We used the energy that was provided within the air called the 'Aldhein'. In order to absorb energy to unleash a powerful spell, we have to use a mediator called 'Soulier'. it created by teamwork of high skilled merchants and Mages, using some material from certain monsters. It form has varieties, usually, people wear it like an accesory"

Rita closed her eyes as she listened to her. What she was expected was true. This world—Vesperia has system of energy circulation the same with Aer Krene and Blastia. They just get different name to be called. So, In order to be able to use magic, she just needed this one kind of Soulier, that simple.

"I see" Flynn said. "So, this Holy-stone is actually one of those Souliers?" he asked back.

"The Holy-stone.." Estelle seemed uncertain at first "...their case is different"

Yuri huffed. "Just tell them fine, Estelle. Otherwise that stubborn blondie just won't stop wondering" he commanded.

Estelle blinked to him, but then she agreed.

"It was one part in our important legend" she said.

Rita tilted her head. The topic finally started to get into something unsual. "Legend?"

Estelle nodded.

"This world, Vesperia was a world born by the Holy energy of Light. However, there were existed another energy of darkness called Sirius. The Sirius has nature to destroy the world that was born from the Holy Light. And the circle will be always like that. Using its enormous power,The darkness of Sirius Invaded this world to bring it to destruction. Sirius was bringing born dark creatures called Phobos as their army. Along with the Prince of darkness. And then, not letting the people in this world suffer, the Holy Light bringing born a saviour, A Knight of Divine Light. The Knight earned the core of the Light, and he fought the Prince of Darkness to set the world free. He win, and the darkness has been wiped away.

But it was not completely disappeared. Sirius had one more chance from the beginning and sworn to be back and try to bring desctruction once more. The Knight then wished to be put in a long slumber, in place unknown where in this world, while his power being divided and transferred into some seals spread in unknown places in this world as well. When the time has come, as the Darkness started to crept once again, he will woke up, collecting his power from the hidden seals, before finally risen to fight the prince of darkness once more"

Estelle exhaled deeply once she finished. The rest should be up to Yuri.

Rita was being totally absorbed to the legend story, and so did Flynn. so that was the actual background of this world.

"You see, those monsters we fought before—they are likely what we call as 'Phobos' the darkness creatures" Yuri said. There was none of his tone that indicate him being in pressure, though.

"Just few years ago, Strange evil monsters appeared out of nowhere in this world. Not only that. They caused disasters. And to add the worst story, many people started to suffer, the life supplies such as plants, fruits, water had been decreased. That making some Kingdoms become as gluttony as they could and started to fight over each other to expand their area—to regain their proper life supplies. Killing innocent people was already a common scene here.

Our Empire was not the exception. There were many enemies wanted to take our land. Which is why, the defense territory such as that Forest of Illusion were created. fortunately, we're the Empire with most Ancient researcher and knowledgable Mages took residence."

"That is ugly," Rita terse commented.

"Wait, so..the legend was real?" Flynn was curious.

Yuri silenced for a while.

"I can't really answer that. Indeed, I hate those arrogant Kingdoms. I wished to kick their leader's butt. So I look for some chance to end this silly fight over Kingdoms and Empires"

"We then found a record of this legend. Some researchers were sent to investigate the truth of this legend. That was just recently. We started to look for these seals" Estelle said as she opened a book.

"And you two were really came in the right timing. The first hunt was today, when one of our researcher has indicated that they found there was one of our people made a journal about how he found a strange stone in a cave near the Esperion—this empire. The person went unknown though, probably when he actually wanted to retrieve the stone, he got butchered by those larva monsters" Yuri continued, with a tone that shows no concern about the poor man mentioned.

Rita stayed in silent. She was quiet interested, although it was not her actual subject to research about something historical, the legend took her an interest.

"That was one of those strange monster that actually popped out of nowhere. I am making guess that it was keeping the seal—that Holy-stone so no one can gather it. That only makes sense if it was the 'Phobos' and the Knight was.." Yuri inhaled, before he stared straight to Flynn with a strange look.

Flynn gulped. "Wait Yuri,..you're not pertaining any .." he tried to avoid being stared like that. However, the fact that he was the only one who took the heroic role and linked straightly to the Holy-stone.

Yuri smirked and continued with his cool tone "Well, I don't know. What was the legend said again?"

"When the darkness started to crept in this world once more, the Knight will wake up, collecting his power from the Seals, before finally risen to fight the darkness again" Rita repeated the line she remembered most.

"To our knowledge, that means no one can use the seal power, none but ..the Knight himself" Estelle added conclusion, while staring to Flynn. in fact, everyone in the room including Rita was having their sight to him.

Having the spotlight of attention, Flynn became uneasy. But then what argument he can use to deny their conclusion? Back then he made Rita tried to use the stone, and it has no reaction, unlike when he used it. That as well, Rita has awared of, which made her following to stare at him.

"While it sounds riddiculous because you don't look like it at all, maybe, you were the knight. Or his reincarnation. Or whatever works behind" Yuri made up a conclusion while secretly mocked him in his first sentece.

Flynn was confused. He cannot accept this, it didn't make any sense to him at all. He was a normal grown-boy who had climbed his way to become a Knight, a commander with high skill of fighting. That was all. And he was just accidentally being dragged into one twist of problem due to the hurricane, what the heck in the world he suddenly become the heroic figure that existed in legend? How is that not funny?

"Although," Estelle continued while she read a book "The book that has the legend written was torn apart—it was unfinished. It stopped at a sentence 'the maiden' and then, the rest of the pages were gone and we couldn't find it even after we looked for it everywhere" she said as she showed them the part when the book has torn apart.

Yuri sighed with a disappointment face. "You're implying that we cannot judge Flynn as the Legendary Knight yet, right? Because the book wasn't finished yet"

"Yes.." Estelle answered in firm. "Besides, this book isn't originally owned by us. It owned by another region that seemingly have strong connection to the legend and the Knight himself"

Flynn sighed in relief. Then there is any chance that it was only a lucky opportunity for him to be able to use the Holy-stone, which actually was the Seal where the Legendary Knight of Light has sealed all of his powers into. He couldn't be the Knight. It was absurd.

"Interesting," suddenly Rita said with a grin. she attracted their attention. "I got interested to be involved in your research about that legend. If you permit me, let me get one of the Soulier and access to your databases. I am decent as a researcher you know," Rita shared her intention.

"Rita.." Flynn blinked to her.

Yuri seemed to give it a thought. But then, there was no strong reason he couldn't agree. A help is better than none at all.

"Alright, Estelle. Give her one Soulier. and lead her to our library" Yuri finally commanded.

"I understood" Estelle said as she smiled to Rita. She put down one of the rings she wore in her finger. She released a stone carved to the ring, and gave it to her. Rita looked satisfied—as expected she will once she received that Soulier. She then somehow managed to attach the stone into her necklace—which was the place where Blastia core attached. Now with this, she felt perfect.

"We're heading to the library, are you ready to go?" Estelle again bent to her, giving her gentle smile. Rita was again blushed as her respond. But then she shook her head and firmly declared, "Yes, please"

Then those two walked away. When Rita passed the blonde Knight though, she can see him looking at her with somehow worried look.

"Worry not blondie. Get your air head into a leveled one. With this mediator I got, from now on everything should be fine" she said with a confidence tone.

Didn't bring the insult she forwardly said, Flynn replied with a nod, before watching those two girls left the conference room.

"What's wrong, Flynn, still over think about you being a superhero?" Yuri suddenly appeared near him. Almost making him surprised.

"Y-Yuri.." He stuttered, and then he looked away "Just that why is it I feel something will not going right" he said as he stared to the direction where Estelle and Rita has left.

"Ho.." Yuri said still in his teasing voice. "They are just going to the central library located at the bottom of our hill. It's not that is a dangerous place, worrier" He folded his hand, talking with an easy-going tone.

"Hope so" was Flynn's terse reply.

Yuri stared at him. He had something in his mind that made him suddenly wore a lifted eyebrow with strange grin upon his face.

"Say...what's your connection with that little mage?" he shot a straight question.

"Connection..?" Flynn reconfirmed his question.

Yuri nodded. "You two should have some...well, bond. Or that was my guess"

"Well..she's..one of my valuable comrades. We're in the same team who work to fight for our destiny—that was a long story." Flynn answered as he recalled some events with Brave Vesperia. Although being in the world that merely still shared some familiar with them.

Yuri exhaled with a calm smile.

"I wasn't expecting that answer actually, but you're so dense alright" he said as he turned away.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Tell me your story of your fight for destiny sometimes later when our business done, blondie" he said as he called back Kiza and Dazy, leaving the conference room. Flynn was left alone with all of his confusion.

"What was it.." he huffed before spacing out to the windows which have been opened since Estelle and Rita has left.

_-Esperion Capital Central Library—_

Estelle gazed to Rita for about half hour and more. She was amazed that the brunette Mage really full at her concentration when she got the book already in her hand. She dive into her fun reading, and seemed like nothing can distract her while doing so. To Estelle's opinion she was adorable that way, making her giggled.

"Hm?" Rita finally realized that Estelle was looking at her the whole time. She got distracted just when she started to giggle.

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you," she stopped her giggle and changed her expression.

"N-nah...what's wrong?" Rita stuttered again to her nervous.

Estelle shook her head.

"No, it's just that I think you are amazing. You really like reading books, aren't you, Rita?" she showed her angelic smile to her when she was asking.

"E-eh..eh... well..erm..more and less," Rita has gotten more nervous, she tried to bring her focus back to the book, but still can't. She burried her face to the book so no one will notice her blush.

But Estelle noticed, that made her giggles again.

Anyway, aside of those distractions, Rita has absorbed some useful information after her one-hour reading. Although, some of the facts were...clashing with what she has expected. But that wasn't important. The most interesting part was the explanation about those phobos. They cannot be taken down by normal physical attack, and seemed obviously really weak to light elemental attack.

Another one, from what she had read, the Knight fell into slumber because of the incantation of _someone_. And this someone also, the one who transferred his power into the Seals—known as Holy-stone and spread them into different locations in the world. That means, the Knight himself has no clue of where were the seals, and how many of them actually. He has to be led by this someone.

Rita shared the information she found to Estelle, hoping that she might knew the other knowledge connected to all of this.

"Maiden.." Estelle remembered the last word written in the book. "Probably, there _was_ an Holy Maiden that was in role of putting the Knight into slumber, and sealed his powers. And she was probably the only one who can call upon the Holy-stones"

"Call upon..what do you mean?"

"No one knows where the seal were actually located. They have to be 'called' by the Maiden. And she also seemed to be the one who can exactly feel the presence of the Seals" Estelle explained.

"But..Yuri could.."

"It was a luck that an archeologist found it accidentally and wrote them detailed in his journal. But I think, another locations cannot be found that easy. It took time, and we have a really limited time" She replied.

Rita looked down with a deep thought.

"Then, we just need this maiden. She'll wake up the Knight, babysit him, leading him to the seals, he regained his power, and he fight the darkness for all good happy ending" Rita said.

Estelle blinked her eyes. The way Rita talked has made her laughing. Rita was confused of why did she laugh. Was there something on her face?

"Rita is actually funny," She commented "But, I like you"

Rita was put in derp. Good, now she got blushed again, after hearing her words. Aside that she also feeling some pleasure. She tried hard to get back once again to the topic.

"A-anyway, do you know who likely is the Maiden? Or has a thought for it" Rita asked, trying to distract her mind.

Estelle shook her head with a sad look.

"We don't know. She might be one from more than million females in this world spread in different region. The chance is too large to see" She said.

"Aww," Rita hissed. And just when they finally find a big stepping rock, the rock was unknown of this world. She looked down again in thought. That was when suddenly she found a symbol written in the book. Right on its first page.

"Estelle, what was this symbol?" She asked.

Estelle stared. She looked clueless, making Rita wondered of why didn't she answered.

"Umm..which symbol?" Estelle asked carefully, like she didn't want to hurt Rita's feeling. Because actually, she saw nothing.

Rita blinked. She then pointed to the first page. The simple symbol or circle with something like letter inside it was obviously drawn there and her eyes can see it crystal clear.

"This, this one with circle"

"Umm..." Estelle looked totally confused. "Sorry Rita, all I see is a blank page.."

"Eh?" Rita was surprised. She wanted to re-draw the symbol that maybe that way Estelle can tell it.

That was when suddenly an earthquake occured. A big one.

People in the library went panic. The library was located under the hill and it means the roof can crush them good at their head. They rushed to the entrance, making it stuck with sea of people. People were so impatience, they were fighting each other because they wanted to go out first.

Rita and Estelle lost their balance as they fell down. But Rita quickly grabbed Estelle's hand and lead her to a temporary shelter under the table. However, the table looked started to get damaged by the falling objects caused by the quake.

"W-what to do?" Estelle looked worried.

Rita gritted her teeth. Their shelter won't last any longer. They have to get out of there.

"Estelle, we have to escape, quick!" Rita offered her hand as she started to move. Estelle was uncertain but then she nodded and took Rita's hand. Rita then dragged her passing the halls of the library. Of course, falling objects were the big obstacle. She felt dejavu again. This is exactly the same like the time where she was escaping falling roofs during the storm, only, her role is different. She is now the one who took the lead, grabbing the hand of someone to be protected with all of her will.

Like it wasn't bad enough, the flooring started to crumble down.

"Ugly.." Rita hissed as she tried to focus on their safety.

"Rita, be careful" Estelle warned her as Rita almost hit herself with a pillar. Damn, it was dead end.

"The exit is there" Estelle pointed to left direction from them. They got to run some long distance before reaching the goal, though. But there was no time to be in doubt, either they'll both die here. Rita took detour to the direction where Estelle pointed. Just few meters more and they will be safe.

"Okay, here we—"

Rita took an instant backstep when suddenly the entrance was being blocked by a falling shelf. While in their route, the flooring has already crumbled down. If they cannot get their exit there, they can say bye-bye to the legendary knight.

Rita wasn't panic at all. That obstacle can easily be wiped out by her fireball, alright. And she already got a Soulier as the mediator to use some spells.

"Don't worry, I'll break through my way here" Rita said with a confidence grin. She stretched her hand. "O Flickering blaze, burn.."

"FIREBALL" she casted upon a spell.

But, nothing happened.

"What—" Rita was shocked. She already got a Soulier, what else could be wrong?

"FIREBALL!" Rita repeated her incantation, but still nothing happened.

She knelt down with a terribly shocked face. She cannot function the Soulier!


	5. Clueless Maiden

**Author's note** : Update. thanks for the review, that encouraged me, LOT more than what you could think. I'll keep on going :)  
my BETA has retired and my other BETA only proofread the pairing she likes. I'll try to cover grammar weakness as much as I can.

another thing, of course, there will be tons of Flynn x Rita service XD and second for another pair you-guessed-it-already. Just want to tell readers to be patience and follow as the story goes, because I already arranged the plots and approximately this story will last into long chapters, so it is rather slow-paced at first. but I am updating often, so, worry not. Falling in love isn't something that is done in a flash, lol.

just a hint..in later of this story, the rating may changed.

**Chapter 5**

**Clueless Maiden**

The Emperor's place wasn't so boring at all. Although it was almost no different with Zaphias' castle, it surely has different ethnic. Flynn was enjoying his calm walk inside the Empire's Palace. The Empire of Esperion, he remembered the name very well. It is rather amusing for him to have a walk in relax, without mind and heart being burdened by time, like—he has to be ready to work again in 20 minutes, or he has to be aware of incoming alert.

Well, however hellish that castle was, he still wanted to go home, meeting the people he knows—of course, it was rather weird, knowing that they were here all along, spoken to him. It was so different to him. He wondered again about the name of the world—Vesperia. It was Yuri's team name. Or rather, supposed to be a guild, but they weren't really do guild-themed things, mostly took missions based on their adaption of situation. He was joining part, though. And he could remember how it was glorious to be in battle along with them. And about the name again, He knew a little that it was also the name of the brightest star.

Wait, a star..?

for a star to shine bright upon the sky, it means actually the star died long long time ago. Amusing to think. They _could_ be living on the "already died planet" now.

Flynn shook his head. Nope, thinking that far is not his capacity after all. He wondered if he should do something to help the research of the Legend. Perhaps with that, he could find a way to get them back home safely.

He seek around for the Emperor, maybe he can show him the way to the library. Better than doing nothing, actually.

"...What did you say?" The Emperor—Yuri, was sitting laid back at the window's edge, eating some food that looked like walnut to Flynn. Flynn asked him if he wanted to go to the library. Well, from the beginning though, having the Emperor as a parallel Yuri Lowell, Flynn less or more can predict the result. "There's no way I'd go and spend time in a place full of books—like I have_ nothing_ to do" he denied.

Flynn dropped a sweat.

"I know you'd be saying that, Yuri" he scratched his blond hair "..But it's like you're doing _anything_ now"

Yuri threw one walnut-like-food to the air and caught the walnut right into his mouth. "I have. This is what I am doing" he said as he munched. "The Phobos aren't easy to fight you know. You've got to always be prepared full-energy to fight them" Yuri shook his can of walnut and gave that blond knight a definite confident smile. Also he said the whole thing with positive tone, like he was the right deal there.

"Right, Right. Pretty much predicted that was useless argument to you," Flynn folded his hands and acted like he already saw this coming. "But I still need to go to the library, nonetheless" Flynn decided to let their arguments slide and finally moved. Before he left though, Yuri decided to give him some more tease.

"You really can't have your eyes left that little spicy kid around, right" he said. a walnut crack sounds can be heard during.

"Erm?" Flynn stopped and blinked. He twitched to the Emperor, who was actually looking outside the window, instead of the knight.

"Maybe you missed her already," Yuri munched again "..prince"

His way to utter the real meaning of his troll was complicated, but Flynn somehow got it—that can be seen by him suddenly having a tense facial.

"What matter are you talking about?" Flynn turned his face away from Yuri. He continued to walk apart from him. "I only want to gather data, too"

Yuri watched him left. He huffed and thrown some walnuts to the bird outside. "As a firm knight, for a moment just now he sounded too much nervous" he smirked as he finally threw away the empty can of walnut.

* * *

Glad that the guardians there gave him a casual clothing of their people, Flynn can walk outside without attracting too much people. Though, he should ask for directions. However, he noticed that..why there isn't so many people around? Could it be that they prefer to keep themself inside the home? Knowing that the world isn't at it safest state..

He noticed that the grocery lady was gladly still there opening her shop. She looked really old, that maybe it was the reason she'd prefer to stay. There was also a little kid beside her.

"Excuse me madam," he approached them and greeted politely. "I want to go to the library. Where should I go from here?"

The old lady seemed like she was trying to swallow what he said, but the little kid gladly was smart enough.

"It's just straight there, mister" the kid pointed to a direction "But...it's best if you don't go there now" the kid sulked. Her face turned so gloomy.

"Hm? Why?" Flynn was curious.

The little kid gulped. "Well...erm.. there was just a short but big earthquake. I think the library had fallen down" she said while twirling her hair. "People are going there for the rescue, but I think they haven't reported to the Emperor"

"...what" Flynn's facial turned into a horrified one. With just a little short thanks for the little kid, he quickly dashed to the direction she pointed. The kid was shouted at him, keeping him warned that he shouldn't go without any equipment. But he had gone deaf for a while there.

_An earthquake...Her honorable Eldress was there...and Rita too. I hope both of them are okay!_

He thought while running at full speed. It was not really far, at short time he already arrived. The scenery was at the level of awful. The library wasn't even noticed anymore. It was already wrecked. He could hear some childrens' cry, and he could see many of them were severely injured. It must be those people who already evacuated. He looked everywhere hoping to find both of them, but none he can see.

"Excuse me, did you see erm—a pink haired girl dressed formal in white and—a little, brunette haired girl with google at her head?" Flynn asked the nearest volunteer. The person shook her head.

He kept wandering around asking to everyone there, but none of them ever noticed. It meant that they were probably still inside—trapped or something.

"Kuh," Flynn quickly rushed to the wrecked on fire building. But before he managed to even entering, many of the citizens caught his arm and forbid him to procceed.

"You can't go there, sir! It is dangerous!"

"Please, stay back! The flame is too big!"

"How could I.." Flynn struggled "Stay back and let my comrades die inside?" he shouted in rage tone at them. Though, none of them insisted to release him.

"Well, well, what is this?" suddenly a voice heard. Its owner was an unknown black haired middle age man. And he was not alone. He carried a woman in his arms. The familiar pink haired one, known as the Eldress.

"Lady—ah..Estellise!" Flynn widened his eyes. Also, he noticed that black haired man with spiky hair tied—it was Raven. Or more accurately, his alternative one.

"Hm? You seemed t' know this girl, young man?" The Raven's alternate blinked as an air head and peeked at the unconscious cute lady in his arm.

"Yeah.." Flynn wanted to say that he knew Raven too, but it would bring him like an idiot if he declared now. More importantly, he was glad Estelle was saved. But wait, where is another one? The spicy grand mage?

"Uh..pardon me but, isn't there another girl beside her trapped inside?" Flynn asked carefully. He was hoping Rita was behind him, face in sour and maybe a little burn black and messed, but is totally save and energic enough to burst anger comment at Raven.

"Another one..? hmm" Raven rolled his eye "Ain't really remember, y' know, the Eldress was falling from above and I was stuck, was 'bout ta dig muh own way, glad that I caught her and managed to save her. Such a lucky little Eldress"

A cold hammer was like hitting Flynn. Okay, he was not to be relieved just yet. One important comrade still inside—and it was unknown if she was okay, knowing the time that has already ran. With a harsh snap, he released the volunteers who held him and rushed inside. He left Raven confused with his sudden action.

At time he disappeared inside, though, another familiar face showed up. It was the Emperor, with both of his guardians Kiza and Dazzy. He looked tired. There was probability that the Emperor finally heard the news and quickly rushed by himself, running.

"Oh, if it isn't my royal highness" Raven greeted him with his usual outgoing tone.

"Slide the friendly chat, Old man" Yuri panted. "Is Estelle—oh" Yuri was just about to confront him when he saw Estelle was already in his grasp. The Emperor managed to cool down.

"And then, the other one?" Kiza, one of the guardians asked. "The Ugly sour looking girl, and the charming blond man" Dazy added. If Rita heard her, she could totally enjoy a tractor beam— that also if Rita's power could be used.

"What the other one? The blond man asked me for the same thing, like I know every girl In the town—well, I do though" the oldman joked. "Nah, but nope. A blond man just went inside lookin fer the girl, for your information"

"Should we help him then?" Kiza was getting ready to get inside along with Dazy. However, out of prediction, Yuri moved a hand and hold them.

"Your Highness," Dazy said in confusion.

"It's okay, if it's him, both of them should be okay" he said, standing calm and cool.

"Wow, you're pretty much assured your highness" Raven commented in omnious tone. Yuri did not reply, he just folded his hand and stay calm with smile worn in his face.

"...But really, you're actually giving them a test or what?"

* * *

The smoke was so tense, Flynn barely could see his way. Most of the floorings were gone already. He'd predict that the two must be stuck in a place, and then the floor rumbled down. That was the point where they got separated while falling. Gladly Estelle encountered Raven. But how about Rita? Imagining that the mage was already burnt black liveless at the deep ground floor was horror enough.

Flynn shook his head. Nope, there is no way. That girl is tough, he could tell. She'd be able to handle things even at worst. He could find her if he did not given up quick.

However, he got his limit too. He did not equip himself with anything, plus he didn't bring his sword. If any worst case happened, he cannot guarantee his own safety. His chest felt burnt now. But having the image of her in agony, trapped inside without way out was the same hurting.

How should he find her..?

Flynn bent down and tried to regain his vision. It was so hot and blurry for him. Damn. He closed his eyes, almost despaired, when he suddenly felt his heart skipped a beat.

_Huh..?_

He predicted that maybe he was too tired. But then again, he felt the same weird beating again. And by the time he realized, he already walked to a direction, where his mind even did not think about it. It's almost like he moved by himself.

He suddenly heard a cough.

A person..a person was near him!

Flynn quickly forgotten to wonder about what happened to him and looked around, observed carefully. He then noticed a silhoutte was walking toward him. And it was Rita. That mage was so messed up, but she walked unwavering, with cough.

"Rita!" Flynn called her. The brunette mage was only giving a worn-out smile. "Oh..I think I've made it.." she muttered slow.

"Are you alright? Wait, but..." Flynn was honestly pessimist that she'd be _this _okay, but glad that she was actually fine although a little worn out and very messed out. However he was also curious of how could she managed to come back—even he, himself was almost going down.

"...I am amazed myself. You know..I failed to use the Soulier.." Rita slowly explained.

"Huh? You can't—"

"...so we were stuck at the end. And the floor started to rumble. When I fall I thought I am dead already, but then...I don't know what's gotten into me, with my blood I draw a symbol I saw in the book—probably my instinct as a researcher that even though I am dead I hope I could still leave a clue. And then, when I finished," Rita moved her arms back side and opened her palms.

"...I can do this"

Suddenly a strong energy force came and blow up totally the fire and the burnt logs away. Flynn watched in a terrified face. Suddenly, he felt that weird heart hard-beating again. He bent down and held his chest.

"And so, I held my crash landing with this force, also, to blow away obstacle while trying to get outside. But really, I am...tired" she said as he started to fall down. Having his heartbeat normal again, Flynn quickly responded to caught her—right before she landed on the floor. Flynn gazed at her. A few moments later he chuckled.

_You're a handful—and amusing little mage._

Before they died inside, Flynn quickly brought her outside, right to the place where Raven was. He spotted that Raven stood empty handed and instead, the Emperor—Yuri was having the Eldress Estellise in his arm. Kiza and Dazzy were near them.

"Wohoo! 'nother prince came by! Now we can have a good cinderella party" Raven commented aloud when finally Flynn reached their place. Unlike them who was neat and clean, he was totally a messed grayish.

"Stop giving a pathetic interpretation, Old man" Yuri cynically replied.

"Eh? But it's true, I mean with two young men carrying their woman in bridal style—what is it if you don't call it a princess fairy tale?" Raven pouted.

"So what do I do? Laying Estelle on the ground? I cannot trust a perverted old man like you to carry out my fiancee as well, so—"

Flynn was petrified. He stiffly turned his head to Yuri and gazed him in an horrified look—but in different level than he had back then.

"...Fiancee...what?" he said almost stutter and with a tone of _"this is another of your joke?"_

"Oh," Yuri lifted his eyebrow "You don't say you don't know?" Yuri told him in a tone that was like supposedly Flynn should have known about that in one or another way.

"No, I certainly don't know. How should I?" Flynn amusingly replied sarcastically.

Yuri blinked his eyes. But out of expectation, he turned away from Flynn and pretended like he never tell him anything. Playing deaf. Flynn called to him one and twice, wanted him to explain everything, but still he got no response. He was just like a cranky little friend wanting a portion of cake.

As the situation went better, they went back to the castle. It was a rather shock when Raven introduced himself to Flynn. He got the same name Raven, He is one of the minister there at the empire, and close to both the Emperor and the Eldress. He was absent for few days because he was also commanded to go look information about the Legend. He never been told about the arrival of both Terca Lumiries' people, though. So, Yuri told Raven things about Flynn and Rita, and how they related to the entire research of the legend. That old man claimed that he could totally help them and wanted Flynn to go talk to him, after the little mage gained consciousness.

It was not really long.

Slowly but sure, the mage opened her eyes. She wasn't aware where is she. As she fully awaken, she recognized that it was the Empire's Palace room. And there was Flynn with her.

"Good evening, " the blond greeted her with his trademark gentle smile. Looked that he was waiting for her to wake up.

"What do I miss?" Rita said, still in state of gaining full consciousness. Yes, back then at the library, she wasn't really aware of him—and was actually already at the climax.

" A lot," Flynn replied. Though, he assumed that he'd make her a total mess if he just told her about Raven, and the fact that the Emperor was already engaged to the Eldress—somehow. Perhaps better if they go the unecessary chat first. He'd gladly listen to her.

Rita herself didn't know what to say—as usual. In the end, she awared that—once and once again she burdened him as a damssel in distress and he had to act like a big damn hero. Much too embarassing for her. If only she can use power..it wouldn't be like that. Rita wiped her face with her palm. That when she realized that her hand had a symbol she saw on the book she had drawn while falling. That's right, she could use a strange force when using this symbol! What's this?

"I..." Rita opened her mouth. Gosh it was hard. Flynn quickly took full attention when she did, though.

"I am sorry. I have been so much burden to you. But—" Rita rolled her eyes with panic line and cheeky blush " Don't worry! With this symbol power—though i don't know what is this actually, I'll be sure I can protect myself from now here on and I'll be careful! So—" Rita was so eagerly wanted to express those, she did not realized that she was already facing him with a gap only 5 cm.

Flynn blinked confusedly. Then he burst in laughed, making the little mage drown more in red and reacted spicy to hide her embarassment.

"Sorry, but—that was...funny" Flynn said, struggling to hold his laughter.

"What is it so funny? I am friggin serious! You—Corn haired—" she came to defend herself but only made that "corn haired" man failed to hold his laughter.

"No...it's just..I haven't told you any news I got, because I wanted you to relax calmly. But then after waking up, you just burst like...a chimney" he said, after he went off his laughter away. That only made the mage burnt in red, more like a fireplace than a chimney.

"Wh-whatever.." she said, finally gave up. "So, what's the news?"

"Hmm" Flynn selected the topic. He thought that about Yuri and Estelle being engaged should be something she better to find by herself, though. "There is Raven here"

Rita surely responded really good "Whaat? That old man, geez! Guaranteed that he's up to a mess again"

"Not really I guess, he is the minister here. And he said he could help us since he knows a lot about the legend he said. he want us to talk with him" Flynn explained.

Rita gulped. Oh yeah right, this is another world. But still, every people here had same face and yet same personality with different role. For the old man to have such an important key role is rather unbelievable—but come to say that it's not like Yuri as the Emperor was believable as well. As for Estelle, it fits her somehow.

"Also.." Flynn hesitated a bit. "This is not necessary..but when I was looking for you, and when you used that symbol power, I felt a really hard heartbeat, it's as my chest going to burst. I wonder if it's related or not—"

Rita stopped her silly thinking about Raven and focused to what the Knight have said. Related? Could it be that the symbol related to him—and as well to the legend? Could it be a true fantasy?

"Are you sure it's because I used this power? Not because like maybe you're tired.."

Flynn shook his head. "I was certain. It got disappeared so sudden as well."

Both of them was silenced and gave it a deep thought.

Unknown to them, suddenly, a window of their room opened, and there appeared a familiar silhoutte of someone—Raven. Rita obviously shrieked hell a loud when she saw his face being popped out from the window, especially it was night time. He totally looked like a ghost. He sat on a branch which is really close to their room's window.

"Boo!"

"Raven," Flynn just uttered with a bit surprised tone. As if it was normal to him.

"What the HELL YA DOIN? Suddenly peeking at someone's room like that! Where is your manner?" out of question Rita had already going into her ultimate rage mode. She was ready to kick that perverted old man so he could fall from the height, but Flynn had different reaction.

"Naaaaw~ ol'man was so cold waiting for you two to come but you didn't, and the room seemed locked so I want to check if you're here. I am eager to help ya know" Raven implied. He was pretty much talking with such annoying tone, at least to Rita, he was.

"YOU'RE ABUSING OUR PRIVACY!" Rita declared.

"Oh—privacy? Oh my gosh don't tell me that you two were actually going to make out?—my if that soI am so pardon me" Raven made a dramatic gasp.

"Eh?" the dense air head mode of the blond knight Flynn has whether He did not realized that Raven was implying that for a certain adult meaning, or he was playing dumb. But the little young mage ironically did realize. She walked toward him and bombadr him with so many punches, hoping that old man will fall.

"Ouchie ouchie! I am joking! Okay, now serious time. I wanted to tell you things I know about the legend, since you were talking about it" Raven said as he hold the dear little mage's punch.

"Oh, please do" Flynn permitted.

"Gee..you were really a blatant old man" Rita commented. But she calmed down so she could hear whatever story Raven has.

"So basically, the book has torn out so we couldn't find any clue about the rest thing of how to collect the Holy stones and call out the knight, right?" Raven started. He got two heads nodded at him.

"But I heard from a grandma, a story about the knight too. In her story, there is really some kind of the Knight's Maiden who got job to recalled the Holy Stones and wake the knight up. The maiden has an ability. A powerful ability. She is not just able to locate the holy stone and wake up the knight, she can blast a knight troops with unknown power. Well, that's the only clue I can add. But what everyone said was right. The probability still large. I mean, how can we find a girl with such a wiping power?"

Flynn gave it thought. "Maybe some kind of battle contest for all females? So we can inspect if there is one of them using that kind of blasting power"

Raven shook his head. "Tho it described as 'blasting' but we don't really know how it deal. If there is a girl used a wind power and blasted her opponent, we could've mistake her as the maiden" he explained. Both of the men looked down and thinking again. That was when Rita got tickled to give opinion.

"Was that blasting power.." Rita lifted her arm—one that got the blood symbol, and aimed them at nearest tree, beside where Raven sat upon. "..like this?"

VROOOM!

A huge force of energy was sent and in a blink of eye, the tree branches cracked, sent to fly away really far from their distance. Raven was totally amazed. Gladly he wasn't the one she aimed to. Rita smirked. She was just teasing the old man.

"Huwoo! Dangerous! Ye could have blown me!—hey but that power is amazing, you little. However am not sure if that's the one. Must be somethin' that is more, and more exquisite power—"

"Guahk-!"

Both Rita and Raven turned to the voice's source. It was Flynn's. That blond knight knelt down, grabbing his chest and panted up and down, as if he was holding something outburst in his chest.

"Flynn! what happened?" Rita come to his aid. She thought that the knight has an heart attack or something like that. Flynn gritted his teeth. He tried to put out ease.

"..It's okay..it's just..same like back then.." Flynn uttered when the crisis got over. "My heart beat hard, like it was gonna burst"

Rita lowered her eyebrow. She started to be suspicious about the symbol. He was truly only suffers this when she used it. But how come?

"Hmm.." Raven rubbed his chin, this time sounds serious. "Ye know, I kinda have crazy Idea. But maybe what Estelle implied there and Yuri's hypothesis was true"

"You mean?" Rita asked.

"That blondie young man was probably the Knight. And then.." Raven swung his finger and play around a bit before pointed it to Rita.

"You little mage, is pressumably—his maiden" he said with an assured voice tone.

It was like there was a pow hammer fell upon Rita's head. She formed a stiff unbeliavable face and panic lines.

"Say what".


	6. The Truth in Their Hearts

**Author's note :  
**As I promised, Quick Update. As the author, I also feel impatient to wait until they reached the real conflicts, actually XD

though, I am still surprised that this is one of my fanfictions which strangely pretty cheerful. Cheesy at the first bite, of course. Somehow I want something that has bright atmosphere and eventually grow darker at some occasions rather than to put them entirely dark and angst, and I am really the type that love to grow romance slowly and eventually, rather than actually throwing them without further background of how do they actually have chemistry.

and still...forgive me about the grammar. I was waiting for a confirmation from someone, I asked her to be my BETA reader but still no answer. When she agreed, I'll re upload all chapters after it got polished. enough talking, let's go:

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth in Their Hearts**

It was a beautiful morning when the sun gave its best warm light. Normally there is no one would already appear at corridor of the palace this early, except the invisible guardians Kiza and Dazy. However this morning was a bit different. The honorable Eldress—Estelle, were running through the corridor hallway, face in panic. Can be heard that she was calling out the Emperor—which is rarely to find at the most common place people would look for an Emperor—the throne room or either the study room.

Not giving up, the cute lady Eldress climbed up. Out of his unusual habit, the Emperor was often to be found at the top of the palace, enjoying the day sleeping. One can wonder why that kind of person could be an Emperor, the ruler of the empire. But if you ask either Rita or Flynn, probably they were at the same level of confusion.

Back to the Eldress, she found that long haired impulsive Emperor. But this time he was practicing sword.

"Ah, your highness" She said.

The mighty emperor—Yuri, twicthed to her and stopped his sword swinging.

"..Why suddenly with that formality, Estelle?" he asked plainly, wondered. "And...I am glad that you're totally okay. But sure you take hell lot of hours to wake up"

"Oops. Because we have two guests, I feel like we should bring back our formality" Estelle said with a determinated face. " And that's why Yuri, I wanted to apologize. I should be bringing some information, but I troubled you and the others again" Estelle sulked and looked very very depressed.

Yuri rested his hand on his waist and exhaled. He felt that this scene is already played by the two of them too much. Well, he can't help Estelle's high curiousity that often led her to danger, though. It was a pain in the ass, but it's not like it was a burden to him. Sometimes, it's thrilling fun too.

"Let it that slide, Estelle. It was already our daily breakfast, and it was not your fault" Yuri said as he swung his sword again. Estelle watched him in amaze. "We should get used to that, I mean, you know...well" Yuri tried to pertain on something but it seemed like he doesn't want to bring up the topic.

Estelle giggled and nod " Yes, surely we have. That's why we also have to keep the Empire and the world in peace!" Estelle babbled again. She raised her hand in excitement.

Yuri coughed. "Hey hey, what's with that phrase? It makes me sounds like a friggin' hero saving the world" he said as he paused his sword-playing again.

"It's cool, right? Just like in the stories" Estelle was being stubborn to him.

Yuri stared at her. He gave a tense facial to her, but after, he loosened up and huffed with a smile. He tossed his sword above and then caught it right in the scabbard.

"Yup, just like the stories. Anyway, I never hear a story where the hero was overslept and got late to save the world. Those two should have waken up now, am I wrong?" Yuri said as he caught the sword back, hung it in his left hand and walked toward Estelle.

Estelle rolled her eyes "Maybe? Why are you so in hurry?"

"I heard it from old man, last night he was with them and he found out an interesting fact" Yuri muttered as he rubbed his chin. He then inhaled and turned his face right toward her. "..I am sorry but, it's soon, so you need to learn how to handle things around" he said with a straight face to her. Estelle blinked her eyes, unaware of what he actually meant. She just followed him going back inside of the castle.

* * *

That was an intense breakfast indeed. In the dine room, there were only the three people : Raven the minister, Rita and Flynn. Both of the travelers were in silent, and the only thing that break the tension was Raven constantly commented on the food or teasing one of the female guards there. Yuri was not with them. Or at least, not yet.

"Hhhh-come on you two. What's with the gap suddenly? Ol' man felt lonely yo" Raven said, with puty face.

Usually Rita was totally will wipe him, but this time that mage seemed not in the mood. She kept on eating in silent. Flynn was still spacing out about the fact that Raven pointed out yesterday. He was glad that they already carried thing about him being Hero away, yet, another fact brought it up again and it was burdening him. Legendary Hero? Funny.

It was not really long when Yuri finally enter the Dine room with Estelle.

"Alas, good morning, mr. Legendary saviour knight a hero that will bring light back upon to this world" Yuri greeted them. It was transparent enough that he teased them though, bringing such a fairy tale alinea as a greeting. Estelle though, mistook that as if Yuri was actually reading her storybook she wrote by herself—though he did not.

"Yuri.." Flynn muttered "Stop that please" he said with a weak voice.

"Ho.. what's up? If the knight was already like a steamed cabbage before the battle, the world can't be saved" Yuri was ongoing with the teasing game. Not sure if he didn't realized about Flynn facial turned a bit of anger, out of his usual calmness, or he didn't care.

Rita wanted to blast Yuri off, but with Estelle near, and that unusual dark aura from Flynn, she piped down just for this time.

"That's right~ And a Hero should eat a lot too for his energy. Oh, of course the Maiden too. There is battles awaits the two of you—"

"STOP IT!"

Raven was put to silent with the sudden shout. Rita left her sausages fell upon her plate, Estelle clammed her mouth in gasp and Yuri instead, gazed at him with lazy eyes, not being startled.

"I.." Flynn said after he calmed down "I don't want you to jump into conclusions of your own already, lead your expectation high to me and leave everything to me. There is not concrete clue yet about your legend, the knight and his maiden. So please quit the praise. You'll dig a deep hole of disappointment on your own and I merely only helped you to avoid that. It's not that I don't respect you all or what.."

All of them at the dine room were silenced. They listened closefully to what Flynn have said and it seemed that his words went through their mind.

"I..no, we're actually came here by accident and honestly, it's not that like I don't care about what has becoming of this world. But all we seek for is some way to get back home. It's because, I don't want ..Especially Rita to get involved any more in danger." He continued. Hearing her name being mentioned, Rita stopped eating once again. She widened her eyes, much to surprised—or more like she never expected that she will be a reason for him to get so much angry like that.

".. like I precisely think of her safety at most. And it's my duty to assure that. If you could, please understand. I am sorry. I permit myself first" he bowed down after giving his speech. And without any words, without gazing at anyone's face, he went away from the dine room, leaving all of them like an idiot fillifollia there.

"Yuri.." Estelle looked worried and anxious. To her opinion, Yuri was already too tired to arranged all the defense—and the empire from the turning-crazy world. Sure he never say he cares about them, and mostly he looked like a lazy one Emperor who didn't give a damn. But she knew that he secretly working at it more than anyone. She afraid that he could be hurt now.

Yuri himself was actually calm and not getting any emotional breakdown. His facial looked like that he already predicted this, somehow.

"Hmmmwoo—didn't expect your angelic knight will turn rampage like that, little mage Rita" Raven said, not feeling any guilty about actually he was also playing role turning him into anger.

"Ask yourself why, pervy ol'man" Rita replied harsh. Though she never expected that one coming too.

"Why calling me pervy? Like I was peeping you on the bath or what—I never do that" Raven protested. They got quiet when Yuri finally left as well, much without words.

"Aww...now the Emperor too, we're doomed" Raven whispered. He couldn't get himself from eating though. He never stop. He was the only one who never stop.

"Yuri.." Estelle looked uneasy. Either she was disappointed or worried about the two young men. Rita gazed at the pink haired Eldress. She felt hurt too, she never wanted to see that girl being sad. what thing she can do for her?

Finally, Rita stood up and walked. Yes, she knew what to do.

* * *

Flynn gazed outside. It was really different here from Terca lumiries, again he realized. To think that this world destined to vanish, it was something that he never want to be happened. Those people, they aren't the people from Terca Lumiries he bonded to, but still the same people he'd care to. He was rather confused of why he get so much angry. He was actually fine if he had to join them to save the world. But being placed like that is out of question. Honestly the part that he didn't accept was when Raven said Rita was probably the Maiden being said. it's like they forced her to get into danger to save the world. Without knowing the true reason, it was probably what gets him burdened.

Honestly he was being guilty all the time, ever since the two of them got thrown into this world. He felt that it was his mistake for not be able to do his duty-to protect. Thus he often to put Rita as his priority to keep her safe at all cost.

"Spacing out again? Don't blame me if someday I'll kick your ass behind"

Suddenly a voice heard. It was Yuri.

Flynn was startled but he turned away from the black haired man. "I am sorry" he said. "It's not that I don't want to help you—I really want. But forget about the Idea of getting people in danger. Why are you so clingy to this said legend?" He confessed, finally.

Yuri sighed heavily "You think that I am _that_ low to throw people at my responsibility? geez"

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"I never trust in fairy tales. Or legend. Or what. But here everyone was so eager and cling their hope at that—including Estelle" Yuri explained with plain tone, as if he was not thing it was serious matter. "Now if you were at my place Flynn, what'd you do? Tell them that the legend was just merely a joke and make them lost for hope?"

Flynn startled. He did not realized that before. He thought that Yuri was being so serious looking at the legend around.

Yuri smirked, realizing the facial change of Flynn."Caught ya at the right egg," he flicked his finger. "Yep. I don't trust them. I just let them looking for the _probability _. I never really cling at it" Yuri declared.

"Then what about the phobos—I mean that monster we fought and the Holy Stone which I can use, but no one including Rita can't" Flynn was eager to know more.

Yuri scratched his head "Ah that...I was giving a thought about it. But have you ever heard any of stories about a source of power who choose their owner? For the unknown Symbol and the Holy Stone, they may have that implied to them"

Flynn stunned. That was some magnificent Idea he never thought of. It still blurry thought, but rather logical to him.

"Beside, I had my own hypothesis for our world crisis. Like, maybe..someone or a bunch of bastards wanted to conquer all of the countries, using their knowledge creating such awful monsters and make people suffer" Yuri continued.

"That is, more possible." Flynn didn;'t have to be reminded of how many disgusting people he knew back then was so thirst about the power of authority.

"So, don't worry. I'll never let you and your little dear one in trouble " Yuri winked.

Flynn was so relieved to hear that. That was the Yuri he knew. Back then and know. No matter in what world. He smiled.

"But then, How are you gonna deal with that?" he curiously asked. Out of expectation, he can see a little pain in Yuri's eyes. " Don't tell me..you're planning to set off on a journey all alone to solve the entire mystery all by your own?" he guessed, merely with an horrified face.

Yuri closed his eyes and smile. "I never really care about what being in the world as long as it does not affect me. But, it started to get effect on me and my surroundings. I cannot stay quiet"

Fltnn turned his tone down, "You're unbelievable"

"And my plan was to left you two at this Palace, let the mages of my place helped you two getting your way back home, and..." Yuri inhaled "To take care of Estelle while I am gone"

"You.." Flynn clenched his fist and was almost bursting again, to hear how he was so secretive and putting himself at the bottom for everyone without being known.

"...STUPID BASTARD!"

He couldn't do it because a voice of a tempered mage was heard first. It was totally a surprise. Both of them never expected she would eavesdropping.

"Ri..Rita?" the blond knight was at full surprise. Rita looked so full rage and panted. Her face was all red—more to anger.

"What's with all that nonsense, I mean, not only you, but you too, Flynn!" Rita pointed rude to the blond knight. Yuri this time, did look startled.

"Eh, Me?" he pointed himself with an oblivious look.

"How could you always decide all BY YOUR OWN and never let us have the opinion? You think it is cool to play hero role and left us like an idiot distressed damsel? You think? How could you always think of our safety but never consider our feelings? It can hurt more than you'd have think, you brainless idiots.." Rita looked down to hide her face. She was panting really hard, as if she was holding something outburst.

"I mean, look at Estelle now. She was really hurt because she worried about you—dumb failing Emperor—and now you say you're gonna leave her. And then," Rita gulped and exhaled. "You're planning to leave me behind for my safety, Flynn? how is it a good Idea? Now, tell me" she challenged both of them. Although they were unbeatable duo when facing monster, they sure succumbed when facing this mage. Though it was surprising that she was this actually open up more than before.

"Ri,..Rita.." Flynn stuttered. He did not have any way to defend himself. Yet none to answer her as well.

Yuri smirked. He tapped his sword at his shoulder. He was totally calm and looked relieved now.

"Now. First, don't blame this air head knight. He was just very concerned about you. And then, Thanks. I should have trust Estelle more that she can bear any hardship. By leaving her I was looking down at her, right?"

Rita nodded. Though her face was in red.

"And another. You said you wanted the mages in this palace to find out how we could go back home? I certainly disagree! I am a mage and I am proud of my title. Letting another mage handle the problem would cross my name out! So.." Rita huffed.

"..I am thinking that we should set the journey together. Well, both of us has different purpose though, but who knows? We'll find the way like that" Rita offered.

Yuri and Flynn were silenced. They stared at each other. And then, Yuri burst in laughter.

"My, my. Such a scary lecturer we got here, hm? Grand mage?"

"Stop teasing me!" Rita barked.

"But, I am agree. That way probaly fair and better. So no one will feel hurt and we can watch each other back. Correct?" Flynn opened up to say.

"Yes! I am agree!"

Suddenly from another corridor, jumped out Estelle, and with Raven behind her. The old man shook his head as he was fail to held the Eldress.

"E-Estelle? Were you listening too?" Yuri was shocked.

"Just from the part when you said you will leave. But Rita is right! No one of you should leave us behind! We girls are strong too! Also, Yuri. I was thinking that I merely only burden to you. So at this journey please help me get over with that. Would you?" Estelle declared, all bold and straight. Making Yuri who was good as throwing people workds back succumbed. He just smirked and nodded. Estelle replied him with smile.

"Then Old man too~ I want to know more interesting things out there~" Raven joined.

"And that things means women? Pervy old man" Rita cynically commented.

"You hurt meee" Raven cried.

Flynn watched them in relief. It was no different than to compare to their world. Same energetic and positive Brave Vesperia. Right, they were the heroes. It was not necessarily him alone.

However, no matter how he'd feel relieved, he still have things unsolved, like the Holy Stone, and the Symbol in Rita's hand. Maybe he just want to forget it.


	7. High On the Peak

**Author's note :  
** Ta-da. Chapter 7. and I love Yuri, who doesn't anyway?

got PMs about how they are engaged. It's somewhat political importance and blah-blah-blah actually, if you want I'd write a chapter special telling about those two Esperion people XD.

Enjoy, and..some review will be very appreciated ;w;

also, Some people still ask me, they don't know how could it be, Flynn paired with Rita. It's crack because they rarely interact, although they're cute to be together. The sidequest in the Hot spring answered it all. Less interaction still, however, few, or even one Indicator interaction is better and prove more than romance unrelated interactions. I even once explain it with Science Love Theory LOL. I'll be sure to give them proper service. To the 'extreme' if it needed.

anyway here we go:

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**High on the Peak**

"My, Rita that fits you really well!" Estelle said as she clapped her hand and continue to walk. Rita was really unaware of why she has been put in some clothes that is really not her taste. Though being said like that, most people in the Palace back then agreed that was the most cute collection of their wardrobe. The little Mage walked awkwardly.

Yes, upon they declared to have journey, they quickly prepared everything precisely needed on a journey. Equipments, weapons, medicine and gels, map, money and anything else. Financial isn't really the big problem as the Empire itself supports them, and Estelle insisted that both of their guests should dressed properly, thus forcing them to left their worn-out rusty armor, and torn out clothes. She gave them entire new clothes. Rita, like what have been described, got herself wearing the said to be the maid's wardrobe cutest dress, much resembling her red clothing, but with more accents such as there is hood at the neck part and patterns, and its color is broken white. The dress came along with brown flat boots. She never thought that she'd really be wearing them, however she can't deny, its Estelle's request.

Flynn had no choice but to left his no-longer-useful rusty armors. They gave him a sleeve-less confortable top with color scheme white and blue with 4 buttond at its fold—much resembling his usual knight uniform, long black hand bands which covered 3/5 of his hand and gauntlets, white belts with scabbard, white trouser and tall black boots. He felt so much lighter compared to his usual daily armor-wearing days.

Raven used a black kimono-like clothing with red robe and probably the most casual looking compared to the others. He tied his hair like and Estelle wore they same usual clothe, only with short robe and less complicated details at their clothings compared to their formal one at the Palace.

"I don't-k-k-know why but I feel embarassed.." Rita stuttered. Probably because despite the same with her red clothing, it minus her black sleeves and long stockings, also the part down the hood of her back is barely reveal her back, much until the upper side of her waist. "I am fine with my red ugly clothing actually" she insisted. Though it was already late because currently they were already walked passed the borders of Esperion, right on the other part of the infamous illusional forrest.

"You can't! We're on an important journey so we have to look at least proper," Estelle denied. Yuri raised his shoulder and just shook his head with some meaningful smile to respond had just started the journey. This seemed like it's gonna be a tough one, with those kind of members.

"Anyway, is it okay for the important royal members to leave the empire ...just like that?" The blond young man was thinking about this simple detail all over. He wondered why both of the Emperor and the Eldress easily left like they got no duty at the empire, or how their people will seek for them.

"There is Kiza and Dazy, should be okay" Yuri easily answered. Though Flynn didn't get it. "You mean your people will serve under your...bodyguards' ...command?" he tilted his head, much to unbelievable how something like that could happening.

Yuri pressed his forehead as he shook his head "Nah, there is no way like that. However both of Kiza and Dazy has the ability of –illusion complete disguise" he winked as he turned away again and walked forward. "It's not like we're in much charge. The ministers done it all"

Flynn's eyebrow lifted. So Yuri meant that, those two were currently deceiving people at the palace and the empire by making an appearance-look-alike with the Emperor and the Eldress. That was ridiculous!

"Well enough saying, but honestly your highess, how do we actually bring up the mission?" Raven interfered suddenly. He walked lazily with both arms behind his head.

Yuri stopped and sighed. If he was doing this all alone he'd surely make this journey quicker, without questions constantly being thrown at him."I heard that there is a seaside hill Kingdom, named the Euvoree Kingdom. They are one of the kingdoms that still shared the same perspective with Esperion. In other words, they isolated their territory to protect themselves from weird dark monsters and rather not involved at the current wars to expand territorials. If we go there, we might knew something"

"Might, huh," Raven commented at him with a despised looking. He was expecting more smart Idea from him, not a speculated-probability.

"If you got any better Idea, old man, do please submit" Yuri mocked him back, he never lose to any words battle. The two of them almost started a low-level cranky fight as they continue to argue, but gladly Estelle put a stop to them.

"I don't know any better Idea for now but for us to keep consistent at our destination. That's better than wasting time on useless fight, right?"

"She got point" Yuri pointed at her with thumb, and Raven scratched his own head, agreed "Well, well, no one can defy our cute lady Eldress, somehow"

Estelle nodded, satisfied.

* * *

Hours passed, Yuri checked his map to make sure whether they were on the right way. The Empire of Esperion was located at north and the seaside kingdom was more to northwest. If they head northeast fro the borders, they should be reaching them in no time. Though, Yuri somehow has 'talent' to get lost easily. Perhaps because he rarely pay on details and always just going on giving what he had.

"So, where's the seaside, 'your highness'? all I can see is like we're at the mountains trail, with huge woods" Rita tapped her feet hand folded. She was intending to mock the Emperor seriously. The Emperor was planning to go all alone, and then, by a simple direction, he got lost. So contradictive with what he should have pull.

"I am checking, I am checking" Yuri said as he seriously read the map. Flynn walked beside him and peeked at the map. He felt that if he helps, maybe they can get out easily. He was more methodical than Yuri, as if that never been cleared before.

"Could it be that we're on some kind of illusional Forest? Like what our Empire has" Estelle suddenly came up with an Idea.

"That's something that Esperion only have. There's none of troop with Illusionist masters except in Esperion. One Illusionist merely cannot create something like that" Raven gladly corrected her. Rita sighed as she continued to walk. She wanted to grumble, but that would be only wasting her stamina.

Come to think of it, Ritajust realized that this huge woods has its own creepy atmosphere. It was dark although the time was actually at noon. From every corner, she could imagine that how a pair of lusty eyes can spy on them behind the bushes there. It brought her horror feeling. And damn, she was walking far left behind than the other. What if actually there is something behind here?

Rita shook her head. That was only her imagination. There would not be something like that.

But..How about a mysterious crying voice?

"...Sob...sob.."

Rita ears alerted. She sworn that she wasn't imagining that. It was real. Whose voice was that? Could it be something without concrete body—in other words, ghost? Ghost of long time died person, because they were trapped here in the woods without any way out, or merely just mountain residenced ghost.

Rita gulped. She pretended that she never heard a thing, but the crying voice turned more loud than before.

"..sob..sob..."

She shrieked. She quickly rushed forward, neglected the old man, and bumped into Yuri and Flynn who were in front, leading the way with a map.

"What is it Rita?! A monster?" Flynn quickly pulled his sword out and get steady, so did Yuri.

But nope, none of them noticing any beast-like creature charging toward them. The two of them left confused.

"G..ghost...you hear that? ...crying voice"

The rest of the party went blank with her statement. But when they calmed down, they also heard the crying voice.

"...sob...sob.."

There the voice heard again. At the same time, suddenly came a little girl, walking with leg injuries and torn clothes. She was crying. So the voice was actually her.

"A little girl..?" Yuri got confused. He thought that this wood was inhabitant.

Without them asking, the girl spoken.

"Help me, Firion is...being eaten" she said, again with a sob. None of the party understood what this girl meant. However, they predicted that her companion was in trouble. Flynn came to her. He bent down and gently asked her. "Relax, little lady. What's actually happened? Please tell us the details so we can help you"

The girl paused when she finally wanted to share "I came here to play with Firion. But then suddenly a dark blobby bird like monster took away Firion, it brought him up above at a big tall tree and has Firion in its mouth"

"Sounds ugly," Yuri terse commented.

"The dark creature...phobos?" Flynn twitched at Yuri. Yuri nodded in a meaningful bold face. He then came to the little girl and knelt down at her. "Please tell us where is the monster. We'll blast it away and save your companion"

The girl pointed to a direction. Yuri and Flynn gazed at each other and nodded. They dragged Raven and together quickly rushed into the direction she pointed. Rita and Estelle was left behind, they more fit to take care of the little girl while they're gone.

Estelle gently smiled at the little girl and hugged her. She patted the girl as she kept giving a comfort phrase. "Don't worry,don't cry. Firion will be okay and then the monster won't ever come again" the little girl nodded and stopped crying when she did that.

Rita inhaled as she gazed at them. This is the surplus point to bring Estelle. None of the boys—and including herself would be able to comfort as good as her.

* * *

It was tall enough. There was indeed the mentioned black birdie monster, much look like the monster Yuri and Flynn fought back then at the cave. It has a poor little kitty in bite. The cat was alive, but it kept on growling as it was in fear or pain.

Yuri grabbed one tree branch and pulled it. And then he knocked the tree and patted it. The texture of the tree was slippery. It was too risky to climb above. Yet, the monster was sitting high there calmly as if it won't move for hours. The cat might already dead by then. And like they want to wait that damn long.

Yuri huffed and walked back.

"Old man, this is your thing," He said to Raven as he stepped back. Yup, Raven has a good weapon with distance ranged attack. This would be only a piece of cake.

"Got it. I just shoo! Shoo! The birdie and then done right?" Raven said as he grinned.

"Remember to keep the kitty safe" Flynn added.

"Alriiight" Raven said as he stood in steady position. He pulled his bow and aimed at the exact position. He targeted at the black bird torso. After he made sure the angle and anything was correct, he released a shot. It was bingo dart. The black bird reacted and raged.

"It started to move! Come on!" Yuri gave sign for the two to move along. The black bird flew away from the tree, probably looking for safety. The three of them rushed to follow the bird. Raven kept on going shooting at the bird, much to strategy to slow it down and make it descend. A loud chirp could be heard.

After it finally descend enough, Yuri quickly climbed up a tree, walked upon it branch and jumped off a long distance to give it a decent attack with his sword. He hit it right on the head, while making sure he didn't hurt the kitty. The bird lost it grab at the kitty, and at this chance Yuri took it away. He then put the kitty inside his clothe and landed on nearest bush with some growl of pain.

"Your part, Flynn! finish it!" Yuri shouted from the bushes.

The blond young man nodded. The black bird was fallen on the ground and staggered for a while. Before it managed to fly away again, Flynn grabbed a Holy Stone he brought with him. The stone again released its warm, crepting through his vein.

"Divine Streak!"

As the light pierced, the bird can be heard howling in pain before it finally gone. The battle was over.

Yuri gave thumbs, but not for long because the kitten started to scratch at him. Raven whistled full of glory.

"Mission accomplished, buds~" he said cheerfully.

"Let's go back to where Rita and Estelle was"

* * *

The little girl was so happy when they brought her little kitten back to her. On exchange, though, Yuri asked her whether there is actually residents of people near the woods. It was already getting late and they have no choice but to take break at nearest village. The little girl gladly will lead them to her village, much to their relief.

Soon they followed the little girl. The route was to climb higher through the mountain path. She said that she lived on a village that is close to a peak. No one has Idea of what the village will looked like, until they finally arrived. It was ultimately gorgeous. The village located in between two large canyons, near the edge. And the houses were placed above, like being sticked to the canyon wall, with platforms connecting to each other.

When they arrived, there were some people coming at them with worried face. They were actually looking for the girl and worried about her. Flynn then noticed that he knew one face among them—it was the grandpa—he looked so much alike with Hanks. Of course, mostly only him noticed this. And he won't likely rushed front to tell him that he knew the person. It's another idiotic idea.

The girl told them that she was actually saved by the people behind her. That was when the grandpa that looked like Hanks came in front and bow to them. He then greeted them with a warm welcome.

"Welcome to the Dhuran Village, travelers. We're really grateful that you helped Riri and make sure of her safety. I am the Village Head, Hanks. I'd happily treat you as our honorable guests and you can stay here for tonight. Would you please come to my home?" he offered. "These people are my family. We'll treat you well there"

"But grandpa Hanks, I want to go home first" the girl—Riri cut him.

"Later, Riri. Just follow me first. You cannot go all by yourself. I am still worried" Hanks neglected.

Riri pouted. "But I already want to go home. I am alright by myself. There is Firion" she said, replied by Firion with a "Miew"

"Ah," Flynn raised hand "If you'd like I can accompany her until she got home safely" he suddenly offered. Hanks turned at him. Somehow to this old man, he felt something undescribed familiar at him, much like when Emperor Yuri met Flynn at the first time.

"Um, if you would, then please" the kind grandpa agreed. Somehow he trusted him already. Besides, he and his friend saved one of the villagers.

Flynn nodded. He offered to Riri a piggyback. The girl happily hopped at his back and thus, the two of them set off.

Meanwhile, Yuri and the rest accepted Hanks offer and head to his home instead. Inside, they were served with warm tea and so many foods. Raven without any embarassment already took half of it, making Rita instead knocked his head and let them reformed a silly fight again. Estelle then turned busy to make them stop their fight, and Yuri again could only sigh at it. Gladly Hanks came and started conversation with him. Right, Yuri was intended to gather as many information as he could regarding the mysterious dark creature. This is a chance.

"About few years lately, when the sun set, the dark creatures will start to appear around the village. Thus every near night we forbid children to go outside. But Riri was stubborn. I am glad that you people saved her. I don't know what will happen if you were not happened to pass by" he opened a conversation. Yuri sipped his tea, letting his tired muscle relax for a moment there before he answered. It was never his style to babble everything concerning his mindset. However, if the problem included innocent villagers who was merely victims, they have the right to know.

"No, really. I am in mutual feeling. Honestly me and my companions were in journey to find out about the creatures anyway. We've only met one. I never knew that in this place, lots of them appeared" Yuri told his merely intention open.

"Oh. I see. Then I hope you will succeed in your mission. I mean, the monsters caused a large of pain for the people. Not to mention, the Kingdom in wars as well" Hanks confessed. He offered a bowl of grape to Yuri, which gladly he accepted. They continued again.

"Indeed. Though to my opinion, both of the case were related to each other. Someone might have planned to make scheme into this level, in order to grant their wish conquering the entire land"

"Is there really someone with such nasty intention?" Hanks was a tad surprised.

"Mm," Yuri paused as he tossed a grape to his mouth. "One can get more evil than the devil themselves. Especially when it came to the power of authority"

"Yes, that is logical.." Hanks agreed. He looked down with full thought of it. "In that case, maybe you need to see King Ioder of the Euvoree. He once said the exact same thing like yours" he suggested. Yuri grinned when he heard of that Idea.

"It was my Idea too. Looks like Euvoree has started to investigate. Knowing that they are not interested in expanding area either" Yuri said as he twitched to the window outside. He suddenly got feeling that this will turn out better and smoother than what he was expecting. He then gazed at his party members. Rita and Raven still in fight for a fish fillet, Estelle looked like really enjoying her meal while endlessly mumble to herself about food complementary.

The young Emperor grinned in an indescribable amused feeling as he watched them.

* * *

Flynn huffed. he never thought that bringing such a little girl could be this exhausting. Perhaps because he climbed the way up? Knowing that the village located at the high land. However, he was glad that finally he reached the girl's home.

Riri slowly knocked the door. Patiently, both of them wait until someone would open it for them. Finally someone did.

"Riri!" an adult woman voice can be heard. She quickly hugged the little girl, much like she was extremely worried about her."Sister was terribly worried! You said you will be back before the sun set?"

Flynn smiled. He was glad to see that everyone seemed to be relieved and fine now.

"Firion escaped and then a strange monsters caught him. But nice people I met helped me. This nice man was one of them" Riri said to her sister as she pointed to him.

"Oh," the sister stood up and finally they met face to face straight "Thank you for saving my little sister"

"No pro—" Flynn stopped his phrase as he eventually saw clear the face of the little girl's sister. It was another familiar one he could notice. "...Sodia?" he much to his reflex, spitted out.

"Eh? How do you know my name?" the orange haired girl with beauty mark under her eye tilted head and confused. So far she never remember she had met him.

"Ah—" Flynn clammed his mouth. He had forgotten that he shouldn't fluently calling out the familiar altered people as he like. People would really be confused and wondering. But he already said it, and he just arrived here, what kind of excuse he could make? He stood there looking awkward for long moments.

Fortunately, Sodia seemed to not bothered much. She again smiled at him "Well, you seemed tired. If you'd like you can have dinner here with us" she offered.

"Yeah, please do" Riri agreed as she pulled Flynn's hand, dragging him inside. Flynn even hasn't decided yet and was intend to pass the dinner so he could instead go back to Yuri's place. But he rather changed his mind when he smelt the dinner food. His stomach won him this time. Alas, he stay with them for a night.

* * *

Late in the night, the moon appeared. Everyone has left to their own room and get a rest. Rita was left alone, sitting near a window, not yet sleeping. Either she can't sleep or maybe she was waiting for someone. Upon arriving to this world, she had been staying and always be together with a humble blond young man. Every night before both of them sleep, they usually have some light conversation and needless rants together. it became an habit and it was rather weird when suddenly they didn't do it.

_Stupid dense knight. Has he got lost or something?_

Yuri was on the way to the bathroom when he detected the little mage there. The room was already dark. What was she doing there?

"Wow, Rita. Never thought that you'd plan to be all an nighter" Yuri said nonchalantly as he walked to her. Rita was surprised when she got caught by Yuri.

"I thought you're already sleeping" she said.

"That's my line" Yuri replied. "So why don't you?"

Rita gazed to him for a moment, then she turned away as if she didn't care "Not sleepy" was her terse reply. Yuri folded his hand and tried to guess any probable reason. He found one rather quick.

"Oh I know why. Thinking of someone? That was romantic, gazing at the moon while missing someone" Yuri smirked as he noticed that the facial of Rita changed when he managed to bring that one up.

"FFFFF—" Rita was in between to say and not to say something.

"I was right? So who he could be?" Yuri stopped and pretended to think. "A Knight in shining armor? he hasn't come back yet. My, you're such a loyal-wife like waiting for her husband" he teased further.

Rita couldn't win him anymore to make him shut up. "I just want to enjoy the breeze! Guh. But you disturbed me, I'll go sleep instead now! Hmmph!" she grumbled with anger as she stepped away from the window and went to her room.

Yuri smiled in victorious "That was more effective than what I've imagined" he said as he continued going to the bathroom.


	8. Seaside Euphoria

**Author's note** : Hiya, Update (ovo)/ thanks for all support especially Fuyu Aki, sister XD

Just got Rita Mordio Alter PVC and will stand her behind my Flynn Alter :3

will be waiting for TOX Jude, along with the mangas I ordered. TOV PS3 by Kazato Nori interests me. heck, a shojo artist make Vesperia manga...how it will turn, excited me XD.

also, I've been drowning into SAO fandom, might as well make a story for it. How all novelists are great. I wish I could have more skill in writing in english. anyway, chapter 8:

**Chapter 8**

**Seaside Euphoria**

The dawn arrived. The group of Esperions's representatives were already standing by in front of the Village Head's house. They were ready to go. Although to Hanks they were a little bit rushed, but Yuri implied that basically they aren't supposed to rest at the village, and they must meet a certain unwritten deadline. Though to Raven, he wished to have a stay more because the food in Dhuran was really good.

To some surprise, Yuri had been questioning where was the blond of the group has gone. It was predicted that he might have stay at Riri's home, and it was true. Although, for him to come along with notable beauty in orange's hair was a tad surprise—no, it somehow made them thought of mind-blowing jokes.

Flynn had explained that the woman was Riri's older sister and she was kind to him, treating him with dinner and let him to have rest at their place, when they started to get off . Well, but it's like it will help at all—it's not.

"S-Such a bravery action you take. I should have come the initiative too," Raven seemed to regret. "I mean, taking advantage even when you had just known each other"

"Innocent one is usually, lustful one, it is," Yuri raised his shoulder, making a mock face.

"You're making false statement, guys, please" he was rather late to realize both the innuendos made by the old man and impulsive Emperor. He managed to realize and finally neglect their words—or at least he had tried.

"Erm, what are you talking about..?" we got another innocent adorable Eldress, who never ever gets to know the adult joke. The pink haired kept on questioning both of them, but they were just smirking as if they hide something amusing.

"Let them go, Estelle. We're just slowing down again if we wasted time on their lame jokes" Rita finally came to end the silly fight. She took one step advance to the three of men there, interrupted their debate.

Yuri whistled. "Oh look. Someone turning the plot greater by having jealousy"

Rita turned to him with a raged red face as she gave him a good morning fist.

"You can't do that, little miss. We're really slowing down now if you beat us like that" Raven insisted to help his current partner in crime.

"Both of you shut up already!" and there goes another punch.

* * *

Though it could be took longer with their almost inconsistent members, they managed to reach the borderline of the seaside. From the information he received from Hanks, the Euvoree Kingdom shan't be further from Dhuran Village.

"Oh lookie, it's there!" Raven was the first one who noticed the sight of the kingdom. The group walked down the cliff highway, which allowed them to have a good scenery look of the sea. There, Euvoree Kingdom placed. It was really big, same as when they first seeing the Empire of Esperion. The buildings are tall and slim, and most of them has tall pilars with windmills. Another notable beauty was probably that the whole kingdom looked almost like a transparent large object standing upon the sea. The group stood in awe and stopped for a while, gazing at it.

"It's far beautiful than what I have read!" Estelle was very amazed.

"Hm? Is this your first time visiting the Kingdom, Lady?" Flynn wondered.

Estelle nodded happily "I never leave the Esperion. So it is my first time having journey" she revealed.

"First time, huh.." Rita felt really familiar. She remembered so well that upon her first meeting with Estelle and having journey with the Kingss, she confessed that she never leave her castle and was amazed of how Terca Lumiries looked.

"I could see why they avoided the war, now" Yuri commented. He looked somehow amazed too, only that he was not really showing it.

"It is such a waste to join war and break down the world's natural beauty, right? Though, I wonder if they have such wonderful ladies too~" the old man looked somehow excited. He wiggled.

"Yeah Sure" Yuri replied really plainly, like he was bored with the exact same intentions the old man always uttered.

To avoid delay on their mission any further, they continued walking downhill so they could reach the beach, which is the entrance to Euvoree kingdom. Inside, they managed to be succumbed by the inside town-view. As they predicted, the entire town looked like it was built from glass. It gave a really tickle feeling to their stomach as they see the sea surface downward, from the transparent platform of the town's flooring. And, the glasses material made the buildings all reflected rainbow colors as the sun light pierced through them. They made a good natural decoration for the kingdom.

"How could they..build these all?" Rita was totally dragged to know more. She rarely be distracted by some scenery view, but this one is exceptional. " I mean, using glasses to build an entire kingdom.."

"It's not actually glasses" Estelle suddenly interrupted. "Euvoree is well-known as a kingdom where advance water element magic-users in ancient time lived. It said in the book that these entire transparent material were actually water element manipulated by their sorcery, awesome, isn't it?" She explained.

"Wow" Rita blinked her eyes. The great ancient water-magic which allow them to create something uber as this whole kingdom—she'd like to master them, exactly. She forgot that she even can't use simple element magic once she came here, though.

The Euvoree's people were also different—at least in clothing. Most of them did not wear anything at their feet and walked bare footed. Their clothing were so minimalist, most of the men did not wear top, and the ladies worn revealing tanktop and long tied-skirt. Raven's wish for some eye candy were granted. Nope, actually Yuri was kinda agree of the pleasing eye-candy thing. Though they unfortunately must focus to meet the King, as what Hanks told him earlier. They head straight to the palace.

A guard blocked their way as they arrived in front of the gate of the crystal-like palace.

"Hold it! People with no authority are forbidden to enter!" he claimed.

"Thought so," Yuri huffed.

"But Yuri, you could say that you are a person with authority" Estelle suggested.

"It cannot be that easy, because except the ruler of a country, the other people should not allowed to know that he is the Esperion ruler, isn't that right?" Flynn guessed as he turned to Yuri.

"So, how do we enter?" said Rita, who was impatient, straight to the topic.

"Well, looks like my part come~" suddenly the old man came to front. The other was oblivious, except Yuri, who had make a certain eye contact with the old man. Raven without any further ado, stood bravery in front of the guard.

"What do you want?" the guard said harshly like he wanted to back Raven off.

"Me? I just want to show you," the old man rubbed his pocket "This,"

He brought up a marble-like object to the guard's face. In no mere second, the guard looked strange—he act like he was losing his soul or something like that.

"Listen up, okay? We're nice guests, we just want to say hello to your King, got it? Now let us in" Raven said almost whispering to him.

"Let...in.." the guard say in monotone. Though, contradicting with his attitude before Raven come to him, he easily opened the gate for them. Raven turned back to the group and showed his thumb. Mission accomplished.

Without wasting anytime, the group entered the palace.

"What's with that guard?" Flynn asked curiously. "Suddenly he just let us in that smooth"

"Well," Yuri said with an outgoing tone " I have said it, right? That our empire was crowded and specialized with Illusion things" he winked to Flynn.

"You don't say.." Flynn dropped a sweat as he face palmed. "That means we're currently trespassing" the blond huffed.

"Come on, it's not that big deal. And I was with an actual Idea to climb or bombard the gate" Yuri answered in honest. Flynn just smiled stiffly with a sigh.

* * *

"It's nice to see you—although it was a bit surprising, Your Highness of the Esperion" the King—one with blond hair and aqua green eyes greeted them really warm. By the time they arrived at the private hall, they were held by some guards who thought that they were intruders. Yuri almost kick out the guards off—fortunately Flynn held him, and the King showed himself.

"Many things to explain," Yuri smirked at him. He twitched to the guards who was arresting them with an haughty look as he was allowed to sit down. Both rulers then drowned in a serious talk, though, it was Estelle who explained more about Esperion, their mission and their current situation, compared to Yuri.

"I see," the King—who has similar face and presumably the alternate of Ioder, rubbed his chin. "Well, then, I'll try to give support to you" he agreed.

Flynn smiled upon hearing their conversation. Either in Terca Lumiries or Vesperia, it was surprising that this young man always have a mighty role as an important person. And he was the same, kind ruler of his country. If he was from the start born at this world, probably he'd be glad to take role again as Ioder's trusted Knight, in the beautiful seaside kingdom. a bit strange, after he came here, suddenly he felt that staying in this world could not be a hassle.

"Thanks, Your highness Ioder" Yuri said shortly. He twitched to Estelle who was smiling at him, and replied with a slight smile. Rita crossed her arm and looked unamused, same with Raven, who were more looking for entertainment rather than boring formality things.

"But, before more specifically serious talk," suddenly King Ioder changed his expression into a brighter one "You have come in to world greatest sea kingdom. why don't you enjoy the day for today and we'll talk for tomorrow? I am sure you'll have fun!" Ioder tilted his head slight as he put of a kind face when he offered. Both of the bored pawns of Yuri eventually turned into excitement, out of sudden.

"Nice Idea, you are truly wise your highness~ we'll gladly accept~" before Yuri ever making any agreement, Raven came upon and expressed his grattitude. Yuri thrown an unpleasant face to the old man, but nonetheless he sighed with a smile. Much like he was agreeing himself.

"It sounds wonderful," Estelle commented. "Right? Everyone?" she turned into the direction of the other.

"Indeed. I can't wait" Flynn nodded and replied as kind as Ioder.

"Not bad, perhaps I can analyze the materials of this country as I walking around the town" Rita said with a cool tone and smile.

"That sounds more like Rita," Flynn made a comment at her, surprisingly. The little mage was startled as well. She was nonchalantly saying things like that.

"Okay then," Ioder suddenly flicked his finger. By a second, there entered a small figure of girl, with hair of blond and looked really energetic. Of course, Flynn and Rita already recognized her when she first appeared. But learning from his mistake, Flynn decided to not play any surprised state transparently anymore.

"Your highness called Patty? Is there anything I can help you with, noja?"

Yes, the little girl was no other but their old little friend Patty Fleur back then in planet of Terca Lumiries.

"Yes. These are my honorable guests, Patty. I want you to guide them around the Kingdom and make them have fun with all tourism spot we have" Ioder explained to her, still with his smile. The request was taken pleasantly by this blond little girl.

"Understood, noja! Then, Patty will surely make you all satisfied with my service, noja!" Patty replied with a bow, then she put on a hand upon his forehead as a salute. She then turned to the "honorable guests" Ioder mentioned. All of them waved slightly to the little girl.

"Then should we depart now, noja?" Patty asked as if she was challenging them. Of course, the answer is obvious since every of them were eager to play.

"Have fun, Everyone" was the last word from the King Ioder before his guests left together with Patty. They were heading to the first tourist spot there in Euvoree.

* * *

It took them half a day to visit some magnificent places. Patty guided them really well. She explained the whole things they saw in details, making Estelle—who read book a lot about historical sites lost her place to speech. However, they started to get worn out. They wanted a real fun.

"Ahh...all this walking tired me up" Rita huffed. though, it was actually because she was the one most bursting in excitement, in the joy of visiting some ancient sites and witnessing old ancient technologies pattern and object.

"And I lust for fun," Yuri who was walking lazily with hands behind head suddenly confessed "Visiting historical things is not my subject" he said honestly.

"Indeed. Beach adventure for example" Raven added.

"Don't say that Yuri, we're having fun right now right?" Flynn cut him. As usual, he tried to be polite. Although at inner side, he wasn't really at much interest too. And Raven who wanted to see some other "beauty" object was out of question. It was probably only Rita and Estelle whom were fine with it.

Patty didn't really listened to them and kept on walking in front of them. but suddenly she pointed to a small, almost hidden building in the town.

"You're tired? Don't worry! We have the most notable well known tourist spot—the sea hot spring noja!" she pointed to the small bland building which looked so old.

"Sea...Hot spring?" Estelle tilted her head. Sure she heard a lot about hot spring, but she never heard the kind of with Sea at the title. Patty had left into the building, though. That made them got no choice but to follow the little girl as well, though they still had no clue. Inside the building, there was nothing but a ladder lead to underground. It was dark and creepy, but since Patty is heading down with an assuring face, they followed her too.

It was another fantastical area. When the ladder ends, they reached underground—no, exactly, the undersea! The hot spring was actually build few meters of the sea surface. There was a big canopy above, and it was transparent so they could see the scenery of undersea living. Words cannot describe how gorgeous it was. They again stopped in amazement.

Strangely, there was no other people beside their group.

"This place were actually closed because we're going to rebuild the old building entrance. Buut it's okay! Don't tell everyone, you can enjoy yourself here" Patty said.

"Really? I want to try!" Estelle said in excitement. She already fell in love with the scenery there. Seems fun to have soaked in hot spring there.

Patty nodded few times "Go for it, noja! But oh," Patty seemed to forgot something. She quickly ran to an old looking locker and there, she pulled out some clean white towels. "I forgot to say that this is a mix bath for both genders, so when you're not soaked in, better to put this on" She said as she offered the towels to Estelle.

This fact was actually a bit surprise to all of them. But the old man seemed to have a rather positive respond at it.

"Ooh! Mix bath, wonderful! We can all get in together and having some friendly chit chat at it~ well well, now shall we go? Hm?" he said in full interest.

"I smell a shrimp behind a rock," Yuri cynically replied.

The little mage has more the negative respond "I-I am not getting in! If they are here, I am not getting in!" she pointed to the boys' direction. Though, the one she really pointed at were Yuri and Raven.

"Now, now, Rita is just shy~ how cute" Raven teased her instead of trying to persuade her.

"Shut up! I am not feel safe in a second I soaked in," she protested with a spicy face.

The two won't stop fighting. They were wasting time at the hot spring just to stand there and argued. Though, Estelle looked like she really want to try the hot spring bath.

"There, there, Rita, Raven. If that's the case, we can let Lady Estellise and Rita enjoy their time here, and we do another fun thing outside, how is it?" Flynn finally came up with a fair solution. Or at least, he thought it as fair.

Both Raven and Yuri somehow gazed him in an unpleasant fave. Raven stepped toward the blond one with a cranky face. He whispered to him. "Are you a normal guy or not? I mean, how come you do not even_ interested_ to join a group bath?" he said in a tone clearly has some meaning at it.

Flynn sure have a little misunderstanding at it, to his respond, "It's not that I am not interested for us to _have fun_, but if someone objects at it, we must be fair"

Raven gone to have his facepalm.

Yuri scratched his hair as he was already being impatient enough. "Fine, Estelle and Rita will stay here and we will do another thing outside, okay? No more buts. Now let's go, pal!" he finally decided. He started to walk away back to the ladder leading to the entrance. Raven seemed to object that, at the fullest.

"Wait, wait! Leaving just like that? Aww" he said in pouty face.

Though, in the end Flynn followed Yuri to get back, and Raven eventually same at them

"In that case, I'll show you a place where you can also have fun!" Patty suddenly rushed toward them and gave another offer.

The three men looked confused. They stared to each other.

* * *

Slowly, she stretched her leg as she started to get adapted at this water temperature. She got in, little by little. The steam could touched her redden face, and she moaned a bit shen she entirely soaked.

"Aah...what a nice feel" the pink haired Eldress much likely enjoyed the bath already. She leaned toward the transparent wall and gazed above. She then turned to her left, where a certain brunette sat in, half of her face was also soaked. She looked somehow still embarassed, and was like avoiding Estelle's face. She actually didn't want to take a hot spring bath, but the Eldress insisted on her. The Eldress looked awfully excited, so she cannot deny her.

"Rita? You don't feel comfortable? Was it too hot?" Estelle tilted her head, wondering why was the little mage looked so discomfort. But that way didn't help at all, Rita got more and more nervous that she looked more discomfort. Estelle stared at her with an innocent face. The eldress suddenly had an idea. She quickly grabbed both of the mage's shoulder, much to Rita's surprise.

"Waa-! What are you-"

Estelle slowly gave her a little massage. She giggled. "There, there. Now it feels nice, isn't it?" she said.

Rita was about to burst, since she could not get any redder than she was. Gladly Estelle thought that she probably got redden due to the hot temperature. Upon massaging her, Estelle also poured some of the spring water to Rita. It was like she was treating her little sister.

"I wonder what the others doing now?" she muttered for a bit. "But..if they are having fun, let us to have fun as well, okay?"

"Y...yeah.." Rita stuttered. She didn't know if she was enjoying or not, however, she felt good.

* * *

"Wohoooo! Go full speed, partner!" a yell from Yuri can be heard as he kicked the saddle harder.

"As if I am gonna lose you," Flynn trailed him behind. Both of them were riding on an unique sea monster creature. Their form looked much like a salamander, but with fish tail. Patty brought them to the beach, where she said it was a large farm of Lizaqua, the mentioned friendly monster that allowed human to have a ride on them upon the sea.

At first, they were guided by an instructor lady, but it seemed that Yuri and Flynn both already capable to have a ride by themself, after a few of learning curve. They were already have fun racing each other in their little competition.

"Ooh, they're like expert, noja. Ah, I am starting to admire them" Patty commented as she cannot see them again as they coasted off the sea miles in full speed. She then turned to the old man, who was sitting at the beach's sand, having conversation with the instructor lady. "You're not joining in, noja?"

Raven waved hand "Ol' man had this aching back, it gets stressing yo~ beside, sitting here is fine"

"Fine, noja" Patty dropped a sweat as she focus back to the race both Yuri and Flynn had.

Up since they ride on, they were on fire to beat down their rival. Yuri at first managed to get ahead of Flynn, but in no mean time, the blond managed easily slipped on him and stolen the first position. Yuri tried hard to boost speed to get it back, he was just reaching a few step behind the blond.

"Damn, how could you do that?" Yuri got fired up.

Flynn twitched at him with a firm-looking smile. He looked like he was mastering the ride and he broke no sweat at all, while Yuri was in full effort to keep on his pace and distance within him.

"What's up, Yuri? If you're slow, I'll leave you!" Flynn yelled as suddenly he accelerated. The growl of his Lizaqua could be heard, as suddenly he made distance with Yuri further and further. Yuri was a tad surprised. He then hissed and put on more effort to catch up the distance.

On the other side, though, there suddenly popped out a gigantic turtle-like monster right ahead of Flynn's direction. And he was at full speed to suddenly stop, neither to make a sharp turn.

"Flynn! watch out ahead!" Yuri warned in as he slowed down his Lizaqua and reduced his speed.

"Shoot—" Flynn realized the huge thing in front of his eyes. There was no other choice but to put on a quick break—or he'll die hitting the gigantic turtle monster. A howl from the Lizaqua could be heard as he pulled out the rein. Too bad, due to the law of speed, once he was at full speed and he put a break, he'll get thrown up—and yes, he got thrown up. Luckily, it was a vast sea area, so in anyway, he'd be fine.

He splashed down the water. And in few seconds, his head appeared at the surface. He coughed a bit and sulked.

"Haha. Look at how messed up you are Flynn, that means I won, right?" Yuri laughed at him when he finally reached the place where the blond drowned. The blond's Lizaqua swam happily into another direction.

"That's unfair, Yuri" Flynn protested in a cranky face. "And now I am soaked in salt water, what a fortune," he said with a sad face as he sighed.

"Heh. Come ride at my back. We'll get back to the beach. And then you can bath in the Sea Hot Spring" Yuri pointed to his empty back seat with his thumb.

"Nice Idea" Flynn accepted the offer and hopped on Yuri's Lizaqua. Yuri snapped his rein, the howl of Lizaqua could be heard. Both of the headed back to the beach.

Flynn lifted up his boots and walked bare footed into the town. Yuri said he wanted to explore the western part of the town, where Patty said there are a beautiful botanical garden. While Raven wanted to go to the bar, since it was getting late. Patty never said where she was going, but she had gone as well. So he was left alone walking in the town. Everyone seemed to not wonder why an all-wet man walked around. It seemed that they were also doing that, knowing many of their job placed at the sea.

He finally arrived. He surely wanted to get soaked quickly. He got to make sure though, that both Rita and Estelle had finished their time.

He checked in. No one is around,and he was totally alone. Good chance. He quickly put off his boots, dismissed his wet clothings, and slowly soaked himself in.

It got darker due to the night time come, he almost cannot see his surrounding, but he didn't mind at all. It was actually so much relaxing. He stayed quiet and enjoying himself as he leaned into the glass wall.

* * *

"Ah, it's not here!" Rita shouted. She just realized that she was missing something.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Estelle curiously asked. Both of them were having a little night walk at the famous Euvoree botanical garden, since the boys sure taking their time long.

"My google," Rita answered with an annoyed face. "It is pretty important to me"

"Oh.." Estelle gasped. She felt that she wanted to help Rita. "Must be at the Spring bath, right? But it is already late night.."

"I 'll go get it, you wait here" Rita suggested as she started to run back.

"Wait Rita, I am coming too—wah!" Estelle rushed to catch that brunette, but there were so many people at the botanical garden. She unfortunately got hit by a big guy.

"I am sorry!" the big guy said as he helped Estelle to get up. Estelle regained her balance first before she make a move, but the brunette had already lost in sight.

"Ah..Rita.." Estelle was confused at first. But she intended to just trail her to the sea hot spring. She steadied to run, when she caught a certain long haired man was walking alone at the same time. Estelle put on a brake and greeted her with a surprised face. "Yuri?"

"Oh, Estelle" Yuri turned to her when he heard his name being mentioned. "Doing a night walking too?"

Estelle nodded. "I actually wanted to catch up with Rita, she head back to the Sea Hot Spring because her google was left there" she explained.

Yuri silenced for a moment and rolled his eyes. A mysterious smirked worn in his face, moments later.

"Then, would you accompany me in the walk instead?" Yuri asked her.

* * *

No one ever forget how Rita was really phobic to any kind of horror place. She was walking down the ladder with full of heart race, and prayer so any ghost would not appear. Inside the hot spring was darker, however there was a pitch of light, thanks to some sparkling strange jellyfish which swam above the canopy.

Rita remembered the place where she and Estelle soaked in. Her google must be right there somewhere...but it must be drowned. She had to swim at there to get it back. Rita was unsure about that since it means she had to undress once more to get in, too much hassle.

However, the place got creepy and creepier time to time. She had no time to think. She wanted to get the google back, did she not?

Rita shook her head "Aargh alright! I'll get this quick!" she quickly dismissed her clothings and splashed down. Though, the towels Patty had prepared was not touched. At all. She was sure that no one will get to this spring by now, it wasn't needed.

At first it was hard to detect the location. It was really dark she almost unable to see a thing. If there is anyone aside her, it will be really hard to notice their presence. Fortunately she stepped on the google she was looking for. How lucky.

"There it is! Yay!" she shouted happily and relieved once she got it in her hand.

_Splash._

Rita gulped. The recent splash sounds...it couldn't be fish. And no one aside her was in the bath, right?

Was that a ghost?

A creep feeling haunted Rita. She wanted to get out, but somehow, she was that scared until she cannot even move, or yell. She clutched her google, heart beating hard and her breath fastened.

_ ._

It was right behind her. Rita gulped once more. She gave some times to let any culprit—be it a woman with torn face or ugly skeleton, she'd face it. Or at least, try to. However, after some long moments, nothing came. Somehow she turned a bit annoyed. Ghost or what...they seemed just want to tease and make fun of her, right?

She could not hold any longer. Rita had never been good with patience, neither learn about it.

"Fine! Come at me at once, you! I'll blast you away with—"

The green emerald eyes met with a bright blue-sky colored eyes. Both of the eyes owner were having a some kind shocked expressions, none of them blink. Also, it took some moments of dramatical silence before they actually managed to swallow of what happened. The emerald green eyes finally blinked, followed by a drastical shriek.

Having the time at the dark was helpful, though, since nothing could be seen so clear.

"I—I am sorry! I'll get out! Now, right now and—" Rita, in her tomato mode quickly turned away and moved back, but since she was in total panic, her feet twisted in the movement and instead, she was splashed down the hot water in a dramatic motion.

"Rita!" the blond gasped once he saw her drowned in a blatant way. Though, she managed to emerge to the surface, in somehow unbalanced state.

"Are you okay?" whether he was a total dense or what, that was the only thing he said after she emerged and coughed, too much water got into her lung. Subverted when he turned a tad blushed and snapped out of something, he quickly turned away. "It's..It's alright..I cannot see anything. I totally can't" He muttered in a shy tone.

Rita coughed once more. She panted and finally she could breath normally as she usually did. Though, she can't hold herself to not scold the air head blond "What the heck—you should have make a code or something! I thought there would be no one at this hour on the bath!" she complaint. She faced an opposing direction though, it was kinda funny to see them arguing in that position.

"I thought there would be no one too, so sorry," Flynn replied. "And I was half-asleep here" he added.

"Half asleep? How could you even did that here?" Rita skeptically asked.

"It can't be helped, the hot spring felt really good. I feel like I would come here 3 times a day to enjoy this" he honestly uttered, with his usual kind and gentle tone.

"You said the exact same thing with Estelle when she rubed my shoulder back then, geez" she harshly commented. "..well, it's not that I am disagree" she confessed.

Flynn was silenced for a moment, before he chuckled.

"Then why not enjoy your time being here again? It's not everyday we'll be in amazing Kingdom such as this," He said, as if he was persuading her. Rita was sent into a space of bursting red pepper inside her head. Did he just implied something such as she's staying there with him? At the most _unbelievable _condition? At a _bath_ hot spring?

"Or you want me to rub your shoulder as well?" he decided to do a little joking. He offered to her with a teasing voice, making the poor mage brain steamed out of capacity.

"WHAT—the WHAT JUST. WHAT?!" she yelled both in anger and panic tone, mixing into one.

Flynn giggled, "I was joking. But somehow your reaction was expected" he finally revealed. Rita was made silenced.

Huh? Was he..was he teasing? That nice polite and serious knight—he was teasing her? Whatever it is, Rita was at the top of embarassment, she couldn't bear any longer

"I..I am going! There is no way I'd stay!" she finally moved again, a sound of splash heard as she moved. Then, after a minute, Flynn could hear sound of foot steps climbing up the ladders. As she had gone, he was left alone again. However he felt a little amused for a moment there.

"Though it was actually okay to stay," he huffed.

* * *

The view from the balcony was really great. They can could the entire botanical garden, and the people there. There were also many fireflies, adding the gorgeous of the place they visited.

"I feel lucky to come here," Estelle muttered as she enjoyed the night breeze. Yuri stay quiet, but he smiled as he enjoyed the view, leaning himself at the balcony fence.

"There are still many places as gorgeous as this, right?" Estelle asked to Yuri. The long haired man was like usual, contented and replied short.

"Of course,"

"It will be really good if there never be any war to destroy them" Estelle sadly uttered.

"Yeah, that's why we're here anyway" Yuri replied again short, stating the obvious. Estelle looked at him with a certain gaze. She smiled with proud, before she turned into somehow blue. She was thinking about something.

"Yuri," Estelle slowly called. "Have we become your burden?"

The long haired man looked a tad surprised, he twitched to her for a moment when he heard that. He turned back and huffed as he if he could not care less. "The heck you are talking about?"

Estelle lifted down with a pain-looking face "Because..since that day..I.." she was not continuing her phrase, like she was holding something and cannot spit the thing out.

Yuri gazed blank forward. He inhaled "The purpose in everything I do was.. to finish all matter so I could live in relax, sitting on the palace top and have nice nap there," he said straight and gazed at her with a meaningful smile. "Have I said that before?"

Estelle smiled back. She sighed in relief and nodded.

Yuri patted her head, slowly. Without words.

* * *

end of chapter 8. Phew this one is quiet...LOL, right? I decide to not always take reader to adventure. need some break episode

I am thinking of doing illustrations for this


	9. Wet and Salty

**Author's note : Thanks for all support :)  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Wet and Salty**

The King Ioder was having a relax morning tea while reading at some reports. There were not any changed things within the kingdom and everything seemed to be stabilized. The other reports showed the current state of another republic, empire and kingdom at wars. The other was a bit informative, they informed him about the presence of another mysterious darkness monster and any damage they caused.

The King drowned himself in a full thought. Few months ago, war started between so many neighboring countries. Due to the damage caused by those darkness monster, life supplies getting vanished little by little. He closed his eyes and recalled back the voices he heard at the conference when some neighbours Kingdom wanted to form alliance with Euvoree.

_Fine, go cocoon yourself in your wet and salty little kingdom with its small life source! We won't ever help you when finally you're in need. Die like a stupid salty dog._

_Sounds stupid. You're basically staying in a damaged ship. It will sunk just in few hours. Just like your Kingdom, in few years._

No matter what they said, he believe that there is something beyond a simple "Life supplies vanished, go monopoly it as many as you can". It was like someone was playing a chess and the darkness creature was part of their pawn.

He was glad that Esperion people had the same way of thinking as him. Slowly they can work together and solve the problem for real.

"Excuse me, King Ioder—"

Ioder was startled when one of his minister knocked his room. He quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"There is a serious issue here"

Ioder's face turned to be tense.

* * *

Yuri lifted his arm as he noticed the blond walked from the other direction where he came. There the blond showed up, with a certain familiar little tempered mage with him. Yuri himself was with Estelle. They were separated with their own destination to rest last night, so of course they have to re-assemble. However, the Old man was the only one who still being unknown whereabout his nose stick was.

Of course, due to Yuri's official engagement status within his empire's importance, it was rather usual for them to get hang out together on a camp. With Flynn and Rita, that was something that new.

"Yo~ loverbirds" Yuri greeted them. It was still morning and he was already with his teasing manner.

To his amusement, the two people he called "loverbirds" both formed same reaction of awkwardness. They twitched to each other and fastened their pace, stiff enough to be foretold.

"What's with that greeting?" Flynn lifted his palm and coughed. When he talked though, his voice was set really low almost whispering. It was like he was really embarassed—or something.

"You second us, loverbirds!" Rita's pride of not wanting to lose Yuri raised. She pointed bold to him and Estelle. Estelle giggled and Yuri, out of her expectation did not show any awkward reaction or denial things.

"Us second? Then you two are already.. Wait, considering of what happened in the hot spring, I might not surprised at all" Yuri rubbed his chin and talked with high tone and hyperbolic one. He purposely pressed at the sentence of hot spring. Rita was sent into red pepper burst brain world after he said that.

"Wait-! Were you peeping on us—" Rita stopped as Estelle stared at her and she realized that she was making an innuendo clarification. "—IMEAN why the heck you babble those things out"

Flynn wanted to stop those two from any further argument, but hearing their conversation itself made him gone into confusion. The same goes with Estelle. Talking about innocent..

"Hello, hello. What's the big idea here? It is still morning" suddenly a voice heard. The old man came down the glasses stairs as she scratched his hair lazily.

"You're late. You don't have the right to comment on us," Yuri replied, he joked rather cruel.

"Good morning," Estelle smiled and greeted him politely. Thanks to the old man, Yuri and Rita has stopped from their daily useless argument and relationship tease.

"Sorry for being late, but I saw that the palace have been in ruckus since dawn, and they're like preparing armies. Something might have gone wrong, just to tell you" Raven said as he yawned. He looked like he was pulling an all out drink party last night.

"What?" Yuri turned some level more serious now. The gag air of their group has completely gone as they heard some canons being shot. It exploded in ear piercing wave. People who were on the street suddenly got startled and they quickly ran away, or got into their houses and buildings. Few moments later, footsteps heard. A large number of knight troops has been sent out. They formed a neat line and advance toward the outter gate. Some of them were on Lizaquas, the tame monster which both Flynn and Yuri ride on yesterday.

Not only that. When they looked above, some knights also driven out riding upon some seagull alike monsters. It seemed like they were the air force.

"Even the Aerogull Knights," Estelle gasped with clammed mouth.

"Pretty serious business, eh?" Yuri tapped his sword upon his shoulder as he watched the Aerogulls flew.

"Shall we go back to the palace? The King might tell us something" Flynn suggested to Yuri.

Yuri nodded. He quickly stepped forward, heading to the palace with his group following him behind. This time they didn't have hard time dealing with guard and smoothly entered the castle. Ioder looked distressed as he stood upon a window and gazed outside. He got distracted as Yuri and the other came toward him.

"What's the matter? Any declaration of war from a stupid neighborhood Kingdom?" Yuri said blatantly.

Ioder shook his head.

"My seamen had reported that 25 mil from here, an enormous, 32 feet dark monster detected approaching this Kingdom. it destroyed everything on its way. The details weren't so clear since..their ship got crushed by the monster once they just reported in" Ioder explained the chronology thouroughly.

"Dark monster, Phobos" Flynn stated firmly. He remembered very well his recent fight with the kind of dark creatures before. The larva monster wasn't that enormous, but already gave them out of handicap. This one is far bigger.

Yuri did not comment any. He just looked outside with a sharp glance. the entire troops of Euvoree had assembled in front of the sea borderline, which is also their defensive line.

"It is like it appeared so sudden..out of nowhere." Ioder continued in tremble.

The air got more tension. The sky suddenly turned gloomy and dark, it was the same like when they fought a birdie monster back then at Dhuran Woods. They thought that the weather was cloudy but it was actually caused by them, the dark creatures. Monsters.

"It is coming" Raven said as he sharpened his eyes, watching how suddenly a big silhouette crept closer and grew larger and larger. When it was close enough, they can see that this Phobos has the form of an enormous octopus.

"Ew, it's gross" Rita said as she gazed at the monster. "But it seemed stupid. I bet some wide range attacks will wipe it away" she commented in haughty tone.

"Not really," Yuri replied terse and cold.

"But..why?" Estelle was curious. She agreed with Rita that the kind of gigantic monster usually pretty lame at speed, and although they are destructive powerful, they aren't that smart.

Flynn gazed to Yuri. He suddenly realized of what Yuri actually meant. He hissed.

As they looked outside the window, an epic battle scenery showed. The dependable knights and skillful troops were doing an all out attack with their sorcery and weapon. Some beams decorated the greyish sky and flashed out in fancy when a strong blow performed. They believe that if one country got attacked like that, it will be vanished in just a second.

They already expected that much, sadly, not the entire things will run as it was predicted.

The monster did not disappeared. At all.

All the epic battlefield sounds, suddenly turned into doomed screams. The neat lines that had been formed by the knights turned into an abstract indirectly messed up, the growl of Lizaquas and Aerogulls resonated together, crying in sore tone.

"How come.." Ioder gasped in despair as he saw his entire mighty armies easily got wiped out like that. Though they were still struggling to battle the monster, it seemed that they didn't stand a chance. And the monster was getting near and near to the Kingdom.

"It can't be..no...I don't want this...beautiful kingdom...destroyed" Estelle said, trembling as she started to cry. She knelt down and tears fallen from her face, attracting the attention of King Ioder and the others.

"Estelle.." suddenly Rita felt something hurt in her chest. Damn, It was so painful to see her crying. The mage patted the Eldress' head, wanting to comfort her.

"Still, it is not like we can do anything.." Raven stated. it was not comforting at all. He merely just pointed the fact.

"Raven," Flynn glanced to him. He agreed that the situation seemed hopeless, but he disagree to bring the topic now when all the people there were in so much pressure.

Yuri didn't do any action at all, despite him already watched the entire battle progress, and that Estelle had broken down like that. After Raven said that, though, he tossed his sword above and snapped the scabbard away.

"Your highness. Is there any Aerogulls left? Please lend them to me" Yuri said as his foot stepped on the window's edge. He was about to go outside. Ioder was put in a shocked state, he gasped with an unbelieving face. However, he nodded. He quickly rushed out of the room.

"Wait—Yuri! What are you thinking? You're not going to face the monster right?" Rita barked toward him. Yuri just scratched his hair with a bored look.

"Yuri.." Estelle muttered in the middle of her sob.

Ignoring the girls, Yuri turned his attention to Raven, and primely to Flynn.

"We're gonna _do _something, old man" he declared to him. That phrase was getting a bitter respond from the old man, though.

"A minute, your highness. There is no way you could risk your life fighting a monster like that. Pardon me if I said things at the wrong place. But there is no way you can stop the Eldress' tear by going out and throw yourself away to the monster" Raven declared. His sentences has made Estelle's heart pounded. Could it be that Yuri was moved because he didn't want to see her cry?

Yuri shook his head and snorted. "The heck you babbling about? I am not gonna play the hero role and die worthless," He claimed boldly. He then stared straight to Flynn, the blond caught what Yuri actually intended to do the moment their eyes meet.

"I don't believe in legend," Yuri muttered as he lied down perching on the window and talked forwardly to Flynn. "But your power—no, the Holy stone power seemed the only one who can pierce though the monster. Come with me" Yuri gave command.

Flynn nodded surely. His aqua blue eyes has fired up in determination. He could actually do something. So he will do it.

Raven scratched his hair. "Then? Why do you put me into the risk as well?" he pouted.

"Oh come on, some trick can only be done by the attractive old man," Yuri praised, at the same time mocking him sarcastically. He grinned as the old man put more sour face on him.

"Noja! Patty here noja! I've brought the Aerogulls, noja!" Suddenly Patty entered. Ioder was behind her, panting. The door opened wide as they brought inside the seagull monsters. All of them growled as they entered the large room.

The group was a bit startled to see the monster. They looked epic and brave. Yuri patted one of them and they seemed tame enough. He quickly hopped on it. Raven followed him at a moment later, leaving Flynn alone still patting his Aerogull. Flynn had gotten used to riding, so he thought that he won't get any trouble. Raven was kind of in the question.

"Old man, you never ride, noja?" Patty thought as she observed around the old man.

"Erm—four legged buddy, often. But not some winged beak beast" he growled. His Aerogull was the only one who didnt seem to get along with the rider.

Patty huffed. "There is no way. I'll ride it for you, noja" she said as she hopped on the old man's Aerogull. This time, the Aerogull suddenly turned nicer.

"Wha—are you okay? It is the battlefield we're heading about" Raven said, much concerned with the little girl.

Patty nodded surely. "Hm! It's alright! I got used to battles, noja" she quickly pulled out a gun. "Don't screw with me" she pointed it at the old man, making the old man nervous. Yuri and Flynn chuckled when they saw them.

"Yuri..be careful" Estelle stood up and walked toward him. She knew she cannot stop him when he already deciding, so she at least wanted to wish him good luck, and come back to her side safely.

Yuri showed his thumb to her without any words, but assuring smile. Estelle smiled back to him.

"Alright, time to go," Flynn was about to step on the saddle. At the same time, he suddenly got stopped by a certain brunette.

"Wait! Take me with you all!" Rita ran to them, she wanted to catch up before they managed to depart.

Yuri blinked for a moment, but then he just huffed and turned away with a slight smile. Raven wiped his face, loss of words and Flynn stared at her with a confused look.

"Don't be dumb! You guys!" Rita knocked some sense.

Flynn hissed. He inhaled for a moment to make himself relaxed, then he gave her some bold stare.

"No, I cannot allow you" he stated clearly. His word and his unusual glare had shaken the little brunette for a while. But she kept on being stubborn.

"Why?! I can fight!" she insisted. Deep in her heart, she cares a lot about them. About Yuri. About Raven. And about Flynn. somehow she felt she wanted to be any help, for them. Though, she never able to confess it.

"You can't" Flynn said in almost cold tone. It was true. despite having strong blow attack from the strange symbol she got, it was all the only thing she can do. it's not really that dependable."Please, don't get yourself into danger anymore"

Rita stunned. She hissed to him with somehow emotional looking face. The air had gotten more tense than before.

"..you don't want a burden right? If that the case.." she inhaled. "..then you don't need to concern anything about me. If I die, then let it be. That way I won't be burdening you, right?!" she roared.

SNAP.

The expression of everyone there changed dractically as they saw the scene. The polite and nice blond young man had just slapped the brunette mage. Right in front of them. The brunette got stoned for a moment. She caressed her cheek slowly.

The hand of the young man trembled. And the blue eyes of him indicated some pain.

"...You don't understand" He said, almost whispering, trembling. A moment of silence, before finally Flynn stepped toward the insecure little mage. He knelt down as both of his hands caressed her.

" I am sorry," he apologized. "You can fight. That's why, Please take care of King Ioder and lady Estellise and leave the big matter one to us. We'll come back safely" he said gently to her as he smiled.

He could feel a drip. That was not raining, for the first time he saw the haughty and stubborn little mage cried like that. She finally broke her wall. The blond pulled her to his hug and patted her back. Her tears wet down his shirt, he could feel it upon his chest.

"Alright, I hate to say this, but the monster is getting closer" Yuri suddenly interrupted. His Aerogull growled as if it sensed something dangerous incoming.

Flynn released her and stood up. He gazed to her and patted her head, before finally he turned back and hopped on his Aerogull. Estelle instead came and hugged the littled mage from behind. Both of them, with Ioder watched the three Aerogulls as they departed of from the window. The battle has started.

* * *

Pretty much ugly. As they flew above the sea borderline Area, they could see how the Octopus monster wiped the less than half armies of Euvoree that left. It howled, surprisingly, as if it gained power everytime it smashed an army.

The three of them felt so small when they faced the enourmous monster. It giant feelers moved indirectly, crushing those near enough its reach area.

Yuri lead the two of them. He turned to the back of the dark creatures. Obviously, there is no effect even if he did some sword attack to the monster, however, he wanted to give a handicap test. Maneuvering a lot to avoid the feelers, Yuri did not lost balance. As he got the chance, he snapped the Aerogull to form a sharp turn near the flesh, and Yuri thrust his sword as powerful as he could, with two hands. A black liquid—seemed like the blood of the monster spread out.

"Ah—yuck" Yuri coughed as he steered his ride, getting away from the creatures.

The result was as expected. The black blood drained and its new body part regenerated.

"Pretty much useless huh," Raven commented. He was already in the steady position to shoot, along together with Patty. She raised her guns. Some amount of elemental shoots released. It got its hit, however, the dark creatures did not even moved.

"Oh crap" Raven snorted. He did not look panic at all, although his shoot was useless to it.

"Aww...no effect" Patty growled. She quickly did the same thing like Yuri, maneuvered away from the monster's reach area.

There was no choice at all. Want it or not, they had to rely everything to Flynn's hand. He was the only one who can use the mighty weapon. The sacred Holy Stone, though it was still being unknown in identity.

"Looks like you got the spotlight today, pal," Yuri flew away avoiding the feelers. His tone got somehow bright and he seemed to enjoy tha fight like a game, instead of pressuring battle. Couldn't be helped. Most likely he and Raven gave trust a lot to Flynn, who once witnessed to easily blasting any Phobos creatures easily with his light elemental attack.

"I got it," Flynn clenched his rein tight as he accelerated. He rushed toward the monster all alone while in reverse, Yuri and Raven sticking together made some distance to him.

"See? We're pretty useless here actually" Raven cynically commented. "We shoulda let the hero went here by himself, watch him blast the monster and go home. After, we have some tea"

"Sarcasm isn't your thing, old man" Yuri mocked him. One can never protest to him, since he pretty much able to back-off any words addressed into him. Raven knew that. The old man rested his head on his palm with a bulbed cheek.

"Please, make it" Flynn held his sword upside, in position like a prayer. The Holy Stone once again gave him a warmth sensation as he concentrated. When some light flashed in a snap to his sword, he quickly thrust it toward the dark creature.

"Holy Lance!"

The cloudy grayish sky brushed in white as light torched from above, thousand of light particles. Each of their particle reformed themselves into an elegant sharp blade form. All of them directed their way to the creature.

"Alright" Yuri whispered. Not only him, everyone who witnessed the battle hoped a lot to his attack.

Those thousand lances rushed toward the monster and thrust themselves into it. There was a big light flash when all of them landed at the same time. the light was so strong that none of any people and tame monsters there could open their eyes. Not for long, the light reduced itself.

"Is it over..?" Flynn opened his eyes slowly, wanted to know whether he managed to do the final attack successfully. The same thought was in everyone's mind. They were really sure that the monster should be vanished. The elemental atack of Flynn was different, somehow it was a lot stronger and powerful, much to amaze the user himself. It probably due to the Holy Stone power.

"Shit," Yuri was the first one who cursed when he realized that...the monster was still there, much to surprise every of them.

"It can't be, Noja!" Patty followed.

"Ouch... Now we're doomed. The Legend is a lie" Raven surely sounded a lot more panicked.

Flynn stunned there with an unbelieving face, head lifted staring at the monster which was right in front of him. The monster was protected in a barrier-like canopy. His Holy Lances must be vanished when they hit the barrier. This monster was actually protecting itself. But how come? Isn't this Holy Stone, the one written in the legend is invincible, mighty, and was fated to wipe away the darkness creatures. Even if he didn't believe in the legend.

Or..was he too weak to act as the stone mediator?

"Noja! Watch out noja!" Patty suddenly shouted.

Much to his shock because his attack failed, Flynn had been unaware that he was still standing at the enemy territory. The monster's feelers had been targeting at him and he was too late to realized that. One of them caught the blond young man and wiped his Aerogull away. He was too late to realize and dodged.

"Argh—" he got succumbed. He couldn't even move his hand to swing his sword nor to touch the Holy Stone.

"Flynn!" Yuri snapped his rein when he noticed that his friend was in danger. He flew at full speed to the blond's direction.

"Not quick enough, pal!" Raven was faster than Yuri. He already aimed at the feeler and released a shot, followed by Patty. They assured with that, he could be released in no time. however, once again the monster formed a barrier which neglected their attack.

"Hey what?!" Raven shouted in surprise.

"Tch! I hate an Idiot who is actually smart" Yuri said as he kept on avoiding its feelers, still wanting to save the endangered Flynn.

"Your Highness! Your attack will do nothing!" Raven warned him. Still, Yuri had gone deaf for a moment and kept on being stubborn to save the blond. He finally reached him and ready to cut the monster's damned feelers and save his buddy.

"Dragon Swarm!" he performed an acrobatic attack despite being upon an Aerogull. One of his hand attached to the rein, so he could keep his balance okay. He managed to cut the other feelers, but only one who held Flynn was being protected by barrier. As strange as the barrier was, it was proved really powerful.

In return, Yuri got wiped by one feeler altogether with his Aerogull. He splashed down the sea water in total defeat, but luckily Patty had maneuvered to his direction, so they could pick him up and brought him into their Aerogull.

"Are you alright, noja?!" Patty looked worried.

Yuri coughed heavily before he managed to answer. "It's fine. We've got to save that air head blond" he said, still insisted.

"Yeah, but what could we actually do, tell us" Raven asked. Or more accurately, he actually answered.

There was a moment of silence. None of them has the Idea yet of how. They couldn't even stagger the monster.

The monster rampaged once again. With its feeler, he swung Flynn up ahead in the air indirectly, and bumped him into the other feelers. The poor blond had to endured some real pain. Not enough of that, whether it got bored or anything, it splashed him down to the sea, like it wanted to make him die breathless.

Flynn struggled at his maximum effort to release it s feeler, but it just gotten tighten and tighten. His chest and his head felt pressured a lot. He almost couldn't bear the pain any longer. He could just die there.

" ..I can't..breath.." he muttered in mind. His vision started to get blur. The salty water made his eyes burnt in irritation, but as much as his body endured the pain, that meant nothing. Though, he managed to see the lower body side of the monster. All dark and gross. But one spot was different, he could see something glow. However, he wasn't sure.

The three comrades at the palace watched the scene in horror. They have seen all of what happened. Every of them felt both horror and pressured.

"We're at pinch," Ioder muttered. His voice indicated that he was already hopeless. He saw Flynn, who Yuri said to be the only one who probably can stop it being incapacitated. And the Emperor himself was actually failed to retrieve him—just a little longer he'd receive the same fate with the blond knight.

"Raven...Flynn..Yuri.." Estelle whispered slowly. She clutched her dressed, holding her emotion.

"..He couldn't be die, could he," Rita, out of the usual, hissed. Rather than sad, she looked pretty angry, or even worst, raged. "As haughty enough he said he'll come back safely, he will!" she continued to shout. Part of her lips bleed out, probably she was bitting it to held her emotion. They couldn't really do anything.

"Rita.." Estelle gazed to the little mage. The pink haired lady noticed that there was something unusual. Her strange tattoo—the symbol she had been drawn upon her hand glow. Rita didn't realized that.

* * *

As he observed closer, he was pretty sure that there was something that really glowing inside the gross creature's buddy. It glow even stronger everytime he gazed at it. And its form looked like..the Holy Stone!

Suddenly he realized. The barrier which the monster had used few times back then—their form was not something from the dark element. It gave its shine, much like barrier artes from an elemental of light. Then it all concluded that..the monster swallowed one Holy Stone and with the help of it, the monster was able to use a barrier. Though he was rather confused of how the Holy Stone can be used by the Phobos themselves, there was none of other found a way to defeat this whacky monster.

Ignoring the pain he endured, he flailed as hard as he could, wanted to break loose from its feeler. He could feel that his muscle might be torn nor his bone cracked inside, but he couldn't care. He had to get free and retrieve the other Holy Stone. As crazy as it could be, he bit the feeler which held him. Dark blood spread.

With his final struggle, he managed to somehow hurt the feeler and made it loosen it tight. Using the energy left, he swam to the direction of the Holy Stone. No more wasting time, he cut through its body and retrieved the second Holy Stone.

With that one action, everything changed. He was underwater but he could feel the monster got unbalanced. At the same time, the second holy stone glow in his hand. This is his final chance. Even after this he'd die, he'd have no regret.

Yuri and the other was surprised when suddenly, from the bottom of the sea, a strong, beautiful beam light pierced through the enormous monster's body, making it slowly vanished.

"Mi-miracle noja?!" Patty said as she closed her eyes due to the strong elemental attack.

"For the spirit bless!" Raven commented in awe.

Yuri did not commented at all. He observed the whole thing thouroughly. He wondered if that blond knight was actually doing something. If he did, it was a really epic action. He couldn't even tell how he managed to pull that kind of sudden blow.

Yuri noticed other thing. As the monster vanished, it didn't disappeared, rather, a small black hole-like thing opened near it and it's messed up body was drained into it. Another mystery he'd take into his note.

Not only them in the battlefield. Estelle, Rita and King Ioder stood in amazement as they saw the light. The cloudy atmosphere slowly turned back into a bright blue as the light pierced through the sky.

The monster had disappeared.

"It's..a miracle" Estelle muttered. She smiled with teary eyes.

Rita gazed to the sea battlefield without words. However, she suddenly knelt down, proving that she was actually endured herself to watch the entire battle. As the burden gone, she felt relieved that her body submitted.

However, it was not really time to stare longer. Yuri took over Patty's Aerogull and made it fly to the spot where the monster were. They had to look for the hero.

It was not hard, they found Flynn floated in unconsiousness at the sea surface. His body bleed out in severe injuries. The three of them picked him up and flew back to the palace. The battle was over.


	10. The two Paths

**Author's note :  
**Honestly, I think after this chapter I'll be on hiatus since campus started and I got many projects to be done. And I admittedly say that this story, the entire plot and the way it's written-is total beginner =_=;; I made it before I took some writing lesson and when I re-read them, I feel stabbed and "gosh, so many mistakes I made". I realized where the mistakes are, both with the writing style and the plot. Though the Idea has been planned ahead, I wonder if I should continue or to drop it-I am lacking time to rewrite the entire things. Worst case that I drop this, though, I am already able to write decent and might started with another new Flynn x Rita arc :D

**Chapter 10**

**The Two Paths**

The kingdom had finally returned to its previous state. People started to do their daily job. The gorgeous view of the glasses reflection of the entire city had been saved. The armies had returned and there was report of few had died, and some injured severely. However, it is considered lucky since it actually could get far more ugly.

King Ioder signed a document in their usual palace. He smiled as he slide the paper to Yuri's hand.

"I couldn't thank you enough. You had saved our Kingdom, my gratitude only won't do good. So, at least, I'll give you this" Ioder pointed to the paper. "With that, you could get permission when you have to meet people in authority without having to reveal your identity. It is the least I could do for you"

Yuri silenced for a moment. He then formed a smirk.

"You're having it wrong, I didn't even do a thing," he folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "But anyway, this might be useful, thanks. I'll take it"

Ioder smiled.

"Another, I have some information about something you asked yesterday. About the Black Hole like gate which appeared when the monster vanished" the King added.

Yuri tilted his head.

"It much sounds a lot like the gate used by the dimension wizard. If you never heard of him ,He is the famous and strongest wizard in this planet. He is able to open gate of dimension and summon beasts, teleport... even to transfer people from one place to another" he explained.

Yuri looked a lot more interested. Finally a figure that wasn't actually a monster. He could speak eye to eye and confront the culprit if he must. "Fascinating. Where is he now?"

Ioder shook his head. "No one ever know. He always appear and disappear as he liked and abstract. We also don't know if he is actually good, or evil...just saying, he might be involved behind this all—since he could summon beasts"

Yuri smirked. "Now that is an useful one. I just have to find him and everything will be clear. Or if he really is the culprit, I'll kick his ass for good" he fluently declared.

Ioder nodded. "Then I suggested you to go to Ceresvelum Empire. much like Esperion which mastered Illusion and Euvoree which mastered Water, Ceresvelum is well-known to be master in using beast and monster in battle. They might have some good information. However..they are currently at war state..so I don't know if you can actually go there"

Yuri huffed with smile, was still looking easy-going. "Don't worry, we're not leaving now. I'll use the chance to look more info and find out if actually we could go there"

"Alright. I'll look for it too" Ioder said as he offered a hand-shake. Yuri shook his hand, and then the King bowed to him. Yuri was impulsive enough that he just turned back without a salute and went away. If he was not an important person, the guards will surely note him as a big jerk. Though, he is still a big jerk actually, despite of his position.

He got out from the hall, encountering his right hand eldress—Estelle and the bad mood looking brunette girl. Patty and the old man wasn't there. Probably they coasted over the sea together.

"Oh hey, you two cuties" as usual, he couldn't greet without having a tease inside it.

"Your flirt didn't work" Rita growled at him with crossed arm. Estelle though, replied him with her usual gentle smile.

"Any good news? You looked somehow satisfied" Estelle asked.

The Emperor nodded. He showed to them, an entry pass Ioder had given to him. "Yep. With this, we should have no problem anymore"

"That's really good" Estelle smiled in grateful. "Anyway, I have been waiting for you. Would you want to have breakfast together?" she offered.

"Not bad," Yuri terse replied. He then pointed to a certain brunette "You're coming along? How nice of you to wait for me, Rita" he grinned.

Rita shook her head quickly with redden face. "Who the heck wants to waste her thirty minute just for a snorty dumb Emperor!" she denied.

"Because the infirmary isn't opened yet, we waited here together. It was a coincidence" Estelle happily cleared the condition.

"Oh," Yuri replied short. He scratched his cheek "I get it. Alright then, say my hi to your charming Prince" Yuri flicked goodbye to Rita, who once again yelled in denial.

"You're day dreaming, drowsy Emperor!"

Estelle giggled. She patted the brunette's back before she finally walked behind Yuri, following him.

"Good luck then, Rita!" she said as she waved. Rita surely didn't get what she meant by that, or else she just wanted to pretend that she actually didn't.

* * *

Flynn was trying really hard to even carry a bowl of porridge. Sweating up, he managed to bring the little bowl on his lap. The smell of the porridge somehow made him relaxed.

Ever since the battle with Octopus Phobos, he got injured really bad. for a night long he was in comma, making the group of him unrested. The entire of them took care of him thouroughly, and there was not any of them who was not worried. Even Yuri, the probably coldest one showed a bit of distressed emotion.

He had become a Hero for Euvoree. However, the people in the Kingdom thought that the last attack, the one divine light that pierced through the monster was a bless from a sea goddess, and it was miracle given to Euvoree. Thus, no one had been praising him nor Yuri and the group. They're not bothering that, though.

But the price he should pay was really a lot. He couldn't move his legs and he hardly moving his hands. He didn't really got it, but the medic that took care of him said that it was because of his muscles and bones were malfunctioning. Must be from the part when he struggled to release one of the damn dirty feeler.

Trembled, he lifted his spoon and gave a blow to it. The porridge was really salty. He had no choice. Better than the recent salty water he drank a lot back then in the life and death situation.

When he enjoyed himself, he heard a knock from the door. Before he managed to permit the person to enter, A little figure of brunette girl appeared. She seemed hesitating to enter, though.

"Ah, Rita. Nice to see you" he greeted with smile.

"..Ho, How is your condition?" the brunette spoken in a rather nervous tone. Either she was being shy or something.

Flynn noticed that. He had spent somehow a lot hours with her. He could read her attitute easily. He chuckled, "Come on in, it's alright. I got no companion after all" he said. slowly, the Brunette entered. She sat on the chair beside his bed. Looked awkward. Why was she the only one who visited him at first anyway? Were the other not worried of this one dense blond?

"Urm..Have you eaten?" Rita was trying to talk first. It was rather awkward when both of them found Flynn was with a bowl of porridge.

"Well, how is it look like?" Flynn chuckled, making the brunette drowned into embarassment.

"I—I asked whether you _have_ eaten it or not," Rita defensed herself. However it was obviously fail. Flynn kept on chuckling.

"Stop that, corn haired head! I was concerning about you, idiot! Geez!" she growled as she put a cranky face.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. And thanks" he finally said, and Rita was put once more into an awkward silent. She obviously wanted to bring a topic like how he was actually managed to defeat the monster despite of his condition back then. But she self aware that she shouldn't squeeze that much from a person that was incapacitated and just awaken.

Flynn was going to have second spoon. When he lifted his spoon though, he felt his arm hurt, thus making him startled and lost the grip, the spoon fell to his lap.

"Ah!"

Both of them were pretty surprised. Flynn just frowned a bit, then he sighed.

"This is the third time.." he mumbled.

"Third time? " Rita lifted her eyebrow.

The blond nodded and explained. "I couldn't move my arms freely, actually. And it sometimes gets hurt a lot when I try. I was having some hard time to even eating"

"Why you never told anyone or ask help, then? You just troubled yourself, stupid!" Rita scolded at him.

Flynn blinked.

"It's only a small matter so I wouldn't want to burden the other.." He said slowly.

His phrase had made Rita face palmed. He said the exact same things she said to him yesterday before the fight. She wondered whether he was a hypocrite or just remarkable air head and dense.

Rita snorted. She quickly took away the bowl of porridge and the spoon from him.

"I can't stand with your idiocy, corn haired head! Let me do a favor!" she said with a grumble as she took one spoon and moved it directly to his face. The blond was stoned in a blank face and he just blinked as he saw a spoon of porridge in front of his face. His body moved before his mind, he grabbed bit from her spoon and ate.

They stared at each other. Few seconds, before the two of them turned away from each other's face. Out of their knowledge, both of them has a slight blush at their cheek.

"Thanks.. a lot" Flynn said as he rubbed his nose. He finally turned to her again. " I appreciate it if you...would" he finally asked.

Rita's heart was pounded a little, but her high pride and ego defense was higher. "Of course, it's only a small matter anyway, you can ask anytime," she said. alas, the two of them continued the same scheme. Rita helped him to eat, as much amusing it was to be seen. Flynn looked like an innocent little child.

"Wrong method, miss. You should do it mouth to mouth"

Out of sudden, a voice heard. Rita shrieked, and Flyn was startled. When they saw the door, it got opened and the fancy old man entered.

"Since he had motoric problem, he probably can't chew properly, heheh" the old man continued as he walked into them. Rita almost throw the bowl of porridge into his face, if she was not with Flynn.

"Since when you're there?!" Rita roared.

The old man smirked. "A few minutes long. But you two were too busy with each other. Aww old man feel broken hearted"

Unknown to both of them, Flynn was actually a tad blushed when Raven said that. He was not the type that often got unaware of his surrounding except in some tense situation, as he is a quiet methodical man. But at some moment there, his attention, whether he realized or not was prime to Rita's. He wondered what might got wrong.

"You...jerk old man..up until when you're gonna ruin other's privacy?" Rita clenched her fist in anger.

"Oh, you're planning to do it in the morning at infirmary? Pretty much challenging—"

A pillow was thrown to his face, courtesy of Rita. It was good enough that she didn't do that with the bowl of porridge.

"I mean, you should have knock" Rita said in bold tone, as she calmed down and sat. She snorted.

Flynn watched them in amusement smile. If he often to got this kind of morning, he'd probably get healthy faster due a lot of laughing.

"I am sorry I am sorry" Raven said with a pouty face. He casted away the pillow which Rita had just thrown and walked to them. "I am worried about this said to be air-head blond too" Raven said as he easily pointed to Flynn.

"Thanks for your concern. I just feel so much pain to move any motoric parts at my body, but other than that, I have no problem," Flynn said politely.

"So I already see. That sucks. However, to think that you could manage to escape from the catasthrope was already great. How did you do that?" Raven asked curiously. He made Rita wanted to smack him again for good. She was holding back herself and avoid some ominous topic so Flynn won't feel distressed and this old man was so insensitive to bring it out. Flynn didn't really mind, though. He thought that it was the right time to tell them about everything.

"Well, you see" Flynn inhaled. He moved his hand slowly, his face indicated that he was enduring some pain, making the brunette worried. He then pulled out an object from his pocket. A Holy Stone. But this one is different in shape. "This was glowing inside the monster's body. It used this as its barrier. I merely torn its body and retrieve this stone, and then, the stone gave me power to do the last blast" he explained thouroughly. Both Rita and Raven looked extremely surprised as they saw that.

"Another one? So..the legend was real?" Rita lifted her eyebrow. "But wait, you said the monster used that as its barrier? How could something holy that said to be born from the light is being able to be used by such a darkness monster.." Rita tapped her feet as she thought.

"I thought the same," Flynn replied. "I was being a lot curious. What is this thing? Why am I and the dark creatures were the only ones able to use this? Was the legend true?" he asked a rethorical question as he put back—with struggle—the stone back to his care.

Rita and Raven was being put in silence. Though, suddenly the old man seemed to have some idea.

"How coincidence. I heard from the Eldress that Leviandhra will arrive at the top of western mountain. If we depart tomorrow we'll be able to catch them" Raven said with a mock wisdom.

None from Flynn and Rita got what he was actually saying. They stared at him with oblivious face.

"What? You don't know about Leviandhra? Oh well, ye aren't from this world anyway, huh..Okay I will explain. It is the name of an unseen floating island above the land of Vesperia. The people who lived there was claimed to be descendants from the old ancient people, and they utilize some skills and knowledge of this world more than any other countries people. They are very close to the legend. If we go there, we might know something, no?" he explained thouroughly. That was interesting. The description sounded a lot like Myorzo, in their world. A floating Island.

"Not bad, you can use your head properly," Rita commented cynically, but she was agree. "Then, why do we have to depart tomorrow? Judging from his condition.." she pertained straight to Flynn.

Raven scratched his hair. "As I said.. it was often being unseen..they're like isolating themselves from our world and play neutral, like a watcher. However there was some occasions where they would show themselves. An Elder or Eldress of any Kingdom or Empire would be able to read their incoming. And I was having a conversation with Euvoree's Eldress. She said that to me"

"Eldress? Who?" Rita tilted her head.

"That Patty," Raven shortly replied.

"What?!" She was shocked. "How could be? That kind of—"

"What is wrong? Every Kingdoms and Empires always have one ruler and their right hand—the Elder or the Eldress. It was up to the ruler to choose who is worthy, judging either by skill or knowledge" Raven replied.

"That was an interesting system," Flynn commented. "Anyway, So, want it or not, we'll have to depart tomorrow, right?"

Rita was a bit worried. Her face looked so unsure. "Are you alright? You can't even move. To have you walk in far distance is such reckless action!" she protested clearly.

"It's not that I never think of any solution" Raven suddenly smirked with a mysterious grin. Both of the blond and the brunette again looked at him with a confusion face.

* * *

Estelle stared at the long haired man who was eating his soup rather calmly, like an old grandpa. She felt amused that she couldn't help herself not to giggle. Yuri realized that. Out of is usual easygoing attitude, he felt rather awkward this time.

"What is it, Estelle? Something funny in my way eating?" he told.

Estelle shook her head. "Nope. I was thinking that the way you eat looked like a grandpa character in my storybook. Maybe I was inspired a lot from you" she confessed.

Yuri formed a stiff smile. "Out of any possibilities for me to be written as a story character..a grandpa, huh" he commented. "At least make him heroic,"

Estelle giggled again. Talking about storybook and heroic, made her remembered about the previous legend they were so enthusiastic about. She couldn't hold herself for not talking about it to Yuri.

"Yuri, I was thinking about something..that..maybe the legend was indeed true," Estelle sudenly said. Yuri stopped eating for a moment there, then he just raised his shoulder.

"Yesterday at the battle when you were at pinch and Flynn was gone. Rita's hand—the symbol in her hand glow. She didn't realize..but after that, a powerful light beam appeared. It was just very similar to many stories about the Knight and his Maiden I have read" she uttered.

"I never read, So I don't know" he answered plainly as he took his last spoon. "However, we'll soon find out. After we find the Dimension Wizard it is" Yuri continued. Estelle already heard about the informations Yuri got from Ioder. She'd just agree to him, since she'd believe in him primely before any legends.

"But those two, they're really something, aren't they?" Estelle muttered with a gentle smile. Yuri was amused with that statement, he just grinned.

"They're indeed something. Mostly at the part how they didn't realize the same thing that obviously both of them have toward each other —but considering them, I can't tell if they would finally or not" he chuckled. Estelle was a bit confused of what he was talking about.

* * *

Finally the night came and the group gathered at the palace's Infirmary. Usually, they would do a methodical planning about how they would continue the journey. The discussion was expected to be smooth, only until they realized that they actully got different destination from each other. The group was parted into two.

"Leviandhra? I certainly won't go to a place where I'd just getting told of fairy tales. I aimed to the beast Empire Ceresvelum" Yuri stated bold after Raven told him about his plan to go to the floating Island of Leviandhra.

"I know that the Legend didn't amuse you, but I certainly would like to hear their opinion about the Holy Stone," Flynn countered him. "Who knows we'll be able to solve the mystery that way.

"Ceresvelum is currently in their war state, it is ridiculously dangerous" Raven claimed to Yuri.

"I already found a way to get into the empire safely. You're pretty ridiculous to bring a sick person in a mountain journey too. The Western mountains was said to be dreadful" Yuri encountered the old man.

The three of them highly was being stubborn with their own ideals. And their debates won't eggs any solution but endless loop of the same statement. Rita was already got dizzy with their arguments.

"Stoooop it right now!" she shouted as she smacked a table. The three musketeers all calmed down and looked at her with a surprised face.

"Um...I guess it is okay for us to part our way, and then we'll gather back at a place we decide. Since we have so many clues and different way to solve the mystery, to get a divided job might be helpful. We share one destination after all" Estelle said in the middle of their silence. She was able to put a good sense into the debate. They were thinking about her suggestion.

"Dividing the job, eh? Sounds practical" Yuri commented.

"It's decided then. You'll gather information from the Ceresvelum Empire. And I will get it from Leviandhra people" Flynn concluded.

Yuri smirked at him, which got replied by an assured smile from Flynn. Rita stared at them and sighed with a smile. Those two, no matter in what world, they always shared different Ideal and different path which crossing each other, but one destination. It can't be helped. However special in this case, he'd follow the dense blond. She just felt she had to.

* * *

Another morning had come. At the beach, Patty was ready with some Lizaquas—the King lend them to Yuri. Since Ceresvelum was in state of war, they couldn't reach the Empire from the land route. But they could reach it from the sea route. Of course swimming all the way there was ridiculous, so they would use Lizaqua as their transportation. Yuri was ready on his Lizaqua. He could board anytime he wants, but he waited to part away with his minister Raven, Flynn and Rita.

"Aww...you'll leave noja? I started to admire you, you should stay longer," Patty said with a sad voice.

"Don't worry, we'll come often to enjoy your hot spring again," Estelle comforted her and patted her blond hair. Patty nodded happily.

Before Yuri finally had enough patience and board off instead, finally the group he waited have come. There was Raven walking with a yawn. Flynn was still incapacitated to move, he sat in a wheelchair who was being pushed by Rita all the way.

Yuri huffed as he saw them. Mostly at the part when he saw the blond was on the wheelchair.

"You're pushing too hard, aren't you?" Yuri lectured. "Watch out the slippery way,"

Flynn grinned stiff. "I thought that I might able to walk if I try, but Rita scolded me and insisted to do this much of help" he said as he pertained to his back.

"Are you still with that? You could die on the way and our effort would be nonsense!" Rita barked to him.

Estelle and Yuri both felt amused to see them that way.

"Well, if there is any danger, though. Old man you're in charge" Yuri commanded him.

"You don't say" Raven cynically replied. He totally knew his responsibility to take care of the not-so-useful-in-fight Rita and the incapacitated Flynn.

"Well then, we're off first!" Yuri slightly waved to them and snaped the rein. His lizaqua howled, and they started to move.

"Bye everyone! Take care! We shall meet again!" Estelle waved to them and yelled as their distances slowly get further. Her wave got replied. In some minutes, they coasted further and further, until they can't be seen anymore.

The four of them stood still at the beach, until Raven sighed, "Okay, we shall be going to, kids"" he said.

"You lead the way, idiot" Rita rudely commanded. The old man raised his shoulder and walked ahead them, leaving the blond and the brunette behind. Realizing that he already walked away, Rita quickly pushed the wheelchair and followed the old man.

"Bye, noja! And really, be careful!" Patty shouted to them.

Raven showed thumb to the little blond girl as they continued to walk away from the beach, aiming to the nearest forest there they could see from moments they have walked, and as predicted. When Rita and Raven mixed in one group, there is no way to avoid another ear piercing arguments.

"Walking all along the way hiking the mountain..still, come to think over it, are we really doing this?" Rita mumbled. She walked in the same pace as Raven as she pushed the wheelchair.

"What? Already give up?" Raven teased her as he walked.

Rita's temperament was being tickled. "Who ever said that? I was just wondering if we could manage that, somehow"

Flynn chuckled. "That's why, you don't have to do this, Rita. I mean, I think I can walk if I try" he insisted. But his intention was neglected bitterly by the temperament denial mage.

"You just shut up and sit like good child, Mister air-head! Or I'll turn into a bad mood" she warned him.

"And I thought you are already" Raven straightforwardly replied. He shut up when the little mage glanced at him. Flynn dropped a sweat and grinned in stiff.

"In that case, if you're tired you can shift with Raven" he suggested.

"I'll be more worried to entrust the pervy and careless old man to push the wheel chair," she boldly stated.

"Hey..am I really that worse quality in your eyes? Geez, you meanie" Raven pouted. " And I was the one who helped with an Idea. Well, anyway, you don't have to worry about the walking all the time, because.." Raven fastened his pace as he wiped the bushes in the forrest. He almost left Rita behind, so the mage struggled to fasten her pace, although it was rather hard, with her having to push the wheelchair.

At the end of the bushes in the forest, though, there unexpectedly—at least to Flynn and Rita a large human path, leading ahead straight to the mountain area. From how it looked, it seemed that the road was often being used. And it was true, because in no time they had arrived, there came a horse-carriage. Raven lifted his hand as a sign for the carriage to stop. A brown haired man with few children—which seems to be his children, stopped his carriage.

"Excuse me, nice sir. We'd like to have a ride until we reach the peak western mountain. If you would" Raven winked.

The brown haired man looked unamused. "What?! What crazy idea you're telling me? There's no one will ride there even if they got paid! I am busy!" he shouted.

Raven somehow already saw this coming. He sighed as he flicked his finger. He was not to be underestimated, since he grown up in Esperion, he learned some useful illusion tricks-hypnotize. The same thing he had done to the guard back then in Euvoree. as he flicked his finger, the browned haired man looked drowsy.

"Well...to the western mountain peak, right?" he confirmed with an outgoing tone.

"Sure! Go on!" suddenly the man looked happy and permitted them to ride. Raven whistled in proud, he turned back to Flynn and Rita, who were gazing at him in wordless state. They both were surprised and amazed at the same time.

"See? I said I'd handle it" he said as they finally all aboard the carriage.

"Thank you, you are really awesome. Though it was kind of cheating, but it can't be helped" Flynn said, half guilty and half relieved, since he found his body was still unable to move, unlike what he had predicted.

"True. Now, any words to say, miss mage?" Raven turned to Rita and asked her in haughty tone. For just once, Rita could only bit her lips in anger, but accepting her defeat. She couldn't protest any. Her reaction made Raven burst into a winning laughter.

They headed straight to the mountain. While the Emperor with his Eldress, were on the way across the ocean. The path had been divided. Unknown whether who will get to know the entire mystery's solution first, or maybe in the end no one will get any after all, but the journey began again.


End file.
